The New WWF
by zlh86
Summary: My WWF Storyline. Includes house shows, heat, raw, smackdown, and ppvs. Raw is finally up and I'll continue soon. Rate them Hope you enjoy R&R.
1. Heat: December 1st

****

WWF SUNDAY NIGHT HEAT

I don't own anyone mentioned in this story.

Show Preview: The WWF's first night back on television.

Card

Match 1

The Hurricane vs. Rhyno

Match 2

Eddie Guerrero vs. Christian

Match 3

Albert vs. The Big Show

Commentators: Justin Credible and Matt Hardy

Ring Announcer: The Rock

Special Guest: Chris Jericho

7:00 p.m.

(The camera comes on in Times Square and shows Matt Hardy and Justin Credible sitting at a table. Matt is wearing a "Team eXtreme shirt" and Justin is wearing an ECW shirt. Justin begins to speak.)

Justin: Hello! Many people said it could not be done, but we are back. One week before Wrestlemania, the nWo put the WWF out of business. It has been nearly 9 months since that took place, and due to an agreement between Vince McMahon and Ric Flair the WWF is back in business. I am Justin Credible, and sitting next to me is my extreme partner, Matt Hardy.

Matt: Hey Justin. It is amazing, the things people will do for something they love. Ric Flair and Vince McMahon have come together to bring us back to you live tonight. Vince McMahon is now the President of this company, and Ric Flair is the Vice President.

7:03 p.m.

(The Hurricanes music blares across the arena. The Hurricane and Mighty Molly walk down to the ring and pose for the crowd.)

The Rock: Now making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Might Molly, The Hurricane.

(Rhyno's music starts and the beast walks out to the ring.)

The Rock: And now making his way to the ring, Rhyno.

Justin: This should be a great match, Matt. The Hurricane is very athletic, but Rhyno is a monster. Who knows what will happen?

(Rhyno and The Hurricane begin to give each other punches to the jaw. Hurricane irish whips Rhyno to the rope and hits him with a crossbody. Hurricane picks Rhyno up and begins to kick him in the stomach. The Hurricane lifts Rhyno up and runs him into the turnbuckle. The Hurricane climbs to the top rope and attempts to do a moonsault, but Rhyno manages to roll out of the way. Rhyno irish whips Hurricane into the ropes and clotheslines him. He starts to kick the fallen Hurricane in the ribs. He picks up The Hurricane and powerbombs him. Rhyno waits for The Hurricane to stand up. The Hurricane gets to his feet and is gored by Rhyno.)

Justin: GORE! GORE! GORE!

(Rhyno gores The Hurricane into the referee. The referee flies over the top rope. Tazz runs down to the ring. Rhyno tries to gore him, but Tazz kicks him in the face. Tazz does a belly to belly suplex to Rhyno. He locks in the Tazzmission for a minute and then takes off when he sees that the referee is getting back up. Rhyno and The Hurricane both get to their feet and Rhyno meets a Hurri-Kick. The Hurricane makes the cover and hears the 1-2-3.)

The Rock: Here is your winner, The HURRICANE!

Matt: That match was historic Justin. That was the first match of the return of the WWF.

Justin: There couldn't have been a better way to start the show. Ladies and gentlemen, hopefully we will hear from Tazz shortly, but we would like to inform you that the last WWF Undisputed Champion, is here and will join us later tonight. We'll be right back.

(The camera cuts to a commercial. The camera comes back on after a couple of minutes. It shows Tazz standing next to the WWF's new interviewer, Steven Richards.)

7:13 p.m.

Steven: Tazz, we just saw your brutal attack on Rhyno, and I have just one question. Everyone wants to know why you did it.

Tazz: Steve, I did it because Rhyno is a loser. He went through ECW and the WWF's last run, claiming to be hardcore. If he wants to be "hardcore", I am going to go hardcore on him. I have talked to Mr. McMahon and he set up a tournament for Raw tomorrow. It will be me verse Rhyno and another match that is currently unknown. The winners will face off at Vengeance for the Hardcore Title. I will win that title, first by making Rhyno just another victim tomorrow and then by changing the mood on every single wrestler in the WWF. I've got to go.

(The camera cuts to Justin and Matt.)

Justin: That should be a great match. Tomorrow night we will find out the first match for Vengeance.

7:18 p.m.

("Latino Heat" plays across the arena and Eddie Guerrero makes his way to the ring.)

Matt: Before the destruction of the WWF, Eddie Guerrero was fired, but is now back where he belongs.

Justin: He's not going to have tough competition tonight either.

("Christian" plays and out walks the Canadian Crybaby.)

Matt: Someone get some Kleenex. He is going to be balling when he loses his first match back.

(Christian and Eddie Guerrero start to fight. Eddie gives Christian some chops to the chest before irish whipping him into the turnbuckle. Eddie lifts Christian up onto the top rope and suplexs him to the mat. Eddie then runs to the rope and lands and elbow drop on Christian. Eddie stomps on Christian's chest for a couple seconds and then decides to go to the top rope. He jumps to the top and goes for a frog splash. Christian roles away from where Eddie is about to land. 1-2-3-4-5-6. Christian gets to his feet, along with Eddie and they begin punching each other in the face.)

Justin: Both of these men are making this a really physical match. It's hard to tell who will win.

(Christian dodges one of Eddies punches, kicks him in the stomach, and DDTs Eddie. When Eddie gets up, Christian gets behind him and hits the Unprettier. 1-2-3.)

The Rock: Here is your winner, CHRISTIAN.

Matt: I don't know how he pulled it off, but Christian just defeated Eddie Guerrero on the first night back for not only Eddie, but the whole federation.

(The camera switches to the back where it shows Chris Jericho talking on a cell phone.)

Justin: When we come back, we will sit down and have a talk with Chris Jericho.

(The camera switches to commercial and after a few minutes, we return and see Albert and Tazz talking.)

7:30 p.m.

Albert: Good job taking out Rhyno earlier. He doesn't stand a chance against you on Raw.

Tazz: Thanks. He may have been raised in Detroit, but he is no thug. I'm the only one in this federation that is hardcore.

(Rhyno runs in and gores Tazz. He takes a steel pipe and begins to beat on Tazz. Albert tries to fight back, but Rhyno hits him with the steel pipe. He then gores Albert into a wall. He walks off with a disgusted look on his face.)

(The camera switches to Justin, Matt, and Chris Jericho.)

Justin: Hello Chris. It is nice to have you here tonight. It has been close to a year since the nWo drove the WWF out of business. When we left, you were the WWF Undisputed Champion. How does it feel to be back?

Chris: It is great to be back. The nWo put me and everyone else out of a job, but you can't keep a living legend down. If they try doing it again I will just kick everyone of their asses. I am larger than life and I'm doing what I love. Nothing will end that again.

Matt: Are you happy to be known as the final and only WWF Undisputed Champion?

Chris: Kind of. The title sounds too much like the WWF is out of business. At the same time, I am looked at as the greatest there ever was, and that is how it should be, because I am a living legend and no one is better than I am. I would have beat Triple H at Wrestlemania. Stephanie and I are no longer together, but I never needed her. She is back to being Daddy's little bitch and that is all that matters.

Justin: People are looking at Monday as being the biggest Raw ever. What do you have in store for us? Might you get a title shot? Will you whoop some ass? What will happen with you?

Chris: I don't know. I haven't talked to Vince. No matter what though, if there is a match for the WWF Title, I will make sure I am in it and I win it.

Matt: Chris that's all the time we have. We'll be right back with Albert vs. The Big Show next.

(The camera goes to a commercial. When the camera comes back on, Justin and Matt are sitting at their table once again.)

7:50 p.m.

Justin: Welcome back to Heat. We have one final match before we leave you.

The Rock: Now making his way to the ring, Albert.

(Albert enters the ring in a daze.)

The Rock: And now entering the ring, The Big Show.

(Big Show and Albert get in the ring and begin Heat's main event. The two giants stare each other down before Albert hits Big Show with a clothesline. Big Show gets back up and Albert tries to hit Big Show again. Show grabs Albert's arm and flips him over. He begins to stomp on Albert. After a moment, Big Show lifts Albert into the air. He drops him over the top rope and onto the floor. The two men fight outside the ring for a while, but then Albert throws Big Show into the steel stairs. He rolls Big Show into the ring and starts to stomp on him. He then waits for Big Show to stand up. Albert grabs Big Show by the neck and hits the Baldo Bomb. The referee is once again knocked out. Rhyno runs down to the ring and gores Albert. Big Show somehow manages to crawl over and place his arm over Albert. 1-2-3. Big Show picks up the victory over Albert.)

The Rock: Here is your winner, The Big Show.

Justin: What a great night this has been for the WWF. Don't forget to tune into Raw tomorrow night. For Matt Hardy, I'm Justin Credible.

8:00

End Show

Hey, that's the show. If you have any angles you'd like to see, e-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com or review. Please review and rate this show on a scale from 1-5 with 1 being worst and 5 being the best.


	2. Raw is War: December 2nd

****

WWF Raw is War

I don't own anyone mentioned in this story.

Show Preview: Who is the WWF Champion?

Card

Match 1

Rhyno vs. Tazz- Winner gets shot at Hardcore Title at Vengeance

Match 2

Jeff Hardy vs. Jerry Lynn- Winner gets shot at Hardcore Title at Vengeance

Match 3

Lita vs. Mighty Molly

Match 4

Mr. Perfect vs. Albert- European Title

Match 5

Kane vs. Edge

Match 6

20 Man Battle Royal for WWF Title

9:00 p.m.

(The pyros fly and the crowd goes wild. The camera shows the crowd at the first Raw is War since the nWo destroyed the WWF one week before Wrestlemania. The camera goes to ringside where Justin Credible and Mick Foley are waiting. Steven Richards is the ring announcer for tonight's event.)

Justin: Welcome to Raw is War. The WWF is back in business. It is too bad we couldn't Jim Ross or Jerry 'The King' Lawler to come back with it. I'm here though, and so is my partner for Raw, Mick Foley.

Mick: It's good to be back in the WWF Justin. I was sitting at home and Vince called me. He told me that the WWF was returning and he wanted me to commentate and possibly wrestle. I figured, "Hey, I am having to many days that aren't nice. Maybe I should take his offer and have a nice day." So I told him I'd be here and here I am. It's just too bad I'm not in tonight's main event.

Justin: It's going to be a great main event. 20 men will enter the ring and compete for the WWF Title. First up though, Rhyno is going to take on Tazz after an attack from Tazz during Rhyno's match with The Hurricane.

9:04 p.m.

(Rhyno's music hits and the beast walks through the curtain.)

Steven: The following match is for a co-number 1 contender spot for the Hardcore Title. Now making his way to the ring, Rhyno.

(Rhyno starts taking trashcans and other items from under the ring and throws them over the ropes. Tazz's music starts and out walks the thug from Redhook.)

Steven: And now making his way to the ring, Tazz.

(Rhyno gets out of the ring and goes after Tazz. The two men brawl for while and finally get in the ring. Rhyno grabs a stop sign and cracks it over Tazz's head. He continues to hit Tazz with the sign and then grabs a trashcan. He sets the trashcan in the middle of the ring and stands in front of it. He irish whips Tazz into the ropes and waits for Tazz to return to him. He lifts Tazz up, turns around, and hits a spinebuster on the trashcan. He takes a trashcan lid and smacks it over the head of Tazz. Tazz stands up and Rhyno clotheslines him out of the ring. The two men fight some more. Tazz takes control with some suplexs, before getting a wrench from under the ring. He hits Rhyno in the back of the head and laughs at Rhyno. Tazz then gets a chair and begins hitting Rhyno repeatedly. Tazz waits for Rhyno to get up and locks in the Tazzmission. Rhyno is about to tap out, but sees the wrench that Tazz used on him. He manages to grab it and hit Tazz in the head. The men fight up the ramp to where there are two glass walls. Tazz stands up and is gored through the glass. The cameraman can't fit into the room, so the fans see nothing for a couple of minutes. The fans start to boo loudly until finally Rhyno and Tazz come crashing through the other glass wall. Rhyno gored Tazz through both walls. Rhyno covers Tazz and listens as the referee counts 1-2-3.)

Steven: Here is your winner, and co-number 1 contender for the Hardcore Title, RHYNO.

9:15

Justin: What a match. Rhyno will go to Vengeance to take on either Jeff Hardy or Jerry Lynn.

Mick: We could see a match between two big ECW stars. That match was hardcore.

(The camera switches to backstage and shows Lita approach Mighty Molly.)

Lita- Hey Molly. Good luck tonight. I'm glad to be facing you in our first night back.

Molly: Are you saying I can't beat you? Do you think I need your luck? I'm glad to face you to, because I am going to leave your slutty ass lying in the ring. Now get out of my locker room.

(The camera goes to a commercial. When the camera comes back on, Vince McMahon's music is playing in the background.)

Justin: Welcome back to Raw. Rhyno just defeated Tazz and Molly went off on Lita.

Mick: That should be a nice match. Girls, girls, girls. Vince is on his way to the ring. I was told he has a major announcement about the Battle Royal for the WWF Title tonight.

Steven: Now making his way to the ring, he is the President of the WWF, Vince McMahon.

9:22 p.m.

(Vince steps in the ring and is handed a microphone. He looks around before beginning to speak.)

Vince: Nearly a year ago, I brought the nWo into the WWF. I do admit that it was a mistake, and I never should have tried to destroy the WWF. After we went off the air, I had a talk with Ric Flair. We talked about the company and how it's going to be hard to forget it. We then realized that we were having a friendly conversation. I told Ric that I was going to miss him. Two months ago, I received a phone call from Ric asking me to bring back the WWF. He told me that if I did, he would be Vice President and I could be President. I agreed and imiaditly began calling any wrestler I could think of. I renewed contracts and had other people sign contracts. One of those men is sitting at that table over there. I also brought back the nWo. That move has brought me trouble. I was not able to sign Jim Ross or Jerry Lawler, because they refused to return to a federation with the nWo. I informed Ric and we began talking about the first matches. We decided to have a main event for the WWF Title tonight, and it wasn't until just now that we finalized it. There will be a 20 Man Battle Royal tonight for the WWF Title. The people that will be involved are Chris Jericho, The Rock, Kurt Angle, Booker T, Stone Cold, Triple H, Scott Hall, Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, Rob Van Dam, The Undertaker, Shane McMahon, Goldust, X-PAC, Chris Benoit, William Regal, Rikishi, Test, Shawn Michaels, and Big Bossman. These 20 men will fight for honor of being called the WWF Champion. After the match, I will personally walk down to the ring and present the winner with the WWF Title. Now I don't want to ruin all of the excitement so I will leave and you can get back to watching the show.

(Vince leaves the ring and the camera goes to Ric Flair's office. Ric is on his cell phone when Shane McMahon walks into his office.)

Ric: Hello Shane.

Shane: Do you really think that my father wants you in this company? He doesn't like you and neither do I. We brought back the nWo so that they could get you out of the business. You don't fit in here.

Ric: I trust your father and I believe he wants me here. I put you in the Battle Royal tonight and I am willing to take you right back out of it. After what you did to your father last year, you are lucky he was willing to let me sign you. I gave him a contract and told him to give it to you. If you don't want me here than maybe you should leave the WWF. Get out of my office.

(The camera goes back out to the ring.)

Justin: Ladies and gentlemen the 20 men that will enter the battle royal tonight have been announced. We are about to be joined by Rhyno, who not to long ago became the co-number 1 contender for the Hardcore Title.

Mick: Rhyno has got to be in pain from his match. I'm shocked to hear that he hasn't left the building.

9:35

(Rhyno's music hits and he once again makes his way to ringside.)

Justin: Rhyno, good job earlier tonight. I'm surprised to see you out here.

Rhyno: It was only a hardcore match. I need to see what jackass I'm going to face at Vengeance.

Mick: It's nice to see you Rhyno.

(Jeff Hardy's music begins and the high flyer from North Carolina comes out.)

Justin: I had a chance to commentate Heat with Jeff's brother last night. The Hardys are really nice people.

Rhyno: Nice isn't going to get him anywhere in this match. You have to be hardcore and to be hardcore you have to be mean.

(Jerry Lynn's music is on and Lynn is heading for the ring.)

Mick: Both you and Jerry are from ECW. Do you guys have any secret grudges or anything?

Rhyno: Are you stupid? He is from ECW and ECW is hardcore. He knows the style and that means I have to watch him closely. I hate Jerry Lynn.

(Jerry and Jeff are both in the ring and start going at each other. Jeff hits a crossbody and then a spinning wheel kick. Jerry Lynn comes back with a superkick to the head of Jeff. The two men spill to the outside of the ring. Jeff gets a ladder, while Jerry gets some trashcans and street signs. Jeff runs the ladder into the back of Jerry. He lifts the ladder up and smashes it against the Jerry's skull. Jeff gets on the ladder and lands a leg drop. He then begins to hit Jerry with the ladder repeatedly.)

Rhyno: This isn't hardcore. This looks like a ladder match.

Justin: Where are you going?

(Rhyno gets out of his chair and attacks Jeff Hardy. He smashes a trashcan over Jeff's head. Jerry gets up and is met with a gore from Rhyno. Rhyno lays a tire on Jerry Lynn and tells the referee to count. 1-2-3.)

Steven: Because this is a hardcore match, anything or anyone can win. The tire must now pin Jeff Hardy in order to become the co-number 1 contender for the Hardcore Title.

(Rhyno lays the tire on Jeff Hardy. 1-2-. Tazz comes through the crowd and breaks up the count. He fights off Rhyno and hits a japanese suplex. Tazz covers the tire. 1-2-3. All Tazz has to do is defeat Jeff Hardy. Jeff stands up and Tazz hits him with a handicap sign. He locks in the Tazzmission and Jeff Hardy taps out. Tazz stands back up and is gored by Rhyno. Rhyno turns around and is kicked in the stomach by Jerry Lynn. Jerry DDTs Rhyno onto a steel chair and then gets a microphone.)

Jerry: If you want to apply the 24/7 rule for the number 1 contender spots, then you better hide.

(Jerry drops the microphone and takes off.)

Justin: The first match for Vengeance will be Tazz vs. Rhyno for the Hardcore Title.

Mick: There is a 24/7 rule though, so that match could be changed. We'll be right back with Mighty Molly vs. Lita.

(The camera cuts to a commercial. We return and see the nWo in their locker room.)

Scott: Yo, you ready for the Battle Royal guys?

Hogan: Yeah. None of these losers can beat any one of us. We destroyed this federation and we will also dominate it.

Nash: We have to remember that once we get out of the ring we have to put the match behind us if one of us wins. If you are nWo once, you are nWo 4 life.

9:52

(The camera goes to ringside.)

Justin: The nWo are prepared for the main event, but there is still a lot more to come. Kane will take on Edge, Mr. Perfect and Albert will fight for the European Title, and Lita is on her way to the ring to take on Mighty Molly.

(Lita walks down the ramp. She stops every once in a while to pump the crowd.)

Mick: Molly is a nice little girl, but earlier she was just a bitch. She has something coming to her.

(Might Molly walks to the ring.)

Steven: Now making her way to the ring, Mighty Molly.

(The two divas start the match by pulling each other's hair. They both let go, step back, step up, and start pulling the hair again. Lita finally manages to slap Molly. Molly slaps Lita back and then tries to slap her again. Lita ducks and then dropkicks Molly. She makes the cover. 1-2-. Molly kicks out. Lita puts Molly in a sleeper hold. After a minute, Molly gets an elbow on Lita and begins to fight back. She gets to her feet and suplexs Lita. She rubs her boot into the face of Lita and then goes to the rope. Lita stands up and Molly hits a flying clothesline. Molly makes a cover. 1-2-. Lita gets the rope. Molly lifts up Lita and pulls her down by the hair. She then picks Lita up using the hair, but Lita knees Molly in the stomach. She hits a DDT on Molly and goes to the top rope. Molly stands up and is met with a Hurricanrana. Lita waits for Molly to get to her feet. When Molly gets up, Lita kicks her in the stomach and does the twist of fate. 1-2-3.)

Steven: Here is your winner, LITA.

Justin: Lita just defeated Mighty Molly. When we return we will hear from The Rock.

(They go to a commercial. The camera comes back on and Coach is in the back with The Rock.)

Coach: Rock, tonight you will take place in a 20-man battle royal for the WWF Title.

Rock: Hold on a second Coach. Did you just tell The Rock that it is a 20-man battle royal?

Coach: Yes.

Rock: The battle royal does not have 20 men. You may have 20 men, but the battle royal consists of The Rock and 19 other little girls. Vince McMahon has given The Rock a chance to win the WWF Title, but putting The Rock against girls is not a good idea. It is not nice to hit girls Coach. The Rock does not hit girls. The Rock does not like to be in the ring with girls because the girls drool when the see the people's sweat. No matter how many girls enter this battle royal tonight, though, The Rock will lay the smackdown on each and every one of them. The Rock will please the millions, and MILLIONS of The Rock's great fans and bring back the people's title. The nWo can kiss The Rock's ass, because not a single one of them will leave here tonight as a champion. I will rock bottom Nash, do the people's elbow to Hall, and then stick both of them straight up Hulk Hogan's candy ass. If you smelllllllll, what The Rock, is cooking.

10:10

(The camera switches to Justin and Mick.)

Justin: The Rock seems pretty confident that he will be the next WWF Champion, but I wonder what the last WWF Champ has to say.

Mick: You talked to him last night and he said that he would be in the match, but right now the first title in the WWF will be decided.

(Mr. Perfect walks through the curtain to his music.)

Steven: The following match is for the European Title. Now making his way to the ring, Mr. Perfect.

Justin: This is the PERFECT match. We finally get to see a title decided.

Mick: It's too bad the European Title is no where in sight.

(Albert's music plays and the he walks down the ramp.)

Steven: And now making his way to the ring, Albert.

(Albert and Mr. Perfect begin to attack each other. The throw punches, block punches, and counter punches. After a couple of minutes, the referee notices that the European Title is not ringside. He leaves the ring and walks up the ramp. Mr. Perfect tosses Albert out of the ring and they battle outside. Mr. Perfect starts to use a chair on Albert. He then gets under the ring and gets a fire extinguisher. He hits Albert across the head with it.)

Justin: Where is the referee? This is crazy.

Mick: I have been informed that the referee is backstage looking for the European Title.

(The two men get back in the ring and Mr. Perfect continues to attack Albert. He hits a number of clotheslines and a DDT. Mr. Perfect lifts up Albert and hits a Perfect-Plex. Mr. Perfect covers Albert as The Big Show runs down to the ring with the European Title. The Big Show gets down and makes the count. 1-2-3.)

Steven: Here is your winner new European Champion, MR. PERFECT.

Justin: The Big Show had the title and just gave the win to Mr. Perfect. That was cheap. The Big Show was not an authorized referee.

Mick: He made the count. There is nothing anybody can do. When we come back, Edge will take on the Big Red Machine.

10:23

(The camera goes to a commercial. It returns to ringside where Justin and Mick are waiting for the next match.)

Justin: We are back. Kane is on his way to the ring right now.

(Kane walks down to the ring and poses for the crowd.)

Mick: Edge is a great fighter, but I don't think he stands a chance.

(Edge's music begins and he runs to the ring. He gets inside and is met by Kane's boot. Kane irish whips Edge into the ropes. When Edge gets back to Kane, Kane chokeslams him. He makes the cover. 1-2-3.)

Steven: Here is your winner, EDGE.

Justin: Kane just defeated Edge in the shortest match tonight.

Mick: I told you he had no chance.

(The camera goes to Vince's office. Vince is sitting with Ric watching the show.)

Vince: It's time for the big match. Who do you think will win?

Ric: I don't know. Your son came in here though. He told me you want to get rid of me.

Vince: Why would I do that? We are partners now. I can shut this down if you don't trust me Ric.

Ric: I trust you. I just want to make sure you are planning anything. I think I'm going to watch this last match in my office.

Vince: OK.

(The camera goes to a commercial. It comes back and all 20 people are in the ring.)

Justin: Everybody is out here and the battle royal is about to start.

10:30

(The bell rings and all 20 men begin to fight. Hall, Hogan, and Nash team up against HBK, X-PAC, and Triple H. They battle it out until Hall eliminates HBK. RVD and Chris Benoit are also fighting. Chris tries to lock in the crossface, but RVD counters and hits a spinning wheel kick. Benoit flies into the ropes and is met by a kick from Booker T. Chris Benoit is eliminated. Test and Booker team up against RVD. Test goes for the big boot, but RVD ducks and throws Test over the top rope. RVD then chops at Booker. He hits a superkick and goes to the top rope. He jumps and hits the 5 Star Frog Splash. Rikishi and Regal go at it. Regal has the brass knuckles on, but it's not enough to stop Rikishi. Rikishi runs at Regal, turning around at the last moment and hitting him with his giant butt. Regal flies out of the ring. Jericho and Austin fight for a while. Austin hits a stunner and Jericho flies over the top rope. Shane eliminates Big Bossman with a clothesline. Undertaker knocks RVD out of the ring with a chokeslam over the top rope. Rock hits a DDT on Booker T and throws him over the top rope. Angle Olympic Slams Kevin Nash over the tope rope. Goldust hits the Shattered Dreams on X-PAC. X-PAC jumps over the top rope because of the pain. Goldust turns around and is met with a knee from Triple H. Triple H lifts up Goldust, pedigrees him, and throws him over the top rope. Shane eliminates The Undertaker with a kendo stick, and Angle tosses Rikishi over the ropes with a belly to belly suplex. Angle is clotheslined over the top rope by Triple H, but pulls HHH with him. Hall throws Austin out of the ring. It's all down to Hall, Hogan, Shane, and The Rock. Stone Cold jumps onto the ring and pulls Shane over the top rope. Shane attacks Stone Cold outside the ring. The Rock throws Hogan into Hall and Hall goes over the rope. Hogan and The Rock are inside the ring. Rock DDTs Hogan and goes for the People's Elbow. Hogan rolls out of the way and takes control. The two men fight for a minute and then Hogan goes for a legdrop. Rock moves and waits for Hogan to stand up. He hits the Rock Bottom and goes for the People's Elbow again. This time, Hall pulls down on the rope and Rock falls out of the ring. Shane and Scott attack The Rock. They put him back in the ring and time him up in the ropes.)

Justin: Hulk Hogan is the WWF Champion and Vince is about to enter the ring.

("No Chance" hits and out walks the President of the WWF. He carries the WWF Title to the ring and gets a microphone.)

10:55

Vince: I am proud to say that Hulk Hogan is the new WWF Champion. Would you like to say anything?

Hulk: What cha' gonna do Rock? You lost. I am the biggest superstar in the business and always will be.

(Shane, Nash, and Hall stomp on The Rock. All of a sudden, Ric Flair's music blares across the arena. The crowd goes wild as the Vice President steps onto the stage.)

Ric: Hold on guys. Vince, you and I had an agreement. We decided that the WWF Champion would face the last man in the ring at Vengeance. Well that means that The Rock and Hogan will go one on one at the end of the month. I have come up with a move of my own. Until Vengeance, Hogan and Rock are suspended. They can come to the shows and wrestle at house shows, but if they lay a finger on each other or anyone else, the will be FIRED!

(Flair leaves the stage and Hogan lifts his microphone and looks at Hall and Nash.)

Hogan: Since I can't touch this brother, I want you to take him out for me. Kick his ass.

(The nWo attack Rock, get a spray paint can and spray nWo 4 Life on Rock's back.)

End Show

11:03

That's it. If you have any things you'd like to see e-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com or review and tell me. Also give the night a rating between 1 and 5. 1 is worst 5 is best.


	3. House Show: December 3rd

****

WWF HOUSE SHOW- Tuesday December 3rd

I don't own anyone mentioned in this story

House Show Preview: The WWF Title is put on the line for the first time since March.

Card

Match 1

The Hurricane vs. Christian

Match 2

Mr. Perfect vs. Albert- European Title

Match 3

The Dudleys vs. Spike Dudley & Big Show

Match 4

Hardcore Match

Tazz vs. Jerry Lynn vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Rhyno

Match 5

Kane vs. Lance Storm

Match 6

Hulk Hogan vs. Booker T- WWF Title

Ring Announcer: Lita

Commentator: Justin Credible & X-PAC

3:00

(The WWF is live for their first house show. X-PAC and Justin Credible are ringside. Lita is the ring announcer.)

Justin: Welcome to this WWF House Show. I'm Justin Credible and I'm next to my former tag team partner, X-PAC.

X-PAC: Hey Justin. It's nice to see you. This is going to be one of the best House Shows ever. It's to bad it's not televised. Only the people in the crowd will see Booker T take on Hulk Hogan in an attempt to win the WWF Title.

Justin: Speaking of the WWF Title, you were in the match for the WWF Title last night on Raw. It could have been you defending the title tonight.

X-PAC: I'm glad I'm not the champion. Hogan and Rock both have to be very careful. Either one of them can be attacked, but they can't fight back.

Justin: You're right X-PAC. Hogan and Rock were both suspended after the Battle Royal, and can only fight at House Shows. That's why we get to see Hogan defend his title against Booker T.

3:03

(The Hurricane's music begins and he makes his way to the ring.)

Lita: Now making his way to the ring being accompanied by Mighty Molly, The Hurricane.

(Christian's music hits and he walks to the ring.)

Justin: This match will also be a good one. We get to see to athletic people go at it.

(Christian and Hurricane both start to brawl. The Hurricane gets some clotheslines, but Christian dodges one and hits Hurricane with a super kick. Christian then does a gorilla press and drops a knee on The Hurricane's chest. The Hurricane uses his Hurri-Powers to dodge Christian's dropkick, fly to the top rope, and hit Christian with a crossbody. The Hurricane begins to lay into Christian before trying to get a chokeslam. Christian kicks Hurricane and goes for a hurricanrana, but Hurricane uses his Hurri-Strength to powerbomb Christian. The Hurricane goes to the top rope and catches Christian with a hurricanrana of his own. He makes the cover. 1-2-3. After waiting for Lita to pronounce him the winner, Hurricane looks out of the ring and sees Lita attacking Mighty Molly. He goes to help his sidekick who has been laid out with a DDT, but Lita hits The Hurricane with a twist of fate. Despite the attack on Molly and Hurricane, Lita remains at ringside to announce.)

Justin: That was crazy. Lita just took out a super hero.

X-PAC: Don't forget his sidekick. The Hurricane, Molly, and Christian have cleared the ring so it is time to begin the next match.

(Mr. Perfect's music play's and the European Champion walks to the ring with The Big Show.)

Lita: The following contest is for the European Title. First making his way to the ring being accompanied by the special guest referee for this match, Mr. Perfect.

3:15

(Albert's music starts and he comes to the ring.)

Lita: And now entering the ring, the challenger, Albert.

(Albert gets in the ring and is immediately attacked by both Mr. Perfect and The Big Show. The men beat on Albert for a few moments. Mr. Perfect then tells Show to let him have him. He hits Albert in the head repeatedly before DDTing him to the ground. Mr. Perfect makes the cover, but Albert kicks out at two. Mr. Perfect gets out of the ring and gets a chair. He hits Albert in the head and then begins bringing it down on his ribs. Perfect lands the Perfect-Plex and puts his feet on the ropes. The Big Show issues a fast 1-2-3 and rewards Mr. Perfect the European Title. X-PAC and Justin Credible decide that they've had enough. The two men get in the ring and attack The Big Show and Mr. Perfect. X-PAC hits The Big Show with a chair and then and X-FACTOR. Justin hits a That's In Credible on Mr. Perfect. The two men help Albert to his feet and lift their arms in the air. X-FACTOR has reunited. X-PAC and Justin go back to their seats to commentate.)

Justin: Mr. Perfect and Big Show are nothing but a bunch of cheaters. It's good to be a group again.

X-PAC: You're right Justin. They are going to get what's coming to them. We have one more match before we break for an intermission.

3:23

(The Dudleys come out to the ring to a series of boos. Stacy is not accompanying them.)

Justin: This match should be a good one. It was originally The Dudleys vs. Spike and The Big Show, but after what we did to him he won't be out here.

(Spike's music plays and he steps out onto the stage with a microphone.)

Spike: Due to the actions of X-FACTOR, The Big Show will not be fighting with me. Instead I have found a better partner.

(The Rock's music hits and they both walk down to the ring.)

X-PAC: The Rock is going to team with Spike Dudley. This should be a really good match now.

(The Rock and D-Von start in the ring. The Rock has complete control for a minute or two and then tags in Spike. Spike kicks D-Von in the ribs for a while, but then does a flip and lands on D-Von's shoulders. He is about to knock D-Von down underneath him, but Bubba lifts Spike up and tosses him to the outside of the ring. Rock fights with D-Von and Bubba for a while, and Spike gets in the ring. He takes out Bubba's ankles and Rock hits D-Von with a spinebuster. Spike tells Rock to get ready as D-Von stands up. The two men 3-D D-Von. Bubba tries to clothesline The Rock, but is met with a rock bottom. Spike then does the people's elbow to D-Von and Rock does it to Bubba. Spike covers D-Von. 1-2-3. Spike and Rock celebrate in the ring, and then get out a table. Spike grabs D-Von by the neck and attempts to run up the turnbuckle. Hall and Nash run down to the ring and pound on The Rock. They hold him as Bubba breaks up the Dudley Dog. D-Von waits for Spike to get up. He and Bubba proceed to 3-D Spike through the table.)

Justin: That was harsh. Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to go to an intermission, but after that we will have more exciting matches.

3:40

(The crowd leaves to get snacks, use the restrooms, or anything else they want to do. Finally, the show comes back.)

3:50

Justin: We are back and ready for the next match.

X-PAC: We will now see a hardcore match involving four men. Tazz and Rhyno will meet on December 29th to determine the Hardcore Champion. They are two of the four men competing tonight. The other two men will be Jerry Lynn and Jeff Hardy.

(Rhyno's music starts, but he doesn't come out. The camera on the titantron goes to the back. The four men met on their way to the ring and have already begun fighting. Tazz is beating a handicap sign over the ribs of Jerry Lynn. Jeff Hardy is climbing a ladder that he has used to level Rhyno. Jeff goes for the Swanton Bomb, but Rhyno rolls out of the ring causing Jeff to land on the concrete floor.)

Justin: Every man must be eliminated in this match for someone to win.

(Tazz continues to fight Jerry, but Rhyno hits Tazz with a trashcan. Jerry Lynn crawls over to Jeff Hardy who is still down from the Swanton. 1-2-3. Jeff Hardy is no longer in the match. He breaks up Tazz and Rhyno with a speaker that he has found in a storage case. He picks up a fire extinguisher and hits Rhyno in the head. He then hits Tazz with the same thing and empties the storage case. He picks up Rhyno and locks him in the case. Tazz tries to suplex Jerry, but Lynn reverses it with a DDT onto a trashcan that was holding a speaker. He makes the cover on Tazz. 1-2-3. He begins to celebrate and drag the storage case to the parking lot. He notices it feels empty and opens it. Rhyno is not inside. Lynn turns around and Rhyno comes out of no where with a gore. He pins Jerry Lynn. 1-2-3. The camera turns and looks at the case. A giant hole is in the back of the case.)

Justin: There was a whole in the storage case.

X-PAC: I want to see Rhyno crawl out. No one had any idea he got out.

(They show replays of the match and see Rhyno come crashing out of the case.)

Justin: Rhyno gored himself out of the case. He is insane.

X-PAC: It's time to get on with the next match.

4:08

(Kane's music begins and the Big Red Machine walks to the ring.)

Lita: Now making his way to the ring, Kane.

(Lance Storm's music hits and he walks to the ring.)

Justin: Kane hasn't been in a good mood since the return of the WWF. He took out Edge in just a matter of seconds on Monday.

(Lance gets in the ring and is met with Kane's boot. Kane stomps on Lance before picking him up and hitting Lance with a tombstone piledriver. He makes a cover. 1-2-3.)

Lita: Here is your winner, KANE.

Justin: That was another fast performance from Kane.

X-PAC: Well guys, it's time for our main event. The WWF Title will be put on the line.

4:10

(The now music begins and Hogan comes to the ring alone.)

Lita: The following contest is for the WWF Title. First making his way to the ring, he is the WWF Champion, Hollywood Hulk Hogan.

(Booker T's music blasts all around the arena.)

Lita: And now making his way to the ring, the challenger, Booker T.

(Booker and Hogan begin an epic battle between the 5-time WCW Champion and the current WWF Champion. Booker and Hogan never get control of each other. Booker gets in some punches to the face, but Hogan gets a kick to the ribs. Hogan is finally distracted when he sees Lita touch his title. He yells at her and then turns around right into a kick from Booker T. Booker gets a couple of chops on Hogan, but Hogan pokes him in the eye. The two men continue to battle it out until Hogan hits Booker with a boot to the face and then the legdrop. 1-2-3.)

Lita: Here is your winner, and still WWF Champion, HULK HOGAN.

Justin: Thanks for coming to this House Show. We hope to see you when we return here. Please tune in to UPN for Smackdown on Thursday.

3:30

That's the show. If you have any match requests or angles you'd like to see, e-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com or review the show. Please leave a rating for the show between 1 and 10, but be sure to specify which show you are rating. Thanks. Remember, 1 is worst and 10 is best. Sorry about the last match. I am running out of ideas for the match summaries.


	4. Smackdown: December 5th

****

WWF SMACKDOWN- Thursday, December 5th

I don't own anyone mentioned in this story.

Smackdown Preview: Will Kane continue his destruction?

Card

Match 1

Spike Dudley vs. X-PAC

Light Heavyweight Title

Match 2

X-FACTOR vs. The Perfect Show

Match 3

Kane vs. D-Von

Match 4

Rikishi vs. Rhyno

Hardcore Match

Match 5

Shane McMahon vs. Stone Cold

Match 6

Scott Hall vs. Booker T

Ring Announcer: Jeff Hardy

Commentators: Chris Jericho & Mick Foley

8:00

(A clip of The Rock losing the Battle Royal because of Scott Hall is shown. It then shows Vince rewarding Hulk Hogan the WWF Title and Ric Flair suspending The Rock and Hogan until Vengeance. The camera switches to Mick Foley and Chris Jericho.)

Mick: Hello Chris. Welcome to the first Smackdown since the nWo destroyed the WWF. Last night at a House Show we saw Hulk Hogan pin Booker T. Tonight, Booker T will go one on one with Scott Hall.

Chris: Mick, Hulk Hogan winning the WWF Title was one of the biggest surprises I've ever seen. I, the living legend, should have won the match. I was screwed by that no good, English bastard, William Regal.

Mick: Stone Cold eliminated you.

Chris: Shut up. If Regal would have eliminated Austin before Austin got to me, I would be the WWF Champion and that is all there is to it.

(The Rock's music hits and the Number 1 Contender for the WWF Title walks to the ring.)

Mick: Two matches have already been set for Vengeance. Rhyno and Tazz will fight for the Hardcore Title, and The Rock will go one on one with Hulk Hogan for the WWF Title.

The Rock: Finally, The Rock has come back to Smackdown. Monday night, The Rock got to fight in the biggest match of his career. It all came down to The Rock vs. Hollywood Hulk Hogan. The two men that were supposed to face of at Wrestlemania X8 to decide the biggest icon in the history of sports entertainment. All that had to happen was one man fall over the top rope and the match would be over. The Rock should have took off the people's elbow pad, ran to the people's ropes, and stuffed the people's elbow straight up Hulk Hogan's candy ass! That did not happen because his piece of trash friend Scott Hall pulled the rope down, causing The Rock to fall out of the ring. The Rock may not be able to lay a finger on anyone in the WWF until Vengeance, but Hogan, you can count on The Rock kicking your wrinkly ass all over this very ring. You may not be here tonight, but The Rock knows you are watching at home and The Rock has one thing to say to you. What 'cha gonna do when Rocky Mavia runs wild on you.

(The Rock's music plays again and The Rock leaves the ring.)

Mick: The Rock is out to get Hulk Hogan. I can't wait until Vengeance.

(The camera cuts to a locker room where Scott Hall is talking on a cell phone. Kevin Nash is also with him.)

Scott: Hey Hogan, I know what he just said, but you can trust me. The Rock isn't going to touch you even at Vengeance. We'll take care of it. (Hogan talks a little.) I told you, you are completely safe. I'm going to talk to Vince and try to get the weekend off for us. (Hogan talks some more.) We'll take care of The Rock. We're not suspended. If we want to take care of The Rock, we can do whatever we want to him. (Vince enters the ring.) I've got to go. Vince is here.

Vince: Hey guys.

Scott: Vince, I'd like to know if we can have the weekend off. Hogan's a little worried about The Rock and everyone else.

Vince: I'm sorry. I must have forgot to tell you. My name is Mr. McMahon to you guys. No you cannot have the weekend off. I've got big plans for Hogan and you two. You are teaming up with Hogan at a House Show on Saturday, and the nWo is the guest host for Sunday Night Heat. Tell Hogan that if he doesn't show up for the shows, he's FIRED!

Mick: Hogan and Hall are teaming up at a House Show on Saturday. That should be a good one.

(The camera goes to a commercial. We come back and here X-PAC's music in the background.)

8:18

Jeff Hardy: The following contest is for the Light Heavyweight Title. First entering the ring, X-PAC.

Mick: On Tuesday we saw X-FACTOR reunite. Albert and Justin Credible will team up to take on The Perfect Show's Big Show and Mr. Perfect later.

(Spike's music plays and he walks to the ring.)

Jeff Hardy: Now making his way to the ring, Spike Dudley.

(The two men put on a fast paced performance. X-PAC hits Spike with a series of different kicks. He does a German Suplex and then goes for a pin. 1-2-. X-PAC lifts Spike up and throws him into the ropes. He hits Spike with a clothesline and then kicks him in the ribs. The Dudleys then walk down to the ring. Spike is distracted and turns around into a dropkick. Spike manages to fight back and finally hits a Dudley Dog. He makes a cover. 1-2-3. The Dudleys get in the ring and then attack X-PAC. X-PAC stands up and falls victim to a 3-D. Spike, D-Von, and Bubba raise their hands in victory. They walk off with the Light Heavyweight Title.)

Jeff: Here is your winner, and Light Heavyweight Champion, SPIKE DUDLEY.

Mick: The Dudleys have come back together and attacked X-PAC.

Chris: The Dudleys can be dangerous. X-PAC's lucky they didn't bring out the tables.

(The camera switches to backstage where Steven Richards is waiting with Shane McMahon.)

Steven: Shane, after the battle royal on Monday, you helped the nWo brutally attack The Rock. What are your connections with the nWo?

Shane: Steven, I did not grant you an interview to talk about the nWo. I came to you to talk about Ric Flair. Ric is a dirty piece of trash and is only here because my father wanted to reopen the company. The WWF doesn't need Ric Flair. Because of him, The Rock and Hulk Hogan are suspended until their match at Vengeance. The WWF Champion should be able to do whatever he wants, but Ric is preventing Hogan that privilege. I can't wait until my dad gets rid of him.

Steven: How do you know Vince is going to get rid of Mr. Flair?

Shane: I ran a successful business for a while. I tried to shut down the WWF and my father stopped me. As long as Ric is in the WWF, it will slowly shut the federation down. There is no way my father will keep him around. Now I've got to prepare for my match with Austin.

(Shane leaves and the camera goes to a commercial. It returns and shows Vince enter Ric's office.)

8:38

Vince: Hey partner.

Ric: Let's get something straight. Your son has been prancing around the WWF claiming that you are going to get rid of me. Tell me the truth Vince. Do you want me here?

Vince: Ric, my son is a no good loser. He tried to run me out of business, but I still allowed you to bring him back into the WWF. He's the one I don't want here. He signed the nWo. I don't want any of them in the WWF. To make things simple, you will be here until you retire or die.

(Vince leaves and the camera goes to ringside wear X-FACTOR's music has started.)

Mick: Shane McMahon is a no good liar. Vince needs to set Shane straight.

Chris: You're right Mick. The nWo and Shane are pathetic and shouldn't have been placed back in the WWF. Albert and Justin Credible are in the ring ready to face Mr. Perfect and The Big Show.

(Mr. Perfect's music plays and he walks out with The Big Show and his European Title.)

Mick: This all started because Mr. Perfect had The Big Show give him a three count on Monday to help him win the European Title. Justin and X-PAC then joined Albert and we have this match here on Smackdown.

(Justin starts the match against The Big Show. The Big Show delivers a ton of shots to Justin. He throws him into the rope and flips him over his back. He goes after Albert and then tags in Perfect. He continues his perfect streak by suplexing Justin a few times. He then kicks him in the ribs and lifts him up. Justin punches Perfect in the ribs and delivers a DDT. The two men lay in the middle of the ring as the referee begins to count. 1-2-3-4-5. Justin gets to his feet and tags Albert. Albert hits Mr. Perfect just as he reaches for The Big Show. Albert lifts Perfect high above his head and drops him to the ground. Perfect lands and The Big Show makes a blind tag. He gets in the ring and clotheslines Albert. The two men fight for a period of time, but Justin is tagged in. Justin reverses a military press by jumping to the ground. He pushes The Big Show into the ropes and superkicks him in the face. Justin covers Show, but Mr. Perfect tries to break it up. Albert hits a Baldo Bomb on Mr. Perfect as the referee counts. 1-2-3.)

Chris: That was an upset, or in other words Just In Credible.

Jeff Hardy: Here is your winner, X-FACTOR.

Mick: I knew Albert could do it, but I didn't expect Justin to.

(The camera goes backstage to Ric Flair's office. He is talking on his cell phone.)

Ric: Hey, Arn. I think I can trust Vince. He said he only let me bring Shane in to keep us on good terms. (Arn talks.) He says he's glad to be back and that he is with me 100% on suspending The Rock and Hulk Hogan. I've got to go. I've got a feeling I'm going to be needed at ringside for this next match. Bye.

(Flair hangs up and we go to a commercial. We come back at ringside and here Kane's music playing.)

8:55

Mick: I wonder why Flair wants to come to the ring.

Chris: It better be good. The last time we saw Flair, he was suspending the two biggest names in the WWF. Besides Chris Jericho, that is.

Mick: Kane is on his way to the ring to take on D-Von Dudley. Kane defeated Edge on Raw and Lance Storm at a House Show on Tuesday. Both matches were finished in record time for Kane.

(D-Von makes his way to the ring to his music. Bubba and Spike are not with him.)

Chris: Kane is looking really good. If he would have been in the Battle Royal, I'm sure he would have won.

(D-Von gets in the ring and is torn into by Kane. Kane clotheslines D-Von and then does a tombstone piledriver. He waits for D-Von to stand up. He grabs the Dudley by the throat and chokeslams him. 1-2-3. After the match Ric Flair's music hits and he walks to the ring carrying a bag.)

Ric: Woooooo! Kane, ever since we came back, you have been tearing into your opponents. You have earned my respect and probably the respect of every superstar in the back room. I would like to present you with the Intercontinental Title.

(He pulls a title out of the bag, but it does not look like the Intercontinental Title.)

Ric: It will no longer be called the Intercontinental Title though. It will now be the TV Title. I have one catch for you. Since you have proven that you are a monster, you will be forced to defend the TV Title at every Raw, Smackdown, Heat, and House Show until Vengeance when you will face, wooooooooo, The Undertaker.

Mick: HOLY SOCKS Chris! Kane is the TV Champion and will face his brother at Vengeance. That match will be bloody.

Chris: I don't think that it is going to be a short match like the ones he's had so far. Taker is to big for Kane to destroy him in less than two minutes.

(The camera goes back to Ric's locker room. A man enters the room and leaves a tape on the table. The camera then goes to commercial. We come back and see Ric enter his office. He finds the tape and puts it in the VCR. A voice is heard that sounds like Vince. The room is to dark to tell who it is.)

Vince on camera: Hello Ric. Do you think you are important? You have the ability to give out titles and suspend people, but do you think I care? You are nothing but the Vice President of this company. I don't like you doing things without permission. You are not important to me or anyone else around here. The WWF is back, but now it's time to take out the trash. Have fun Ric. This will be your last month here.

(The camera goes to ringside.)

Mick: Vince really does want Ric gone. He lied to his partner.

Chris: What's Ric gonna do? It's like Vince said, he's only Vice President, Mick.

(The music begins and Rikishi walks to the ring.)

Mick: This match could change Vengeance. If Rhyno loses the match, he loses his number 1 contender spot.

(Rhyno's music plays and he comes to the ring. Rikishi gets out and tries to hit Rhyno with a trashcan. Rhyno grabs the trashcan and pushes Rikishi into the ring. He hits Rikishi with the can and then gets a fire extinguisher. He stuffs the nozzle into Rikishi's butt and shoots the foam. The foam comes out brown and chunky. The men get in the ring and Rikishi takes over. He uses signs to keep Rhyno down and then goes for the stink face. He backs up and farts in Rhyno's face, causing more brown, chunky foam to come out. Rhyno wipes his face off and opens his eyes. Right when he opens them, Rikishi hits him in the head with a kendo stick. The fight goes back outside the ring and Rhyno gains control. He uses the stairs on Rikishi and eventually hits a gore. He makes the cover. 1-2-3.)

Mick: Rhyno has kept his spot for Vengeance.

(The camera goes backstage where Vince and Ric are watching the tape.)

Ric: So I'm not good enough for you. I thought you said you wanted me here.

Vince: That's not me. It says that the time was 8:30. I was with you then. It has to be someone else.

Ric: Who else would it be?

Vince: Where's the tape from?

(Ric takes the tape out and looks at it.)

Ric: It says Thompson and Son's Tape Rentals. 726 Fuller St., Los Angeles, California.

Vince: That's four blocks from here. (Vince stops for a minute.) That was Shane. He told me he was going to the Burger King on Fuller St. around tewenty after eight. He must have stopped there first. Don't interrupt his match. Austin can handle it himself. We'll get our revenge some other time.

9:30

(The camera goes to the ring and Shane's music plays. He enters with Kevin Nash at his side.)

Mick: Shane made the tape. Thank God.

(Austin enters the ring to his music. The match begins with the two guys exchanging punches. Kevin tries to interfere, but the referee holds him back. Austin hits Kevin and sends him flying off the ropes. Shane clotheslines Austin, but Austin quickly recovers and attacks Shane. After a while, Austin hits a stunner. 1-2-3. Nash gets in the ring and attacks Stone Cold. He hits the Jackknife Powerbomb. Shane recovers and tells Kevin to carry Austin to the Spanish announce table. Shane climbs a large amount of cases and jumps off. He hits the leap of faith and breaks both announce tables. Austin and Shane have to be carried off on stretchers.)

Mick: Shane just destroyed Austin, but may have destroyed himself at the same time.

Chris: I can't wait for the main event. Scott Hall will take on Booker T next.

(The camera cuts to a commercial. We come back to the nWo music. Scott Hall makes his way to the ring with no one to help him.)

Mick: Welcome back. Scott Hall is in the ring and here comes Booker T.

(Booker gets in the ring and quickly goes after Scott Hall. He hits him with different kicks and punches. Hall comes back with an Insider's Edge attempt. Booker counters and eventually hits a BookEnd. He gets the cover. 1-2-3. After the match, Booker hangs in the ring. Nash drives a truck to the ring. He gets out and hits Booker T with a sledgehammer. Hall does the Insider's Edge to Booker and then sprays "nWo 4 Life" in white spray paint. They tie him up and put him in the truck. They take off and the show begins to end.)

Mick: Booker T was just kidnapped by the nWo!

Chris: That was unnecessary. I can't wait to see what happens over the weekend and on Raw.

End Show

10:00


	5. House Show: December 7th

****

WWF HOUSE SHOW- Saturday, December 7th

I don't own anyone mentioned in this story. I am bored and don't feel like writing detailed matches. I'm just going to try and get this done.

House Show Preview: Hogan and Hall team up.

Card

Match 1

Spike Dudley (c.) vs. X-PAC

Light Heavyweight Title

Match 2

Mr. Perfect (c.) vs. Kurt Angle

European Title

Match 3

Jerry Lynn vs. Tazz

Hardcore Match

Match 4

Albert vs. The Big Show

Match 5

Kane (c.) vs. Rob Van Dam

TV Title

Match 6

Hulk Hogan/Scott Hall vs. The Rock/Booker T

Ring Announcer: Stone Cold

Commentators: Justin Credible & Jeff Hardy

3:00

(The fans file into the arena. Justin Credible and Jeff Hardy are ready to begin commentary and Stone Cold is read to announce. Austin picks up a microphone and begins to speak.)

Austin: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Light Heavyweight Title. First making his way to the ring, he is the Light Heavyweight Champion and is being accompanied by Bubba Ray and D-Von, Spike Dudley.

Justin: Hello everyone and welcome to this WWF House Show. We have some exciting matches tonight, and since this is non-televised, Hulk Hogan and The Rock will be fighting in the main event.

Jeff: Scott Hall will team with Hogan, and The Rock will team with Booker T, who has been kidnapped by the nWo. We are all set for this match though.

Austin: And now making his way to the ring, the challenger, X-PAC.

Justin: My tag team partner is going to bring home the gold.

(Spike slaps X-PAC across the chest. He keeps control until X-PAC hits a spinning wheel kick and then a legdrop from the top rope. They battle on the outside of the ring for a while. X-PAC pounds on Spike and then hits an X-FACTOR. The referee is distracted when he sees Stacy Kiebler run through the crowd. This allows Bubba and D-Von to get in the ring and 3-D X-PAC. Spike crawls over to X-PAC and the referee counts. 1-2-3. Stacy gets in the ring to congratulate Spike, but Spike kicks her in the stomach and does the Dudley Dog. D-Von gets a table and when Stacy stands up, the Dudleys 3-D her.)

Justin: Spike Dudley just cheated to beat my partner X-PAC. For some reason, X-FACTOR keeps getting screwed out of their title shots. It has nearly been one week since Hulk Hogan won the WWF Title on Raw. I can't wait to find out what will happen with him or Shane McMahon.

Jeff: Well Justin, everyone has cleared the ring and Mr. Perfect is now walking towards it.

Stone Cold: The following contest is for the European Title. First making his way to the ring, the champion, Mr. Perfect.

Justin: I had the chance to get in the ring with Mr. Perfect on Smackdown, and it was no party. He is nothing but a low life cheater.

Stone Cold: Now making his way to the ring, the challenger, also known as the Red, White, and Blue Jackass, Kurt Angle.

(Mr. Perfect and Kurt Angle use a bunch of different suplexs. Kurt hits a belly to belly and Mr. Perfect flies across the ring. Kurt pounds on Mr. Perfect for a couple of minutes and then puts him in the ankle lock. Mr. Perfect makes it to the ropes and begins to fight back. The match goes to the outside of the ring and Perfect splits Kurt's head open on the steps. They move back into the ring and Mr. Perfect does the Perfect-Plex. He makes the cover. 1-2-3.)

Justin: Mr. Perfect finally gets a clean victory, except for the shot with the stairs. I can't wait until he loses his title.

Jeff: I was the ring announcer on Smackdown, and I noticed that Mr. Perfect was running around as if he were looking for something to hit someone with. He needs to be cleaned up.

Justin: After this match, we will take an intermission before we start the second half of the night.

3:20

(Tazz makes his way to the ring. He starts to take items from under the ring.)

Jeff: This match is for the number 1 contender spot for the Hardcore Title. Right now, Tazz will take on Rhyno at Vengeance, but either man could lose his spot.

Justin: Jerry Lynn comes from ECW. No offense, but he should have beat you. Rhyno, Tazz, and Jerry Lynn are three of the people that created hardcore.

Jeff: You're right. Jerry Lynn did help invent the hardcore style of wrestling, but I created the high flying style. I will do anything extreme.

(The match starts with Tazz hitting Jerry Lynn with a stop sign. The guys leave the ring and use anything they can find outside. Jerry Lynn levels Tazz with a camera and then gets a bag of thumbtacks out from under the ring. He spreads them out inside and drags Tazz into the ring. He goes for a DDT, but Tazz reverses it and does a fisherman suplex. Jerry Lynn lands on the tacks. Tazz gets a table out of the ring and puts Jerry Lynn through it. He then locks him in the Tazzmission and Jerry Lynn is forced to tap out.)

Justin: We just saw tacks brought into this match. Tazz is still going to Vengeance.

Jeff: We are going to take a break so you can do what you need. We will be back in 10 minutes.

3:45

(The fans come back when they here The Big Show's music playing across the arena.)

Justin: Here comes the tag team partner and fellow cheater of Mr. Perfect. He is going to take on my partner Albert. This wouldn't be happening if Mr. Perfect wouldn't have had The Big Show steal the European Title and serve as a guest referee.

(Albert comes to the ring. The Big Show tries to take down Albert, but Albert fights back. They go at it with the momentum going back and forth from one big man to another. Albert spins The Big Show around after a while and then goes for the Baldo Bomb. The Big Show grabs the throat of Albert and chokeslams him. He gets the cover. 1-2-3.)

Justin: It is not looking to good for us. We can't get a win. Well, on Thursday, Ric Flair gave Kane the new TV Title and said that he has to defend it at every WWF event until Vengeance when he will face The Undertaker.

Jeff: That means we will see Kane right now. He's going to take on Mr. Monday Night, Rob Van Dam.

(Kane's music plays and he goes to the ring.)

Justin: After this match we will see are main event. The WWF Champion will team with Scott Hall to take on The Rock and Booker T.

(RVD gets in the ring and is attacked by Kane. Kane does his usual routine and chokeslams RVD. 1-2-3. The Undertaker comes to the ring and attacks Kane with a chair. He sets him up for The Last Ride and brings him down onto the chair. He then leaves the ring on his motorcycle.)

Justin: Kane is being helped out of the ring so that we can get right into the main event.

4:00

(Hall and Hogan go to the ring while Kane is being carried out. They bring the tied up Booker with them and toss him in the corner.)

(The Rock comes to the ring and fights both men at once. The match goes on for a while and Rock does a spinebuster to Hogan. Booker tags in, but is destroyed by Scott Hall. The Rock gets back in the ring and falls victim to an Insider's Edge. 1-2-3. Hogan and Hall tie Booker back up and take off before The Rock can recover.)

Justin: Be sure to tune into Sunday Night Heat. Hogan, Hall, and Nash will be the guest hosts. I'll see you then.

END SHOW

4:30

Hey. Read and review with a rating for the show. I'm going to be running a contest every month. I should have that ready soon. Rate the show with its name from 1-5. 5 is best. E-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com with any angles you want to see. Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of match description. I don't feel up to writing long matches. Thanks. ZLH86


	6. Heat: December 8

WWF Sunday Night Heat- Sunday December 8  
  
I don't own anyone mentioned in this story.  
  
Heat Preview: The nWo joins the show.  
  
|Card | |Match 1 |Match 2 | |Spike Dudley (c.) vs. Christian |Chris Benoit vs. Rhyno | |Light Heavyweight Title | | |Match 3 | |Kane (c.) vs. Eddie Guerrero | |TV Title | |Ring Announcer: Tazz |Commentator: Shane-O-Mac and Justin | | |Credible |  
  
7:00  
  
(The camera comes on and shows Justin Credible and Shane McMahon.)  
  
Justin: Hello people. Welcome to Sunday Night Heat. I am your host, Justin Credible, and please welcome my co-host for the night, Shane McMahon.  
  
Shane: What's up Justin? We have a great show planned for tonight. The nWo will join us in a while, but we have a couple of matches before that.  
  
Justin: Kane will defend his TV Title in our main event tonight, but first, the Light Heavyweight Title will be put on the line.  
  
(Spike Dudley comes to the ring with Bubba Ray and D-Von.)  
  
Tazz: The following match is for the Light Heavyweight Title. First entering the ring, being accompanied by Bubba Ray and D-Von, he is the Light Heavyweight Champion, Spike Dudley.  
  
(Christian walks to the ring with Edge.)  
  
Justin: Edge and Christian have joined up. We haven't seen them together in over a year.  
  
(Christian and Spike reverse each other's moves for a while, but Christian kicks Spike in the ribs. He takes control of Spike and hits a hurricanrana. 1-2-. Spike kicks out. Christian punches him in the head a couple of times, but Spike comes back with a punch to the stomach. Clothesline to Christian and stomps to the stomach. 1-2-. Christian kicks out. They brawl some more and Christian takes the lead with a crossbody. He waits for Spike to stand up and then does the Unprettier. 1-2-. Bubba and D-Von get in the ring and break up the count. Christian stands up and gets a 3-D from the Dudleys. Edge gets in the ring, but is met with a Dudley Dog. Spike, Bubba, and D- Von all leave the ring with the Light Heavyweight Title.)  
  
Shane: That was a very athletic match, but the winner by disqualification is Spike Dudley.  
  
Justin: That was cheap Shane. When we return, we will talk about your match with Stone Cold Steve Austin on Smackdown, and we will see our second match of the night.  
  
(The show goes to a commercial. They return with the nWo backstage.)  
  
Hall: Hey guys. Are you ready to go talk to our man Shane?  
  
Hogan: Oh yeah brother. What Shane did to Stone Cold was great. I can't wait until I get to do it to The Rock.  
  
Nash: We've got a while. Lets go see if any losers around here have anything for us to eat.  
  
(Nash, Hall, and Hogan go to eat. The camera returns to Justin and Shane.)  
  
Justin: Welcome back to Sunday Night Heat. Shane, you absolutely destroyed Stone Cold on Thursday. Let's take a look back at what happened.  
  
(A tape plays of Shane putting Austin through a table.)  
  
Shane: What?  
  
Justin: Stop it Shane.  
  
Shane: What?  
  
Justin: Anyway, Stone Cold was released from the hospital late Thursday night and will be at Raw tomorrow night. It will be one week since Hulk Hogan won the WWF Title.  
  
Shane: Stone Cold is a loser, just like The Rock. I can't wait until my buddies in the nWo take care of him.  
  
(Chris Benoit enters the ring to take on Rhyno.)  
  
Justin: This match will be a great match up between to absolute animals.  
  
(Rhyno enters the ring.)  
  
Shane: This match will not be for the #1 Contender spot. It's one on one brutal action.  
  
7:25  
  
(Rhyno gores Benoit, but they run into the referee. Tazz gets in the ring and puts Rhyno in the Tazzmission. The referee gets back in the ring as Benoit slowly covers Rhyno. 1-2-3. Benoit picks up the victory.)  
  
Justin: Chris Benoit just stole the victory. When we come back from the break, we will be joined by the nWo.  
  
(The show goes to a commercial. We return with the nWo's music playing. They show up with Booker T still tied up in their truck.)  
  
Justin: Welcome back to the show. We are no being joined by Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash.  
  
Shane: Hello boys.  
  
Scott: What's up man?  
  
Shane: You ready for a Shane-O-Mac style interview?  
  
Hulk: Anything you say brother.  
  
Shane: How does it feel to be back in the WWF guys?  
  
Nash: It's good to be back. When we destroyed the WWF before Wrestlemania, we felt like there was something missing. We got rid of this place to easily, but this time, we will not totally destroy the WWF until every superstar is in the hospital. You're either with us or against us.  
  
Shane: How do you feel about defending the WWF Title against The Rock at Vengeance?  
  
Hogan: Brother, The Rock is all talk and no action. We destroyed him back in March and when we are in Colorado for Vengeance he will have to beg us to let him leave. I'm sick of listening to him talking about shoving things up people's rear ends. In three weeks, Hulkamania is going to run wild on The Rock.  
  
Shane: Who-.  
  
Justin: Excuse me Shane, but could I ask these guys a question before they have to leave?  
  
Shane: Oh, sure dude.  
  
Justin: Why does it seem that all your focus is on Stone Cold lately?  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Justin: You heard me.  
  
Hall: Please Justin, from now on ask us questions that we care about. We haven't been spending all of our time on that worthless piece of trash. You saw what we did to The Rock on Raw. We just want to let Hogan finish the job, so we have been picking on Austin, getting him ready for when it's his turn to get his ass kicked.  
  
Shane: Who could we see joining the nWo next?  
  
Nash: Shane, we would love to have you in our group, but if we had to pick someone else then we'd have to go with Kane. The man is a monster. He's destroyed every one of his opponents and is deserves to be called the TV Champion. There is no way that his brother is going to beat him.  
  
Justin: Guys that's all of the time we have for tonight. Maybe we will see you back on the show soon.  
  
(Stone Cold comes out of no where and attacks Hogan, Hall, Nash, and Shane. He hits Hogan and Hall with a chair and delivers stunners to Shane and Nash. He then unties Booker T from the nWo's truck and walks off.)  
  
Justin: The nWo have just been torn apart along with my partner Shane courtesy of Stone Cold. We'll be right back for the main event.  
  
(The camera goes to a commercial. When we come back, Justin is going solo.)  
  
Justin: It's time for our main event. The TV Title will be put on the line thanks to Ric Flair's stipulation saying that if Kane is champion he must defend it at every show until Vengeance.  
  
7:50  
  
(Kane comes to the ring.)  
  
Justin: We will be leaving immediately after this match. Don't forget to tune into Raw tomorrow night.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero enters the ring and the match begins. Eddie Guerrero hits a frog splash, but Kane gets up while Eddie is celebrating and is chokeslammed. 1-2-3. Kane keeps the title for one more day.)  
  
END SHOW  
  
8:00  
  
That's the show. Review with a rating between 1 and 5. I hope to have Raw up soon, and I am still looking for arenas to hold Vengeance. I'm thinking about the Colorado Avalanche's arena, but I will take requests for other places in Colorado including colleges. E-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com with any requests or leave them in your review. Thanks. 


	7. Raw is War: December 9th

****

WWF Raw is War-December 9th

I don't own anyone in this story.

Raw is War Preview: Who will be named champion next?

**Card**

****

Match 1

Edge vs. Rhyno

Hardcore Match

****

Match 2

The Hardy Boys vs. The Dudley Boys

Tag Team Titles

****

Match 3

Test vs. Albert

****

Match 4

Kane vs. The Big Show

TV Title

****

Match 5

The Undertaker vs. Kurt Angle

****

Match 6

Stone Cold & Booker T vs. Kevin Nash & Scott Hall

Commentators: Justin Credible & Mick Foley

Ring Announcer: The Rock

****

9:00

(Raw kicks off with footage of Booker T being kidnapped by the nWo on Smackdown. It then shows a tape from Heat when Stone Cold attacks Shane McMahon and the nWo and then saves Booker T. The camera cuts to ringside, where Justin Credible and Mick Foley are waiting.)

Justin: We are live for Raw. It has been one week since Hulk Hogan won the WWF Title, but many other things have happened also.

Mick: That's right Justin. We saw the brutal beating that Stone Cold Steve Austin took, plus, the nWo kidnapped Booker T.

Justin: Stone Cold has been told to stay at his hotel until the main event when he and Booker T will try to get their revenge on the nWo tonight. Also, the TV Title will be put on the line thanks to Ric Flair.

(Rhyno's music hits and he enters the ring.)

Rock: The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the #1 contender spot for the Hardcore Title. Introducing first, the current #1 contender, Rhyno.

Mick: I have a huge announcement to make right now. I was told by Vince McMahon that they are really close to acquiring Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Vince says that both men are pleased with the WWF product and are glad to see that Vince and Ric are working to keep the nWo under control.

(Edge enters the ring to a huge crowd pop.)

Justin: Does that mean you will be out of a job, Mick?

Mick: I don't know. I am real close to returning as a wrestler. I just hope I can get past my knee problems.

(Edge is powerbombed to the mat after being hit with a trashcan. Rhyno waits for Edge to get up, and then gores him into a stop sign that is leaning against the turnbuckle. 1-2-3. Rhyno leaves the ring to a ton of boos as he yells at the crowd.)

Rock: Here is your winner, and still #1 contender, RHYNO.

Justin: Rhyno just gored Edge through a stop sign. Imagine what he will do to Tazz in three weeks at Vengeance.

(The camera goes backstage to Ric Flair's office. He is watching the show until The Undertaker enters the room.)

Ric: What do you want?

'Taker: Does it really matter what I want? I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you decided to make me fight my brother?

Ric: That was a business decision, and what I decide to do is what will happen. It's none of your business why I did it.

'Taker: You know how I feel about family, especially your family. I don't want to fight my brother Kane, but I will. I'm going to do it because I want the TV Title. I'm going to go easy on my brother, but lets not forget what I did to your son. I don't like you, but I didn't want to do that to David. I had to do that. I went easy on your son. It's hard to think of what I would've, or will, do to you. Flair, you better leave my family alone.

(The camera goes to a commercial. When we return, Austin's music is playing and the Texas Rattlesnake is heading for the ring. He already has a microphone in his hand.)

9:23

Justin: What is he doing out here? He was told not to be here until later.

Mick: He's got something to say Justin. Let the man speak.

Stone Cold: Shut up. I've got something to say. (Crowd: What?) Let me speak. (What?) I need to talk. Shane McMahon is the biggest jackass I have ever seen. (What?) He's a son of a bitch. (What?) A jerk. (What?) I'm going to kick his ass. Shane, you may have put me in the hospital, but I'm here tonight. If I see you Shane, I'm going to kick you in the stomach, put your head on my shoulder, and bam, stunner. I'm going to put some stink on it like I did on Sunday Night Heat last night. You can't keep me down Shane. I'm a rattlesnake. If you mess with me, I'm going to come right back and bite you in the ass. (What?) I'm going to hurt you. You've messed with me one to many times Shane. I want you at Vengeance. Come on Shane. Let's do this. If you want to put me through a table, then lets do it at Vengeance.

(Shane's music starts and he steps onto the stage along with the nWo. He is holding a microphone in his hand. Austin gets out of the ring and heads for Shane.)

Shane: Stone Cold! Stone Cold! Stop right there. I don't want to hurt you Austin. Listen to me. You are a rattlesnake and the biggest S.O.B in the WWF. I respect you Austin. I respect that you want to fight someone of my caliber Austin. I respect you so much, I'm not going fight you at Vengeance. I know you want your revenge.

Austin: What?

Shane: Please don't interrupt me.

Austin: What?

Shane: I said shut up, Austin. I'm not going to play your games. I don't want to fight you. You already beat me. It's over between us.

(Vince's music plays and he steps onto the stage.)

Vince: Well look at this. It's my poison. Finally I get a chance to talk to the three men that I brought here to destroy my creation. Shane, you did lose to Stone Cold on Monday, but it's far from over between the two of you. I see big matches in your future. You guys are good enough to possibly headline a Wrestlemania. You lost on Monday, but your actions following the loss were unacceptable. So in the interest of fairness, Ric Flair and I have decided to put you in a match at Vengeance against Stone Cold Steve Austin. It won't be any old match though. It's going to be the biggest match of your career. One of you will get to decide the kind of match you compete in. The person will be decided in a drunk off your ass match on the Smackdown before Vengeance. You will drink, drink, and drink until one man passes out. The one that stays conscious will get to decide the match.

Stone Cold: Stop Vince. If you want to see Stone Cold and Shane McMahon in a drunk of your ass match, give me a hell yeah.

Crowd: HELL YEAH!

(Stone Cold's music hits as he drinks a few beers.)

Justin: Stone Cold will fight Shane in some form of match at Vengeance. I can't wait to find out what kind it will be.

(The camera cuts to a commercial. We come back to ringside after a few minutes.)

9:50

Justin: The tag team titles are going to be decided right now. There was a drawing backstage to decide the competitors tonight. It was decided that Matt and Jeff Hardy will take on Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley. Matt and Jeff are in the ring already and here come Bubba and D-Von.

Mick: These two teams are the best in the business. There is no better choices for the this tag team match.

(Bubba and D-Von 3-D Matt. Lita gets on the top rope and does a hurricanrana to Bubba while the referee is not looking. Spike does a Dudley Dog to Lita while Jeff does a swanton bomb to Bubba. D-Von goes after Jeff, but the referee refuses to count because Jeff is not the legal man. D-Von turns around and receives a twist of fate. 1-2-3.)

Justin: Matt and Jeff just won the tag team titles.

Mick: Look at these guys. They just took down the second biggest tag team in the history of wrestling.

Justin: Who's the first?

Mick: The Rock 'n' Sock Connection you idiot.

(The camera goes to Ric's office when Shane enters the room.)

Shane: You put my dad up to this, didn't you? You know you've got a higher position in this company than I have, so you brainwash my dad and make him turn on me.

Ric: Now that's the final straw. I don't care about my power in the WWF. Your dad has hated you ever since you stole WCW from under his nose. You tried to run your dad out of business. Well Shane, selling your stock to me was your worst nightmare, because I am going to put you in a match at Wednesday's House Show against, woooo, my buddy Kane. Get out of my locker room before I have to call security.

(Raw goes to a commercial. When it comes back, Justin and Mick are at ringside.)

Justin: Welcome back to Raw. Matt and Jeff Hardy just won the tag team titles, but we don't have enough time to talk about that. We are going to get right into the next match.

(Albert's music hits and he walks to the ring without X-PAC.)

Mick: You're buddy Albert is flying solo tonight against Test. Test's immunity ran out last month so hopefully we will see a nice clean fight.

(Test comes down to the ring.)

Justin: I don't like the chances of Test, not just because Albert's my friend, but because Test is nothing without his immunity. He can't threaten referees anymore so he is going to be in some trouble.

(Test and Albert are both down. Mr. Perfect runs to the ring and distracts the referee. The Big Show enters through the crowd and chokeslams Albert. Test covers Albert. 1-2-3. Mr. Perfect walks to the announce table and shows Justin Credible his European Title. He laughs at Justin, but Justin retaliates. He does the Just In Credible to Mr. Perfect, but is met with a big boot from Test. X-PAC comes to the ring and fights off Test and The Big Show. Albert gets up and does a baldo bomb to Test and X-PAC does an X-FACTOR to The Big Show. Justin, Albert, and X-PAC then leave the ring.)

10:10

Mick: I don't believe what just happened. I have no partner ladies and gentleman. X-FACTOR just destroyed Test and The Perfect Show.

(The show goes backstage to Vince's office. Linda is with him and they are looking over some contracts.)

Vince: Do you really think we can do this?

Linda: Vince, I am behind you 100%, and I am sure Ric will support you. We'll have a board meeting on Thursday and see what happens.

Vince: It was a lot easier to fire people before Ric decided that everything we do needs to be accepted by the board.

(Ric enters the room.)

Ric: What's up?

Vince: We are having a meeting on Thursday. There is something we need to discuss. Right now, though, I need you to send Chris Jericho to help Mick.

(Ric leaves and the show goes to a commercial. It returns with Y2J's music playing.)

Mick: Hello guys. My Smackdown partner, Chris Jericho, is now joining me. Welcome to the show Chris.

Chris: Hello Mick. Once again you get to be graced with the presence of a living legend. What two jackasses are we going to see next.

(Kane's music blares across the arena and the pyros blast off.)

Mick: I wonder if The Big Show is going to show up. After all, X-PAC did just destroy him.

The Rock: The Rock has just been informed that The Big Show will be replaced in this match. So introducing to the millions, and MILLIONS of The Rock's fans, please welcome, Triple H.

(Triple H enters the ring.)

Chris: Look everyone. It's Triple H. The greatest damn wrestler in the world. Triple H is truly that damn good. Would you please SHUT THE HELL UP! I hope Triple H has his ass handed to him just like the other jackasses Kane has faced.

(Triple H sets Kane up for a pedigree. Kane flips the game over his back and waits for him to get up. Kane lifts Triple H up into the air and chokeslams him. 1-2-3. Kane leaves with the TV Title draped over his shoulder.)

Mick: Kane just defeated Triple H to keep his TV Title. Coming up next, Kane's brother and Vengeance opponent, The Undertaker will take on the Olympic Hero, Kurt Angle.

(Raw takes a commercial break, but returns with Michael Cole standing next to Kurt Angle.)

10:30

Mike: Kurt, it is an honor to be standing next to the returning Olympic Hero. You may not have won the WWF Title last week, but you get to go head to head with The Undertaker in a moment. Are you ready for the American Bad Ass?

Kurt: Michael, for once you are right. I didn't win the WWF Title, and tonight I will face The Undertaker. I'm definitely ready for 'Taker, but is he ready for me? The way I see it, when I make him tap his hand on the mat, I will become the #1 contender for the TV Title. The name Kurt Angle is associated with gold. I am an Olympic gold medallist.

Mike: Are you worried about any cheap shots from The Undertaker?

Kurt: Are you suggesting that I am going to lose? Michael, Olympic gold medallists don't lose. We destroy are opponents, and I am going to destroy The Undertaker right now.

(The Undertaker comes to the ring for his match.)

Chris: Look at this guy. The American Dumbass is riding a yellow motorcycle down to the ring.

(Kurt enters the ring.)

Chris: Now here is a true wrestler. Kurt is a two time WWF Champion, a gold medallist, a European Champion, an Intercontinental Champion, hell he's held almost every title.

(The Undertaker misses a clothesline and turns around into an Olympic slam. 1-2-3. Kurt gets the victory and picks up a microphone.)

Kurt: I just beat The Undertaker. Ric Flair, I want you to come out to the ring and declare me the #1 contender for the TV Title. I deserve a shot at Kane on Smackdown, if not at Vengeance. I just proved I'm a better opponent for Kane. Come out here now.

(Ric's music hits.)

Ric: I'm sorry Kurt. I would love to say that you are the #1 contender, but there is only one problem. I have already signed a match for Kane and The Undertaker at Vengeance. I would love to put you in a match with Kane on Smackdown, but since I won't be here to personally lift Kane's hand in victory, you'll just have to wait.

(Flair leaves the ramp as Kurt throws a fit. He grabs The Undertaker's ankle and makes 'Taker tap.)

Mick: This is pathetic. Kurt Angle may have beaten The Undertaker, but I don't think he deserves to face Kane either.

Chris: Are you kidding me? Kurt Angle is the red, white, and blue machine. He is the only one who deserves to take on Kane. I'm going to go protest to Vince McMahon after the show.

Mick: While you ramble on about Kurt Angle, I wonder what this meeting is that Ric and Vince will be attending.

Chris: Who cares Mick? We will be right back after this.

(Raw takes a commercial break and returns with Shane giving the nWo a pep talk.)

10:48

Shane: You guys need to go out to the ring tonight and destroy Stone Cold. Don't worry about Booker T. He's probably still afraid that you guys might take him again. Hogan will come to the ring to pick you up if something goes wrong.

Hogan: That's right brother. Hulkamania may be sidelined, but I'll be there if you need me.

Nash: Just don't do anything stupid. The Rock will be out there and I don't feel like watching you get fired.

Shane: I need to go see my dad. I know he has something up his sleeve.

(Shane leaves and so do Hall and Nash. The glass breaks and Stone Cold comes to the ring along with Booker T.)

Mick: This is going to be a big tag team match. Stone Cold and Booker T will get there hands on the nWo.

Chris: The nWo are a bunch of grade A jackasses and don't deserve to be on WWF television. I don't know why anyone would be stupid enough to sign those to assclowns.

(The nWo's music plays and Hall and Nash walk out to the ring.)

Mick: I hope The Rock doesn't get involved in this match. If he lays a finger on either of these two he will be fired on the spot.

(Hall walks over to where The Rock is sitting and mocks him. He gets into the ring and helps Nash tear into Booker T. Austin gets in the ring and tries to fight Hall, but is hit with a boot from Nash. He gets back up as The Rock gets into the ring. Austin stuns The Rock and turns around. Nash hits a jackknife powerbomb on Austin. 1-2-3. Shane runs down to the ring beats the hell out of Austin. Hall and Shane drag Stone Cold and Booker T to the announce table and put them through it. Nash beats on The Rock inside the ring. Hall sets up Austin and does the Outsider's Edge.)

Chris: I can't take this anymore. I'm putting an end to the nWo's destruction.

(Chris attacks Hall. Shane tries to help, but falls victim to a breakdown. He gets in the ring and attacks Nash. He does a lionsault and then puts Nash into the Walls of Jericho. Hogan drives to the ring and picks up Hall and Shane. Jericho chases the truck, but it gets away. Nash jumps out of the ring and lands in the back of the truck just as it turns onto the ramp.)

Mick: Chris has just attacked the nWo and left them running. What will happen on Smackdown when Shane is left in charge? What is the big meeting all about? Tune into Smackdown on UPN this Thursday.

End Show

11:07

NOTE FROM ZLH86: Raw is finally over. Sorry about the delay, but I got done. Remember to review with a rating between 1 and 5. 1 is worst and 5 is best. I'm set to have Vengeance at the Pepsi Center unless anyone has any objections. I hope to have the next House Show up either tonight(Monday) or tomorrow. That's it for now. If anyone has any angles e-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com. Thanks.


	8. House Show: December 11th

****

WWF House Show- Wednesday December 11

I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

House Show Preview: The WWF Title is put on the line against the toughest S.O.B in the business.

Card

Match 1

The Dudleys/Spike vs. Jerry Lynn/Edge/Raven

Match 2

Justin Credible vs. Test

Match 3

The Hardys (c.) vs. Scott Hall/Kevin Nash

Tag Team Titles

Match 4

The Big Show vs. Rhyno (c.)

Hardcore #1 Contender Match

Match 5

Shane McMahon vs. Kane (c.)

TV Title

Match 6

Stone Cold vs. Hulk Hogan (c.)

WWF Title

Ring Announcer: The Rock

Commentators: Chris Jericho & Mick Foley

3:00

(The House Show starts with Chris Jericho and Mick Foley at ringside.)

Mick: Welcome to this WWF House Show everyone. We have some great matches tonight. We are glad to see all you people here on a Wednesday afternoon. Just a reminder, Vengeance will be live on Pay-Per-View in 3 weeks, or you can buy tickets for the Pepsi Center in Colorado.

Chris: We already know four of the nine matches for Vengeance. Stone Cold will go head to head with Shane McMahon. There is a very weird stipulation for this match. They will have a drunk off your ass match on the Smackdown before Vengeance to decide who picks the match type. The Rock will attempt to take the WWF Title from Hulk Hogan, Kane will defend his TV Title against his brother, and Tazz will face off against Rhyno to see who will be the Hardcore Champion.

Mick: You are right Chris, but Vengeance is not for another three weeks. Today we will see a few selected matches for the live fans pleasure.

(The Dudleys come to the ring to their music.)

Mick: This match was decided by Ric Flair and I. I thought that seeing the second greatest tag team taking on three random opponents would entertain all of you to the fullest.

(Jerry Lynn's music plays and he walks to the ring with Edge and Raven.)

Chris: You did a good job picking people. These three are some of the best rising stars in the WWF.

(Jerry Lynn tries to DDT Bubba, but it is reversed and eventually Bubba hits a Bubba Bomb. Edge spears Bubba, but Spike does a Dudley Dog to Edge. Raven does a Raven Effect to Spike and turns into a 3-D. Bubba makes the cover. 1-2-3.)

Mick: The Dudleys just defeated Edge, Raven, and Jerry Lynn.

Chris: This is a good way to start tonight's House Show, and it's only going to get better. We are going to continue with the show right now.

(The X-FACTOR music plays and Justin Credible comes to the ring.)

Mick: Here comes Justin Credible. He will be taking on Test in this one on one match.

(Test's music plays and he walks to the ring.)

Chris: This match will be a great one. Both of these men have the ability to be big players in the WWF.

(Justin is torn apart by Test. He hits a few sidewalk slams and a couple of powerbombs. Justin starts to come back, but Test hits a big boot. X-PAC runs down to the ring and hits Test with a chair. He continues to hit Test with the chair and then waits for him to get up. Once Test stands up, X-PAC meets him with and X-FACTOR. Mr. Perfect and The Big Show come down to the ring with steel pipes in their hands. X-PAC and Justin Credible flee the ring before The Big Show and Perfect can get in the ring.)

Test wins via DQ

Mick: I don't like where this is going. One of these teams is going to kill each other.

Chris: This is what the business is all about. You get in the ring and do anything necessary to reach the top. If you have to destroy a few people's careers on the way then do it.

Mick: Well, it's time for the next match. After this we will take a ten minute intermission

(The Hardy Boys music hits and they walk to the ring with their belts around their waste.)

Chris: This is a talented tag team, but they are going to have some trouble with the nWo tonight.

(The nWo music plays and they enter the squared circle.)

Rock: The following contest is for the Tag Team Titles.

(The nWo destroys The Hardys until they decide to go get the spray paint cans. They get back in the ring, and the high flying Hardy Boys take over. Scott Hall is hit with poetry in motion, and Kevin Nash takes a double DDT. When Nash gets up, he is met with a twist of fate followed by a swanton bomb. Matt holds Hall as Jeff makes a cover. 1-2-3.)

The Hardys win via twist of fate followed by swanton to retain their tag team titles.

Mick: Ladies and gentleman, you may now use this next ten minutes to use the restroom, visit the concession stand, go to the souvenir stand, or anything else you would like to do. We'll be back in ten minutes.

3:25

(The show takes a ten minute break and resumes when Chris and Mick return to ringside.)

Chris: Welcome back all of you Jerichoholics. It's time for the second half of the night and we are going to start it with a match for the Hardcore #1 Contender Spot.

(Rhyno enters the ring.)

Mick: This Rhyno is a beast. I'm not surprised that he is the current #1 Contender.

(The Big Show comes to the ring.)

Chris: Rhyno is as hardcore as they come, but The Big Show has proven before that the hardcore style isn't enough to stop him.

(The intense battle begins with Rhyno smashing a trashcan over the head of Show. The Big Show is not effected and immediately attacks Rhyno. Rhyno is hit with a few street signs, at tire, and has a fire extinguisher sprayed in his face. He desperately tries to gore The Big Show, but can't locate him. The Big Show has an iron pipe and lifts it into the air. Albert pulls it from behind him and cracks him in the face. The Big Show turns around into a gore. 1-2-3.)

Rhyno wins via gore to retain his #1 Contender Spot.

Mick: I love hardcore matches. They make me want to grab a chair, and smash someone in the face.

Chris: We are going to cut to the chase and get on with the next match.

(Once Rhyno and The Big Show have left the ring, Kane's music hits and he comes to the ring with the TV Title.)

Mick: Kane will be forced to defend his title thanks to Ric Flair. It shouldn't matter though, because Kane has been an animal in the ring.

(Shane McMahon comes to the ring, but "Rollin'" cuts off his music. The Undertaker rides his motorcycle to the ring and joins Mick and Chris.)

Chris: Is it really necessary for you to be out here?

'Taker: Yes it is necessary Chris. I have the right to come to the ring and learn my opponents style. Don't you ever ask me a question like that again.

Chris: Your opponent is your brother. You already know his style.

Mick: Damn it, Chris, don't disrespect the man.

'Taker: Thank you Mick. Can we please start this damn match now.

(Kane takes it to Shane for most for most of the match. After a while, Shane comes back eventually lands a perfect leap of faith. The referee is knocked out from a missed clothesline. The Undertaker gets in the ring and grabs Shane by the throat. He chokeslams him and returns to the announce table. The fans cheer loudly. Kane crawls over and puts his arm on top of Shane. 1-2-3. The Undertaker gets back in the ring with a chair and destroys Shane. He then holds Kane's hand up in victory. Kane does his arm thing with the pyros, but afterwards is hit in the back of the head with the chair. The Undertaker grabs Kane and does the last ride onto the chair.)

Mick: He turned his back on Kane. The Undertaker had us fooled.

Chris: That's just like the American Asshole. He expects respect, but he won't give respect.

Mick: Well the paramedics are clearing Kane and Shane from the ring. As soon as they are finished, we will continue on with the main event.

Chris: The WWF Title will be put on the line. This match could totally change Vengeance.

(The nWo's music plays, but Hogan comes to the ring alone.)

Mick: We have one of the greatest WWF Champions in our sight.

Chris: Thank you Mick, I didn't know you felt that way about me.

Mick: Actually Chris, I was referring to me. Anyway, the current WWF Champion is on his way to the ring.

(The glass breaks and Stone Cold walks to the ring.)

Chris: I deserve to be in the ring right now. Not only did I defeat Stone Cold and The Rock in the same night one year ago, but I also defeated Stone Cold two months later.

(Stone Cold and Hogan have a staredown and then begin exchanging punches to the face. They use many powerful moves, but Hogan gives Stone Cold a boot to the face after a missed stunner. Hogan bounces off the rope and does a leg drop onto Stone Cold. 1-2-3.)

Mick: Hulk Hogan just retained his title. Thank you for attending today's House Show.

End Show

4:00

Thanks for reading the stories. Vengeance will be live from the Pepsi Center in three weeks. Rate the story from 1-5 with 5 as the best. If you have anything you would like to see, e-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com or leave it in a review. Thanks. I will have Smackdown up soon and an updated list of matches for Vengeance. That's all for now. ZLH86


	9. Smackdown December 12th

****

WWF Smackdown- Thursday, December 12th

I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

Smackdown Preview: What is the big meeting?

Card

Match 1

X-PAC vs. Spike Dudley (c.) vs. Jerry Lynn

Light Heavyweight Title

Match 2

Chris Benoit vs. The Hurricane

Match 3

The Hardy Boys (c.) vs. The Big Show/Test

Tag Team Titles

Match 4

Kane (c.) vs. Justin Credible

TV Title

Match 5

Triple H vs. William Regal

Match 6

Chris Jericho vs. Kevin Nash/Scott Hall/Shane McMahon

Ring Announcer: Albert

Commentators: The Rock and Rikishi

8:00

(The clip plays from Raw where Chris Jericho attacks the nWo. The camera then cuts to ringside where The Rock and Rikishi are waiting.)

The Rock: Welcome to the rock show. The Rock is sitting next to Rikishi, and is ready to watch the nWo get their candy asses kicked by Y2J, Chris Jericho.

Rikishi: Hey Rock. It's cool to be here with you tonight. In a few minutes, we will receive a live feed from headquarters and see what this meeting that was announced on Raw is.

Rock: The Rock says the meeting is going to be electrifying, but the rest of Smackdown is going to be even better.

(Spike Dudley enters the ring to his music.)

Rikishi: Spike Dudley is small, but he has a large heart and that is why he is the Light Heavyweight Champion.

(X-PAC's music plays and he enters the ring.)

The Rock: The Rock is pissed off at Stone Cold tonight. The son of a bitch stunned me on Raw. The Rock says the jabroni better get his ass out here and tell The Rock why he did what he did.

(Jerry Lynn's music starts and he walks to the ring.)

Rikishi: After this match we will take you to Stamford, Connecticut to see what Vince's meeting is all about.

(Spike headbutts X-PAC a couple of times. Jerry Lynn hits a cradle piledriver on Spike. X-PAC breaks up the fall and does an X-FACTOR to Jerry Lynn. X-PAC poses on the top rope, but Spike gets under him and powerbombs him. He kicks Jerry Lynn in the stomach and does a Dudley Dog. 1-2-3.)

Spike wins via powerbomb and Dudley Dog.

The Rock: Spike just kicked some ass. We now take you to Stamford for the meeting with Vince McMahon.

8:10

(The camera goes to the WWF Headquarters. Several people are seen including Stephanie McMahon, Linda McMahon, Mick Foley, Vince, and Ric Flair. There are a total of fourteen board members including the people just mentioned.)

Vince: I know you are all wondering why I have called this meeting. I have spoken with Linda and Ric and we have decided that the nWo needs to be dealt with. We came to the conclusion of firing them. Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall are a threat to this company, and it is only right for us to get rid of them.

Ric: If we sit here and allow the nWo to roam the WWF, they will for sure put us out of business once again. It has been decided by Linda, Vince, and I that the only way to keep the WWF living is to terminate their contracts immediately. The three men will stay until Vengeance and then be taken off WWF television, and anything else related to the WWF. If Hulk Hogan keeps his title, he will be allowed to stay with the WWF until he loses the title.

Linda: It has already been decided that three of us want the nWo out of this business, and I'm sure you all do to. At this time, we will take a moment to vote on the subject, and we will meet back around 9:15 to make the decision. Thank you for your time.

(The camera goes to a commercial. When it comes back, Stone Cold is standing next to Steven Richards.)

Steven: Stone Cold, there is one question that has been bothering WWF fans for the last couple of days, and I hope that you will answer it for me now.

Stone Cold: What?

Steven: I have a question for you.

Stone Cold: What?

Steven: I have a question for you.

Stone Cold: What's your question you idiot.

Steven: Why did you give The Rock a stunner on Raw?

Stone Cold: The Rock is perhaps the stupidest son of a bitch in the WWF. He's suspended until Vengeance, and if he lays a finger on anyone else he will be fired.

Fans: What?

Stone Cold: Fired.

Fans: What?

Stone Cold: His contract will be terminated. He knew it, and I knew it, but The Rock got in the ring, looked at Kevin Nash, and was ready to kick the son of a bitch's candy ass. That's why I stunned him. I don' t want to see The Rock get fired. I don't like Rock, but I can't destroy the nWo alone. I hope the board does decide to fire them, because then I get to finish them off at Vengeance, and that's the bottom line, cause Stone Cold says so.

(Stone Cold leaves and the camera goes to ringside.)

8:20

The Rock: Finally The Rock gets his answer. Stone Cold will get payback. The Rock doesn't know when or where, but he will.

(The Hurricane's music plays and he comes to the ring with Mighty Molly.)

Rikishi: We will hear back from Stamford in about an hour. If you are just joining us, Ric Flair, Vince McMahon, and Linda McMahon have asked for the nWo to be fired. The Hurricane is on his way to the ring for this match.

(Chris Benoit enters the ring.)

The Rock: The Rock hates to say this, but he can't wait until Chris Jericho gets in the ring and kicks some nWo ass.

(Chris Benoit hits numerous german suplexs, but is soon distracted by Mighty Molly. The Hurricane uses his hurri-speed to knock down Chris. He then hits a hurrislam (aka the chokeslam). 1-2-3.)

The Hurricane wins via hurrislam.

Rikishi: The Hurricane just used his hurri-powers to get the best of Chris Benoit. When we come back we will hear from Mick Foley in Stamford.

(The show takes a commercial break. The show comes back and shows Mick Foley in the WWF Headquarters.)

8:35

Mick: Hello guys. I know you're all probably wondering what's gone on since Ric and Vince made their surprising announcement. I got the call on Tuesday telling me that I needed to be here or I would lose my job. Everyone else received the same message, but never did we think that the fate of the nWo would rest in our hands. I'd love to tell you guys my vote, but I have been advised to wait until after the results. It is currently 2-0 since Vince and Ric both want the nWo out. Four of the other twelve members have voted, and there will be an announcement at around 9:10 instead of 9:30. So until then, this is Mick Foley live at the WWF Headquarters in Stamford.

(The camera goes to ringside. The Hardy's music has started and they are on their way to the ring.)

Rock: Welcome back to The Rock show. The Rock and Rikishi are here at ringside for this tag team match.

Rikishi: There's nothing better than seeing The Hardys defend the titles, except for me defending them. I wonder what Albert will be doing here at ringside during the match.

(Test and The Big Show enter the ring to their music.)

Rock: If Albert gets involved in this match, is Stone Cold going to stun Albert? He did it to The Rock to "keep the peace".

(The Big Show starts against Matt Hardy. He hits a few clotheslines and after a while tags in Test. Big Show and Test win after Test gives Jeff a big boot and The Big Show chokeslams Matt. Albert speaks into his microphone outside the ring.)

Albert: Congratulations you pieces of trash. It's too bad you're going to have to defend them at Vengeance. I asked Vince if X-PAC and I could have a match against you if you won the titles and he said yes. So guys, get ready to meet the baddest man in the business.

Rock: The Rock says the card is finally beginning to take form. We will have the results of the voting in just a little bit.

Commercial

8:55

(Shane is backstage with Nash, Hall, and Hogan.)

Shane: Are you guys ready to tear apart Chris Jericho? It's going to be great. The Rock will be right there watching as we beat the living hell out of Chris.

Hogan: That's right brother. The Hulkster will be sitting at the announce table with Rock, and he won't be able to do anything about it. The Hulkster is going to run wild on his candy ass.

Hall: Chico, Chris Jericho is going to pay for screwing with us. Just don't get involved in anything Hogan.

(The camera goes to ringside.)

Rikishi: This is a bunch of freaky shit. Hogan will join us during the main event.

Rock: The Rock says Hulk is going to have his candy ass kicked at Vengeance.

(Kane enters the ring.)

Rikishi: I'd love to get in the ring with this bitch. He's destroying everyone, but he can't beat Rikishi.

(Justin Credible enters the ring and they start to fight. After a couple minutes, Kane chokeslams Justin and pins him. The Undertaker runs to the ring and hits Kane with a chair. He chokeslams him, tombstones him, and does a last ride all onto a chair. He then lifts up the TV Title and there is a commercial.)

Commercial

(The show comes back and shows WWF Headquarters. Vince is seen and he begins to speak.)

9:10

Vince: Before Linda reveals the decision, I would just like to say that the nWo are nothing but crap. I will take full responsibility if they are not fired, and I will do anything in my power to keep them under control. Now Linda, please state the decision.

Linda: Thank you Vince. It was a hard decision, and I'm sure it took a lot of thought, but the board has come to a tie with a score of 7 to 7. Therefore, the final vote will belong to Shane. If he chooses to keep them they stay, but if he decides to get rid of them they go. Vince, I'd appreciate it if you call Shane.

(The camera goes to ringside.)

Rock: The Rock can't believe that the nWo have not been fired. How could any sick frrreaks let these guys stay in The Rock's federation and on The Rock's show?

Rikishi: Sometimes you've got to go with what happens. If Shane lets them stay then you get to kick even more ass.

(The camera cuts to the back where Stone Cold is in his locker room with Debra.)

Stone Cold: Damn it Debra. Why the hell would the board keep the nWo in the WWF? Don't they know that they are nothing but a bunch of crap?

Debra: Steve, I'm sure Shane will make the right decision and fire them. Now eat my cookies before they go bad.

Stone Cold: I'm not going to eat your cookies. There is no way that Shane McMahon is going to fire those sacks of crap. He knows that's what I want, and Shane isn't going to give me what I want. I've got to do something. I'm not going to let Shane get the best of Stone Cold. I'll be in the ring.

Debra: Steve! Wait! Get back here and eat my cookies! Come on Steve! You don't need to be out there.

Commercial

(Smackdown comes back as Austin's music hits across the arena.)

9:25

The Rock: This isn't what I need. Hulk Hogan is going to be out here later, and right now the no good Texas Rattlesnake is on his way to the ring.

Stone Cold: Shane, you piece of trash. You better make the right decision tonight. When you get that call from your daddy, I want you to think long and hard until you come to the decision of firing the new world order. Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and Hulk Hogan are nobodies. If they want a piece of Stone Cold then have them get out here. Austin 3:16 says I'm going to open a can of whoop ass. I can't wait until Vengeance Shane, because Stone Cold is going to sink his teeth into you, and give you a taste of the old Texas venom. When I out drink you, I'm going to out fight you. I'm going to drink one beer. (Crowd: What?) Two beers. (What?) Three beers. (What?) A case of beers. (What?) Damn it Shane, I'm going to drink every beer in the arena. (What?) I'm going to drink every beer in the state. (What?) Then I'm going to pick the match we fight in. (What?) I'm going to name the match. (What?) A hell in a cell. (What?) A cage. (What?) An I quit match. (What?) I'm going to name the match, and I'm going to kick your ass. And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold said so.

(The glass shatters and Stone Cold leaves the ring. He gets to the curtain and is attacked by Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. Hall hits the Razor's Edge, and then Nash follows it with a Jackknife Powerbomb. They walk through the curtain as Shane laughs at Stone Cold.)

Rikishi: Stone Cold has been put in order by the new world order.

Rock: If I could touch anyone I'd kick the nWo straight down jabroni drive and into the Smackdown Hotel.

(Shane's walking backstage with Hall and Nash, but they stop when they hear Shane's phone ring. He picks up the phone and begins to speak to Vince.)

Shane: Hello.

Vince: Hello Shane. Listen, I'm not happy about this, but since the board came to a tie it's up to you to decide whether or not the nWo stays or goes. You better make the right decision because Ric and I are in no mood to see you keep them here. So what is it Shane, do they stay, or do they go?

Shane: Dad, I'm not going to sit here and listen to your threats. I've got a match with Hall and Nash tonight, and I'm glad to be part of it. To be honest, I haven't even decided what to do, but when I do decide, I'm going to do it the McMahon way and I'm going to do it in the ring.

Vince: That's fine with me Shane, but remember to make the right decision. I'm the boss and I won't play fair with you if you make the wrong one.

(Vince hangs up and Smackdown takes another commercial.)

9:40

(Triple H enters the ring to his music.)

The Rock: The Game is on his way to the ring. The Rock is in no mood for what will take place after this match, but The Rock is going to deal with it.

(Regal comes to the ring.)

Rikishi: We have already seen more matches announced for Vengeance and the rest of the card should be great. This next match will also be good.

(Regal is checked for the brass knuckles. Triple H hides some knuckles of his own in the turnbuckle. Regal attacks him and takes him down quickly. They fight back and forth until Triple H stumbles out of the ring. Regal throws Triple H into the stairs and rolls him into the ring. Triple H manages to fight back and gives Regal a knee to the face. He gets his knuckles out of the corner while the referee is not paying attention. He blasts Regal in the face and tosses the knuckles out of the ring. He then pedigrees Regal for the victory.)

Rikishi: Triple H just used the brass knuckles to defeat Regal. We'll be right back with our big main event.

Commercial

(Shane, Nash, Hall, and Hogan are seen on their way to the ring. Jericho's music hit's and he enters the ring.)

9:55

The Rock: We are soon to be joined by the WWF Champion. The Rock hopes he's taken his vitamins 'cause The Rock is going to whip his ass if he has to.

(The nWo music starts, but no one comes out. Jericho looks around as if he is expecting them to come through the crowd. They run down the ramp and hit Jericho with chairs. Jericho can't do anything in defense and continues to be torn apart. Hall does the Razor's Edge, which is followed by a Jackknife Powerbomb from Nash. Shane does a leap of faith onto Jericho and calls for a microphone.)

Shane: Dad, how in the hell am I supposed to fire these guys after what we just did? The nWo aren't going anywhere. In fact, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the nWo and that is me. So what's up now Dad? Are you and your buddy Flair going to hurt me. Screw you Dad. You don't have the heart to realize that Flair needs to be fired. SCREW YOU!

(Vince shows up on the titantron.)

Vince: Shane you just made a big mistake. I knew you wouldn't get the job done, so I did something about it. I had the board vote on another matter. Let me tell you Shane, the vote was unanimous, The Rock is no longer suspended!

(The Rock jumps from the announce table and chases Shane, Hall, and Nash out of the ring. He catches Hogan and rock bottoms him. Smackdown goes off the air while Rock poses on the turnbuckles.)

10:03

That's it. Sorry it took so long. I've been working on other things and the story Rocky3188 and I are doing. Check it out. We are WWF2K2 and our story is called WWF: Rocky3188 and Zlh86 Style. Read it and review it. Leave a rating for this show. I'm posting a poll and a Vengeance Card soon. Thanks. Zlh86


	10. Vengence Card After 2 Weeks

****

Vengeance Card- As of December 12th

****

Match 1

Rhyno vs. Tazz

Hardcore Title

****

Match 2

Albert/X-PAC vs. The Big Show/Test ©

Tag Team Titles

****

Match 3

Kane © vs. The Undertaker

TV Title

****

Match 4

Stone Cold vs. Shane McMahon

Match Type Will Be Decided on Smackdown Before Vengeance

****

Main Event

The Rock vs. Hollywood Hulk Hogan ©

WWF Title

****


	11. Metal December 14th

****

WWF Metal: Saturday December 14th

I don't own anyone mentioned in this story.

Metal Preview: Vince makes a big announcement.

Card

Match 1

Spike Dudley © vs. Eddie Guerrero

Light Heavyweight Title

Match 2

The Hardy Boys vs. The Big Show & Test ©

Tag Team Titles

Match 3

Jerry Lynn vs. X-PAC

Hardcore Match- Winner faces Light Heavyweight Champion on Raw

Match 4

Kane © vs. Albert

TV Title

Match 5

Kurt Angle vs. Edge

Match 6

The Rock vs. Shane McMahon

Ring Announcer: Tazz

Commentators: Justin Credible & Mick Foley

1:00

(Metal starts with clips of Vince telling Shane to fire the nWo, Shane refusing to fire the nWo, and Vince lifting The Rock's suspension. The camera then shows fans and goes to ringside where Mick Foley and Justin Credible are ready to start the show.)

Mick: Welcome to the all-new Metal. From now on, this show will be a whole new show with big matches and big stars. No more recaps of what happened during the week. Unfortunately we will only be coming to you once this month, but then we will take on a full schedule.

Justin: Hopefully Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler will be back by next month. Let's focus on today's episode of Metal though. We have a great main event that will see the no longer suspended Rock take on Shane McMahon. Also, I have been told that in celebration of the nWo not being fired, they will induct a new member into the group.

Mick: It all starts right now with the Light Heavyweight Title being put on the line.

Match 1: Spike Dudley © vs. Eddie Guerrero- Light Heavyweight Title

(Spike's music hits and he walks to the ring with the Light Heavyweight Title around his waist.)

Justin: This is the first of many title matches that will be seen on Metal. Maybe even one day the WWF Title will be seen on the show.

(Eddie Guerrero enters the ring.)

Mick: This match should be a very heated match, not to mention fast paced.

(Eddie takes advantage of the small Spike. He knocks him down and stomps on Spike. Spike comes back with a crossbody, but once again loses his momentum. Eddie takes him down with a superkick and then goes to the top rope. Eddie dives from the top rope and lands a perfect frog splash as tons of cameras flash. Eddie walks off with the Light Heavyweight Title over his shoulders.)

Justin: We have just seen our first title change on the new Metal! When we come back, the tag team titles will be up for grabs.

Commercial

1:10

(Marc Lloyd is backstage with Albert.)

Marc: Albert I am honored to be doing my first interview here in the WWF. I was close to being brought in around Wrestlemania times, but no on cares about that. All of the fans want to hear about now. So Albert, would you tell me about your plans for Vengeance?

Albert: My plans for Vengeance are this; kick ass and win the Tag Team Titles. Nothing is going to keep me from going all out against The Big Show and Test. I want a piece of The Big Show after what he did to me and now he's going to get it. If it weren't for that fat freak, I would be European Champion, but no. The fat ass had to get in my way. Well now I'm going to get in his way, and a big ass kicking is coming with me.

(Kane approaches Albert with the TV Title draped over his shoulder.)

Kane: Did you just call The Big Show a fat freak? I'm glad I get to face you today, because people doubt my strength. I have torn through each of my competitors since returning to the federation, but people say I haven't faced anyone big. Well tonight, I get to step in the ring with you, and I'm going to show you what being a freak is all about.

(Kane walks off.)

Albert: Damn. I guess all freaks are the same. Big, fat, and annoying.

(The camera goes to ringside. The Big Show's music is playing and he comes to the ring with Test.)

Justin: There is no way in hell Kane is going to beat Albert. My buddy is completely focused and ready to dish out an ass kicking.

Mick: If Albert does win the TV Title, chances are Vince won't let him have the tag team match at Vengeance. Then how is Albert going to take care of The Big Show?

Justin: That's simple. The Hardys are one of the best tag teams in the WWF. I'm sure that if Albert wants the TV Title, he will be out here to make sure we see our second title change of the night. Then, after the third title change, Albert will show up at Vengeance and take on the piece of shit that is now in the ring. It's as simple as that Mick is.

(The Hardy Boys music plays and they enter the ring.)

Mick: I don't care who Albert faces, as long as The Big Show is put in his place. He has no right interfering in other people's matches. He just better not try to cheat for this one.

(Matt Hardy takes control of Test, but Test tags in Big Show. Big Show clotheslines Matt, and then runs over and knocks Jeff off the rope. Matt slaps Big Show across the chest, but Big Show pushes him away. He then grabs Matt by the throat, but Jeff hits a missile dropkick. Test gets in the ring, but the referee holds him back. Jeff and Matt double team The Big Show and then attempt the poetry in motion. Big Show catches Jeff and throws him into Matt. The referee tries to get Jeff out of the ring. While the referee is concentrating on Jeff, Test gets in the ring and gives Matt the big boot. When Matt gets up, he is met with a chokeslam, which then gets The Big Show the victory.)

Justin: Test just made sure X-PAC and Albert got their title shot in 15 days. Now Kane just has to keep the TV Title. I can't wait to see Vengeance. The card is really taking shape.

Mick: You're right Justin. When we come back it will be decided who will take on Eddie Guerrero on Raw.

Commercial

(X-PAC's music plays and he enters the ring. He tosses trashcan lids and street signs into the ring.)

Mick: Today's card is packed with matches involving X-FACTOR and The Perfect Show. We first had The Big Show and Test fight The Hardy boys and now X-PAC will fight Jerry Lynn. The winner of this match will fight Eddie Guerrero, who won the Light Heavyweight Title earlier, on Raw.

(Jerry Lynn enters the ring.)

Justin: X-PAC has this match locked up. Even though Jerry Lynn is a former ECW wrestler, he still sucks just like he sucked while in ECW. I've kicked his ass many times and now my buddy X-PAC gets to do it.

(X-PAC and Jerry fight with street signs. Jerry is busted open, but recovers and hits X-PAC with a trashcan. He sprays a fire extinguisher and then busts a kendo stick over X-PAC's back. Jeff Hardy runs to the ring, but Jerry Lynn does a DDT. X-PAC stands up and is met with a chair. Jerry does the cradle piledriver and gets the pin.)

Mick: Jerry Lynn will fight for the Light Heavyweight Title on Raw.

Commercial

1:30

(Steven Richards is backstage with The Rock.)

Steven Richards: Rock, in two weeks you will step in the ring with the biggest name ever to hit the WWF. Coming into this match, do you doubt your chances to win the WWF Title?

The Rock: Hell no The Rock is not in doubt. The Rock is going to face of with the greatest name ever to hit the WWF, but The Rock still sees Hulk Hogan as every other opponent. The Rock says Hulk Hogan can take his vitamins, play his guitar, and hulk up because The Hulkster is going to need every ounce of strength he has left in his 100 year old body, no 200 year old body, no every damn year God's green earth has ever seen. The Rock has been and always will be the most electrifying man in sports-entertainment and there is no one and The Rock means no one that can change that. If you smelllll what The Rock is cooking.

(Rock leaves and the camera goes to ringside. Kane's music blares across the arena and he enters the ring with his TV Title over his arm.)

Justin: The Rock is the most arrogant man I have ever seen. The best person ever to hit the WWF is Hulk Hogan and not even a trip back in time can change it. The Rock may have been electrifying for the years that Hulk Hogan wasn't in the WWF, but Hollywood is back and Hulkamania can still run wild. If that were not the truth than The Rock would have won the WWF Title and Hogan would be trying to find a new spot to dwell.

Mick: I don't know what you're talking about Justin. Hulk Hogan is a legend, but he is way past his prime. Sure he's in shape, but he'll never be what he was before. Hulkamania is as dead as Shane McMahon is going to be when The Rock gets into the ring with him tonight.

(Albert enters the ring.)

Justin: I'll give you one there. Shane is going to be in some trouble when he goes one on one with The Rock. He chose not to fire the nWo and now The Rock's suspension has been lifted. So basically, The Rock can attack the WWF Champion, Hulk Hogan, but Hogan can't fight back or he will be fired.

(Albert gets destroyed in the match. Kane keeps his streak going by hitting a clothesline from the top rope and then a chokeslam. Kane pins Albert and celebrates with his title. The Undertaker runs to the ring and attacks Kane. He hits Kane with a lead pipe and then gets a chair. He lifts up Kane and does a tombstone piledriver onto the chair. The Undertaker asks for a microphone and is given one.)

Undertaker: Damn it Kane. I gave you the chance to put this match aside and stay brothers, but you think you're to good for me. You couldn't find enough balls to walk up to me and wish me good luck. I've got news for you man. You are nothing compared to me. I am a deadman and I don't like it when people screw with me. You've got something I want Kane. The big dog doesn't like it when the other dogs try to take his bone. Especially when the other dogs do it in his yard. This is my yard Kane. I'm the big dog and I choose who gets what in my yard. Well Kane, get ready, because that TV Title has my name written all over it. If you don't want to pay your own brother a friendly little visit to wish him good luck, then I guess it's time that the big dog makes you famous.

(Undertaker leaves.)

Mick: The Undertaker has lost it. He said he would never do anything to hurt Kane, but Kane is lying in the ring a bloody mess.

Justin: That's what happens when you don't accept a deal. The Undertaker didn't want to make the match affect their relationship, but Kane couldn't be a man and trust him.

Mick: When was the last time you wished your opponent luck? If you did that then you would probably get your ass kicked then and there. Kane really needs help. Somebody get out here fast.

Commercial

1:45

(Kurt Angle is on his way to the ring.)

Mick: Folks, Kane has been taken to a medical facility. I don't believe Ric Flair will continue to make Kane work every day. If he does, then he is a complete jackass.

Justin: Of course Kane should have to work. A couple stitches will fix him up. He accepted the title and he accepted the duties that came with the title.

(Edge steps onto the stage and has a title over his shoulder. He is holding a microphone in his hand and begins to speak.)

Edge: Before I totally kick Kurt Angle's ass, I would just like to tell you that a very special person has given me this brand new Commissioner's Title. Since I totally reek of awesomeness I don't have to tell you who. So Kurt, let's get going.

(Edge runs to the ring and he and Kurt exchange fists. Edge gets the advantage and quickly spears Kurt. He gets the cover and the fall and leaves.)

Mick: The WWF has a commissioner! It's obvious Vince did it.

Justin: Why would Vince make Edge the commissioner? I'm confused. We'll be right back with The Rock taking on Shane McMahon.

Commercial

(Vince and Ric come to the announce tables.)

Mick: Welcome guys. Why did you make Edge the commissioner?

Vince: I didn't have anything to do with it, but when I find out who did I'm going to destroy them.

(The Rock enters the ring.)

Ric: I'm so glad we got his suspension lifted. Now we don't have to worry about the nWo being fired.

Justin: When are you going to make your big announcement?

Vince: I'll be making my announcement immediately after this match.

(Shane steps onto the stage with microphone in hand.)

Shane: Hey all of you pathetic bums. Before I start this match I would like you all to meet a very important man. He is the newest member of the nWo and will be the special referee for this match. Ladies and gentleman put your hands together for the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner, Edge!

(Edge steps onto the stage.)

Vince: What the hell is this? Shane is going to get his ass kicked damn it.

(Vince and Ric walk down to the stage with a microphone.)

Shane: I'm sorry dad. It looks like you're not the only one who can pull something big. You may have lifted The Rock's suspension, but never would you or your crappy "business" partner ever think to make someone like Edge the commissioner of the WWF.

Vince: Damn it Shane. I don't need to think of that. I'm Vince McMahon. As of this moment, you no longer have any power in this company. Edge, you're lucky I'm not going to fire your ass. You're not the WWF Commissioner. Now damn it, get your stupid nWo punks out here so that Ric can make our big announcement.

(Hogan, Hall, and Nash step onto the stage and laugh at Vince.)

Ric: I wouldn't laugh yet. Rock, get over here.

(The Rock joins them.)

Ric: In fifteen days, Hulk Hogan will defend the WWF Title against The Rock. We asked for the board to rethink their decision and they came to a major decision. After your matches at Vengeance if you even have a match at Vengeance you will be fired. If Hogan keeps his title then he will stay in the WWF, but Hall and Nash are both gone. Woooooo! Now I would like to introduce you to our group. Meet the new, CORPORATION!

(Booker T and Austin come from the stage and attack Hall, Nash, and Shane. Rock attacks Hogan and joins Austin, Vince, Booker, and Ric with a few beers. Austin gets out some spray paint and sprays corporation across the backs of the nWo. The show goes off the air.)

2:00

That's it. Hope everyone enjoys it. Rate the show from 1-5. I'll have Heat up soon I hope and maybe even Raw. Thanks. Please search for the name WWF2K2 and read the story that Rocky3188 and I have put together.


	12. Heat December 15th

****

WWF Sunday Night Heat

I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

Heat Preview: Justin Credible confronts Vince with a very important question.

Card

Match 1

The Hurricane vs. Mr. Perfect

European Title

Match 2

Jeff Hardy vs. Jerry Lynn

Main Event

Kane vs. Rikishi

TV Title

Commentators: Mick Foley & Justin Credible

Ring Announcer: The Rock

Special Guest: Booker T

7:00

(The show opens with Mick Foley and Justin Credible at ringside.)

Mick: Ladies and gentleman we saw the return of WWF Metal yesterday at 1:00 Eastern Time on NBC. We will not be running Metal until after Vengeance, but lets take a look at what happened yesterday.

(The tape shows with Eddie Guerrero winning the Light Heavyweight Title, Rock's speech, Undertaker's speech, and the New World Order/Corporation promo. The camera then shows Mick and Justin once again.)

Mick: Later in the show we will be joined by Booker T of the born again Corporation. We are going to kick of Heat with Mr. Perfect defending the European Title.

(Perfect enters the ring.)

Justin: Mr. Perfect does not deserve to be the European Champion, but I'm not focused on him tonight. I'm focusing on a question for Vince. So Mick, I'm leaving you in after this match to seek out Vince and ask him my question.

(The Hurricane comes to the ring with Mighty Molly.)

Mick: What's your question Justin?

Justin: I'm sorry Mick, it's going to have to wait.

(Mr. Perfect hits The Hurricane with some chops to the chest. He keeps control and does a gorilla press. The Hurricane comes back after Might Molly distracts Perfect. He hits a crossbody and goes to the tope rope. The Hurricane flies into the air, but Mr. Perfect rolls out of the way. He kicks The Hurricane in the stomach and does a Perfect Plex for the victory.)

Mick: Mr. Perfect just successfully defended the European Title in another perfect way.

Justin: What do you mean another? Mr. Perfect has gotten all of his victories with help.

Mick: But it was the perfect help.

Justin: I'm sorry Mick, but I'm leaving. We'll be right back.

Commercial

7:15

(Justin has found Vince backstage and is sitting in his office.)

Vince: What would you like to talk to me about Justin?

Justin: Well Vince, yesterday on Metal, you stripped Edge of his job of commissioner. I would like to know if you would consider me as a possible candidate for the position?

Vince: Actually Justin, no one else has asked since we started back up so consider yourself the new World Wrestling Federation Commissioner. Now you can return to your spot with Mick Foley or prepare for tomorrow's Raw. It's up to you.

Justin: Thanks Vince. You don't know how happy I am.

(Justin leaves.)

Mick: That was shocking. Justin Credible is the new commissioner of the WWF. I hope he returns out here because I am currently working alone.

(Jeff Hardy enters the ring.)

Mick: Jeff Hardy was involved in Jerry Lynn's match with X-PAC on Metal yesterday. He nearly cost Jerry the match.

(Jerry Lynn enters the ring.)

Mick: You can see Jerry Lynn take on Eddie Guerrero tomorrow on Raw. He defeated X-PAC to become #1 Contender for the Light Heavyweight Title.

(Jeff dropkicks Jerry off the ring as Lynn tries to enter. He gets out of the ring and throws Jerry up against the barricade. The brawl over to the announce table and Jeff lies Jerry on top of it after removing the materials. Jeff goes to the turnbuckle and attempts a swanton bomb. Jerry Lynn rolls off of the table and Jeff Hardy crashes through it. Jerry lifts Jeff up and rolls him into the ring. He chops away at Jeff's chest, but Jeff comes back and does a spinning heal kick. The referee counts to 4 before Jerry and Jeff get to their feet. Jerry hits a bulldog on Jeff, but only gets a two count on the pin attempt. Jeff comes back with a hurricanrana and then hits a leg drop. Jerry Lynn stumbles out of the ring and gets a chair. He attempts to hit Jeff with it, but the referee takes the chair and drops it on the mat. Jeff hits a crossbody and causes the referee to trip and fall down onto the chair. Jerry Lynn lifts up the chair and smacks it across the head of Jeff Hardy. Eddie Guerrero comes out and hits Jerry Lynn with the title. He gets to the top rope and does a frog splash. Jeff crawls over to Jerry and the referee slowly counts to three.)

Mick: Eddie Guerrero just helped Jeff Hardy defeat Jerry Lynn. After the break I will talk to Booker T.

(Justin is seen walking toward the ring.)

Mick: Scratch that! Justin and I will both talk to Booker T!

Commercial

7:35

(Heat comes back and shows a table in the ring. Booker T, Mick Foley, and Justin Credible are all sitting at it.)

Justin: Before we start this interview with Booker T, I would like to announce two more matches for tomorrow's Raw. Because I am the commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation, I declare that Mr. Perfect, Test, and The Big Show will face Albert, X-PAC, and I. And secondly I would like to announce that this great man, Booker T, will have the opportunity to kick some nWo ass when he goes one on one with Shane McMahon. Now lets start this interview.

Mick: Booker, it's nice to have you as our third guest on Heat. Justin has been here for all of them, but you are my first. We've seen you take part in many big things. You were a key player in the alliance, you are a 5 time WCW Champion, and now you have joined a force that will attempt to take out the New World Order. I would like to know if you would have liked to seen the nWo fired, and whether or not the Corporation would be around if they were?

Booker T: Man, you've got to look at it like this. I'm the Booker Man. I've kicked ass a lot harder than the New World Order. I still want my shot at them though. I don't want to see them fired because I'd rather see them forced into retirement. Eventually Stone Cold, Rock, and I would have realized that we need to get together and kick some ass, but the nWo just helped us do it. So I'd hate to see them fired because that's less of an ass kicking that they would receive, and they helped us figure out what would have happened anyway.

Justin: What are your plans for the nWo, especially now that they have grown from only three people all the way to five?

Booker T: Man, the number one best seller is going to take the nWo to school. These suckas think that they are all big and special, but the man that brought them into the WWF doesn't even want them here anymore. They don't stand a chance against me, Booker T.

Mick: Booker, how did you feel when only a week ago you were on this show tied up in the back of the nWo truck?

Booker T: I wasn't worried at all. Sure there's a lot to be afraid of. They could have easily backed me into a wall or dropped me off in a river, but my buddy Austin saved me. Now it's time for some revenge and they don't want to know what revenge from Booker T is going to be like.

Justin: OK, last question. If you could get your hands on any member of the New World Order, who would it be?

Booker T: That's obvious man. I, just like everyone else in the WWF, would want to go at it with Hulk Hogan. The man is the WWF Champion and a great wrestler. It's too bad that I can't stand him trying to be cool like me. Since Rock is tied up with him though, I'd probably choose Scott Hall. The guy comes to the ring and acts as if he can mess with anyone he wants. Man, he can't even do a spin-a-roonie. I'm better than Scott is and I think it's obvious that he can't dig that.

Mick: We're out of time Booker. Good luck with Shane tomorrow on Raw. Ladies and gentleman, we will be right back with our main event.

Commercial

7:50

(Kane's music is playing and he enters the ring.)

Mick: I honestly can not believe you are the commissioner. Since you are putting yourself in a match on Raw, I need a partner.

Justin: Don't worry Mick. I'll be back with you soon I hope.

(Rikishi enters the ring. Kane is waiting on the outside and hears Undertakers music play.)

Mick: What's The Undertaker think he's doing?

(Kane gets in the ring with a chair, but The Undertaker never comes out. Kane hears Rikishi walking up to him, but thinks it's Undertaker coming from the crowd. He turns around and blasts the chair over the head of Rikishi. The referee disqualifies Kane and he leaves the ring with the TV Title. He gets to the back and is attacked by The Undertaker. 'Taker hits him in the head with a trashcan lid and then delivers a chokeslam. The Undertaker laughs at Kane and walks off.)

Justin: The Undertaker is going to pay for what he did to Kane. It was completely uncalled for and I'm sure Kane will get him back.

Mick: All of this is happening because Ric Flair is sadistic enough to want to see two brothers beat the living hell out of each other. He is crazy for creating the match.

Justin: I just got a big idea. I can't tell you until Raw though so you'll have to wait. Be sure to tune in for some big matches and an announcement from me, your official World Wrestling Federation Commissioner.

END SHOW

That's it. As soon as I save this I am going to start writing Raw so expect it to be up real soon. Review the show and leave a rating between 1 and 5. If you have any ideas then e-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com. Thanks.


	13. Raw: December 16th

****

WWF Raw is War- Monday December 16th

I don't own anyone in this story.

Raw Preview: More matches announced for Vengeance.

Card

Match 1

Kurt Angle vs. Rikishi

Match 2

Eddie Guerrero vs. Jerry Lynn

Light Heavyweight Title

Match 3

X-FACTOR vs. The Perfect Show/Test

Match 4

Booker T vs. Shane McMahon

Match 5

Kane vs. Matt Hardy

TV Title

Match 6

The Rock vs. Edge

Commentators: Mick Foley & Chris Jericho

Ring Announcer: Stone Cold

9:00

(Raw starts with a clip of Metal and the nWo attacking Chris Jericho from Smackdown. The camera goes to ringside with Mick Foley and Chris Jericho.)

Mick: Welcome to Raw. I am Mick Foley alongside Chris Jericho. Chris it is nice to have you with me now that Justin is out doing his job as commissioner.

Chris: It's nice to be here Michael. I am about to make an announcement that will blow the fans away.

(Chris stands on his chair and speaks into the microphone.)

Chris: I'm not going to stand for the clowning around that the nWo think they can do around here. Therefore, I am issuing a challenge to Kevin Nash. Big Kev, I want an answer from you tonight. Are you man enough to go one on one with the living legend?

(Jericho returns to his seat.)

Mick: Why don't you just join the Corporation?

Chris: I do like those guys but I don't trust them. I'm going to handle the nWo my way.

(Kurt Angle's music hits and he enters the ring.)

Mick: Rikishi needs this match to recover from his match last night on Heat. Kane thought Rikishi was The Undertaker so he hit Rikishi with a steel chair.

Chris: Come on. You don't really believe Kane thought he was The Undertaker do you? He just wanted to make sure he kept the TV Title.

(Rikishi enters the ring.)

Mick: He's going to have some tough competition right now as he prepares to fight a two time WWF Champion and a former gold medallist.

(Rikishi and Kurt slug it out, but Kurt throws Rikishi into the ropes. He tries for a belly to belly suplex, but Rikishi gets one of his own. Rikishi takes off his belt and throws it in the corner. He takes complete control of Kurt and hits a superkick. Kurt falls into the corner and Rikishi sets him up for the stink face. Kurt lifts Rikishi's belt and places it in front of his face. Rikishi thinks that he got Kurt, but Kurt just stands up. He hits Rikishi from behind and does an angle slam for the win.)

Chris: The Olympic dumbass just made it through a stink face and beat Rikishi.

Mick: Kurt got lucky in this one. If Rikishi had kept the belt on, Kurt would have passed out.

(The nWo are seen backstage.)

Hogan: Man, what was Vince thinking when he lifted Rock's suspension? Hulkamania is too big to be screwing with The Rock. You need to do something about this brother.

Edge: I've got a plan. How 'bout we all show how awesome we are and how much The Rock sucks by staying away from my match with him tonight. If The Rock can whip some candy ass, then he should be able to do it against the ultimate edgucator. When I beat him though, the only thing The Rock will be smelling is how much the nWo rule.

Kevin: Yeah dude, you are going to beat The Rock, but I've got a better idea. Hogan, you stay here, but the rest of you-

(Nash whispers something into the ears of the other nWo members.)

Commercial

9:20

(Raw comes back and Marc Lloyd enters Vince's locker room.)

Marc: Vince, I just found this note in my office and read the front. It said to bring it to you so I did.

Vince: Thank you Marc. You can leave.

(Vince opens the note and sees this.)

Dear Vince,

Meet me in the parking lot right away. I really need your help.

Your Partner,

Ric Flair

(Vince leaves and the camera follows him to the parking lot. Hall, Nash, and Edge jump him. They tie him up and throw him in the back of a truck. Nash gets in the driver's seat and takes off with Vince. The camera then goes to ringside.)

Mick: When is this going to stop? The nWo have abducted Vince McMahon.

Chris: Big Daddy Dumbass has something else coming. The Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rolla is gonna teach the nWo not to mess with a living legend.

(Eddie Guerrero enters the ring with his Light Heavyweight Title.)

Mick: This match was decided on Saturday's edition of Metal when Jerry Lynn beat X-PAC and earned a spot against Eddie Guerrero tonight.

(Jerry Lynn enters the ring.)

Chris: If I were Kevin Nash or any other one of those freaks I'd be scared. Vince is the most powerful man in the business of sports-entertainment and he's not going to allow this to happen after he is freed.

(Eddie starts with some kicks to Jerry, but Lynn comes back with some chops to the chest. Eddie goes to the top rope and does a hurricanrana. He gets a 2 count and then yells at the referee. Jerry rolls up Guerrero, but Eddie kicks out. The exchange fists and then move to the outside. Lynn throws Guerrero into the stairs and rolls him into the ring. The referee gets knocked out on a missed dropkick and Jeff Hardy runs to the ring. He enters and hits a spinning heel kick followed by a Swanton Bomb. Jeff Hardy leaves ringside. Guerrero goes to the top rope for a frog splash, but the referee accidentally grabs the rope and pulls Eddie down. Jerry crawls over and places his arm on Eddie for the victory.)

Mick: We have another new Light Heavyweight Champion.

Chris: Hold on a second! Look at the damn titantron Mick! Do they ever stop?

(The nWo are attacking Ric Flair and The Rock. They tie both men up and toss them in a storage closet with Vince. Nash stays to guard the door while the others leave.)

Commercial

9:40

Mick: I can't believe what these guys have done. Vince, Ric, and The Rock have all been locked in a storage closet and have Kevin Nash guarding them. The only person who can do anything is the commissioner, Justin Credible, but all he can do is book the nWo in matches.

(X-FACTOR make their way to the ring.)

Chris: Speaking of Justin, he's on his way to the ring for the match he announced last night on Heat against the Tag Team Champions and the European Champion.

(The Perfect Show and Test enter the ring.)

Mick: Justin has a microphone.

Justin: Before we start this match, I would like to address tonight's main event. The nWo may think they are big and smart by locking up Edge's opponent for tonight, but now I must do my job and put Edge against Stone Cold Steve Austin.

(The referee signals for the bell and the match starts. Mr. Perfect takes a few kicks from X-PAC and then a German suplex. X-PAC tags in Albert and they double team Perfect. Perfect comes back with couple of clotheslines and makes the tag to The Big Show. Justin Credible gets the tag and is killed by The Big Show. Albert tries to get in the ring, but is met with a boot from Test. X-PAC and Justin are both chokeslammed by The Big Show and he gets the victory.)

Mick: The Big Show just showed why he is a champion. No one can stand in his way.

Chris: I don't know Mick. I am a damn living legend and I bet you he wouldn't last five minutes with me.

Mick: I wouldn't be surprised if you beat him. I know what it's like to be around you since I have to work with you and it's no picnic. Booker T will go face to face with Shane McMahon coming up next.

Commercial

(Steven Richards is backstage with Shane.)

Steve: Shane, you are moments away from fighting Booker T and I know we are all looking forward to it, but what do you have to say about the things your fellow nWo members have done to The Corporation tonight.

Shane: We've beat the hell out of them Steve. My dad needed to be taught a lesson and that is if you are not nWo you're nothing. My father is nothing and will always be nothing especially if he hangs around people like Stone Cold and The Rock, even Booker T. We've already taken care of three members of The Corporation, I'm about to take out Booker T, and at Vengeance in two weeks I'll be finishing them for good.

(Booker T's music hits and he enters the ring.)

Mick: Shane has a very strong message for The Corporation. You're either with the nWo or against them and I think it's obvious that The Corporation are anti-nWo.

Chris: Of course they are. The only problem is the nWo are anti-Chris Jericho and obviously afraid of Chris Jericho because Big Kevin hasn't excepted my challenge.

Mick: Is that all you care about?

(Shane comes to the ring with Scott Hall. Scott gets a microphone and looks at Chris Jericho.)

Scott: Hey yo. Hey yo Chico, you want a match with my buddy Kev? Well he can't come out here to kick your ass right now since he's guarding those losers McMahon, Flair, and Rock. He told me to tell you though, that at Vengeance he's really looking forward to beating you senseless Chico. If your name is Chris Jericho then you're gay 4 life, but when you're nWo you're 2 sweet.

(Jericho begins to stand, but Mick Foley holds him back. Booker T attacks Shane and Scott from behind and knocks Hall out of the ring. He works at beating on Shane, but gets blasted in the lower jaw. Shane bounces off the rope and dives at Booker. Shane then stomps on Booker's ribs and tells Scott to get him a chair. The referee takes the chair away and tosses it outside the ring. Edge runs to the ring and distracts the referee and Shane throws Booker into the ropes. When Booker arrives at the rope, Hall brings the chair crashing down onto Booker's head. Shane tries for the cover, but Booker manages to kick out. He some how comes back and nearly hits a scissors kick, but Hall hits Booker with the chair again. Booker wins the match because of disqualification. Hall and Shane continue to destroy Booker T and then take him to outside the ring. They clear the announce table and place Booker on it. Shane goes to the top rope and does a leap of faith onto Booker causing him to fall through the table. Hall and Shane leave ringside.)

Mick: The damn nWo just busted our announce table.

Chris: I can't wait until Vengeance in thirteen days so that I can beat the shit out of Kevin Nash.

Commercial

(X-FACTOR is in their locker room.)

Justin: Damn it guys. We can't keep losing to The Big Show, Mr. Perfect, and Test. You guys get a shot at the Tag Team Titles at Vengeance, but if we don't find a way to get ahead of The Big Show then you don't have a chance. X-PAC I'm giving you a match against Mr. Perfect for the European Title on Smackdown. We need to capture that title and we need to do it Thursday. Don't screw this up.

X-PAC: Hey, don't worry about a thing. I'm X-PAC man. I can do anything because all three of those guys suck. Now you go take a nice shower to cool yourself down and let us worry about The Big Freak and Test.

(Justin leaves and the camera goes to ringside.)

10:25

Mick: Justin is spending way too much time worrying about X-FACTOR. He's totally taking advantage of being commissioner.

Chris: He's not taking advantage of it, he's just doing what's right.

(Hulk Hogan's music hits and he comes to the ring with the World Wrestling Federation Title.)

Hogan: Damn guys, shut up! I didn't come out here to listen to you guys boo. If I wanted to do that then I would go and kidnap Stone Cold like my brothers in the nWo took care of Rock, Vince, and Flair. I may be suspended, but I can still walk my ass down to the ring and talk brother. Rock, you aren't cooking anything now are you? You're just back there tied up in a little storage closet while the nWo runs wild on the WWF one more time. We put this company out of business brother. Hell, I bet we made every single person in this arena cry when we beat Austin and The Rock. I made the WWF and I deserve to bring it down whenever I want man. I'm the damn WWF Champion and I'm going to make sure I still have a job after Vengeance. I don't care if Hall and Nash gets fired because the nWo like Hulkamania will always live. What 'cha gonna do Rock, when The Hulkster arrives at Vengeance, kicks your candy ass, keeps his title, and then does it again on every Raw until I die or you die brother? What 'cha gonna do? You people suck just like The Rock. I'm leaving brother and don't even think that Hulkamania is ever going to come back.

(Hogan leaves the ring and the camera shows Kane coming to the ring.)

Mick: When we come back the TV Title will be put on the line. It's coming up next!

Commercial

10:40

(Kane's music plays and he comes to the ring.)

Mick: Kane has been a monster lately and isn't going to let Matt Hardy win this match.)

(Matt enters the ring.)

Chris: He's just go to worry about his brother The Undertaker.

(Kane gives Matt Hardy a boot to the face after Matt stops posing. Kane then waits for Matt to stand and delivers the chokeslam for the victory.)

Mick: I told you it would be quick.

Chris: What about The Undertaker?

Mick: It doesn't matter, but coming up next, Stone Cold and Edge meet each other in the ring.

Commercial

10:50

(Stone Cold enters the ring.)

Mick: Stone Cold has to watch out for the nWo in this match. They've already kidnapped Vince, Ric, and The Rock.

Chris: They've also beat the hell out of Booker T.

(Edge's music hits.)

Mick: I wouldn't want to be in this situation. Stone Cold could end up falling to a three on one assault.

(Stone Cold beats the hell out of Edge and then hits a Lou Thesz Press and delivers several punches to the face. Edge comes back with a bulldog, but quickly loses control. Half way into the match the camera goes to backstage where Kevin Nash is hearing a lot of noise coming from the storage room He opens the door to see what's going on, but The Rock, Vince, and Ric are all gone. He looks at the back of the room and a door leading to outside is open. Edge comes back against Stone Cold and hits a spear. Edge then does a Edgecutioner and goes for the fall. The Rock runs to the ring and hits Edge with a chair causing the referee to disqualify Stone Cold. The nWo come to Edge's aid, but Rock and Austin take them down. Rock does a spinebuster to Hall, a rock bottom to Nash, and then a DDT to Edge. Austin stuns Shane and The Rock does a people's elbow. The nWo leave as Austin and Rock celebrate with a couple of beers.)

Mick: The nWo just got what they deserved. We'll see you on Smackdown everybody.

END SHOW

11:06

There's the show. I believe it was very good, but would like to hear what you think. Read and review with a rating for the show. Be sure to read WWF: Rocky3188 and zlh86 Style. The author's name is WWF2K2, but it was written by me and Rocky3188. It will be updated some time soon and I will have Smackdown up for this story soon. Thanks.


	14. Smackdown: December 19th

****

WWF Smackdown: Thursday December 19th

I don't own anyone in this story.

Smackdown Preview: Ric Flair seeks revenge.

Card

Match 1

Jeff Hardy vs. Eddie Guerrero vs. Spike Dudley

Light Heavyweight #1 Contender for Vengeance

Match 2

X-PAC vs. Mr. Perfect ©

European Title

Match 3

Maven vs. Rhyno

Hardcore #1 Contender

Match 4

Rikishi vs. Perry Saturn

Match 5

Chris Jericho vs. The Big Show

Match 6

Kane © vs. TBA

TV Title

Ring Announcer: William Regal

Commentators: Mick Foley & Vince McMahon

8:00

(Smackdown starts with the video of Vince, Rock, and Flair being kidnapped, and then a video of The Rock running to the ring and attacking Edge. The cameras then go to ringside where Vince McMahon and Mick Foley are waiting.)

Mick: Welcome to Smackdown! We are only ten days away from Vengeance and the card is hot. I'm Mick Foley and I'm here with the President of the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon.

Vince: It's nice to be here Mick. I will be your permanent partner until Vengeance. Then after Vengeance we will see the return of two World Wrestling Federation veterans, Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Tonight will be a great night for the World Wrestling Federation because Ric Flair will make two major announcements.

Mick: I can't wait to hear from him, but we're going to start things off with a #1 Contender match for the Light Heavyweight Title.

(Jeff Hardy enters the ring.)

Vince: These three guys are all very talented and will definitely bring some excitement to the Vengeance card.

(Eddie Guerrero enters the ring.)

Mick: They sure will Vince, but another match that should be a good one is the match between the two brothers Kane and Undertaker with the TV Title on the line.

(Spike Dudley enters the ring.)

Vince: The most over looked match could end up being the show stealer, and that is the Hardcore Title match

(Eddie and Jeff double team Spike and put him down with a suplex. They then start to fight between themselves. Jeff goes to the top rope and hits a crossbody on Guerrero. Spike headbutts Jeff, but Hardy retaliates by tossing Spike across the ring. Guerrero elbows Jeff and then sets him up for a tornado DDT. Spike dropkicks Guerrero and then goes to the top rope. Jeff hits the rope causing Spike to hurt his genitals. Jerry Lynn comes out and watches the match from outside the ring. Jeff stares him down and Lynn tries to hit him with the title while the referee isn't looking. Jeff ducks and Lynn hits Guerrero. Jeff does a baseball slide to Lynn and then throws him into the stairs. Spike tries to get to Jeff, but the high flying Hardy runs across the barricade and hits a crossbody. He gets on the outside of the ring and pulls Guerrero's head onto the rope. He gets up on the top turnbuckle and does a swanton bomb for the victory.)

Mick: Jeff Hardy will meet Jerry Lynn at Vengeance. I can't believe he pulled it off.

Vince: I'm also surprised Mick. I was sure Eddie Guerrero would get away with this match.

(Steven Richards is backstage with Justin Credible.)

Steve: Justin, on Raw we saw X-FACTOR lose to Test and The Perfect Show, but you may have gotten some revenge with what you did after the match. Tonight we will see X-PAC challenge Mr. Perfect for the European Title, but The Big Show will be at ringside. What are your feelings on that match?

Justin: Steven, you talk too much. The Big Show can be wherever he wants, but it's not going to change the result. Hell, it's not even going to phase X-PAC. X-FACTOR did lose to Test and those other to losers, but when Vengeance arrives and Albert teams with X-PAC in a match for the Tag Team Titles, we will be the best team around.

Steve: Where do you fit into the Vengeance picture? So far you're just the World Wrestling Federation Commissioner and nothing more. X-PAC and Albert could just be using you.

Justin: Damn it Steven keep your mouth shut if you're not going to say anything nice. X-FACTOR was put back together by me. I'm going to play a big part in Vengeance because if X-PAC loses by any chance, I'll be there to take the title away from Mr. Perfect. Perfect, I'm challenging you to a match at-.

(Mr. Perfect approaches Justin and Steven.)

Perfect: Justin, you can kiss any chances of getting your unperfect hands on my title. I'm the best person in the world and there will never be anyone better than me. Why don't you close your eyes and dream and unperfect dream about facing me, because I'm not putting my perfect title and perfect body in the ring with you?

Justin: I beg to differ Perfect. I don't need to close my eyes because I hold in my hands the power to put your "perfect" title on the line against anyone I want. Gear up man, you just earned yourself a spot against me at Vengeance. Don't worry though, no one expects you to be this good.

(Justin walks off and Smackdown goes to a commercial. When the show returns, Ric Flair's music is playing.)

Ric: Woooooo! Welcome to Smackdown. I know that the nWo have been causing problems since arriving back in the WWF, but I'll get to that later. Right now the Nature Boy has a couple of other things he wants to get off his chest. Justin, I know you want to be the commissioner of the WWF really bad, but Vince and I believe you are only doing it for yourself. You put X-FACTOR against Test and The Perfect Show, you put X-PAC against Mr. Perfect, and now you have put yourself against Mr. Perfect. That is completely unacceptable. Therefore Justin, as of the end of tonight you have been removed from you job of commissioner.

Mick: Ric Flair just took away Justin Credible's job of commissioner.

Vince: It was a tough decision to make Mick, but he was only using it for him.

Ric: Secondly, there has been an outrage lately involving the Light Heavyweight Champion and the Light Heavyweight #1 Contender. They have been after each other all month trying to hurt each other. Well at Vengeance, the Light Heavyweight Title match between Jerry Lynn and Jeff Hardy will be a ladder match.

Mick: That match will be a very fast pace match. Both men are fast and willing to go at it.

Ric: Now it's time to put an end to the crap that the nWo has done to the WWF. Vince and I are the owners of the WWF and will be extremely happy to see the nWo gone after Vengeance. They need to be taken care of now though. Hogan, you're already suspended, but tonight I'm going to punish the rest of you. Shane, tomorrow night we will have a big house show that will involve some big matches. Well Shane, get ready to main event the show because you will be taking on The Undertaker. Scott Hall, I'm going to be nice and give you the weekend off, but when you return on Raw you will be facing The Rock. Edge, you don't have a clue to what you've gotten yourself into. You crossed a major line when you decided to screw with me and Vince, but I'm punishing you by putting you in a match against Mr. Perfect next week on Smackdown. Now onto Kevin Nash. Man you have to be the sorriest son of a bitch I have ever seen. You are lucky I'm not going to suspend you, but instead I'm going to do something better. Kevin Nash you better get ready for your match because it's tonight, and it's against, woooooo, Kane!

Vince: That's my partner. Flair can really make some good matches and the nWo are going to suffer.

Mick: You brought the nWo into the WWF. This is your fault.

Vince: I brought them in but they stopped listening to me. It may be my fault but I'm taking them out also.

Commercial

8:35

(X-PAC's music is playing.)

Mick: Welcome back ladies and gentleman. If you are just joining us, Ric Flair just made three major announcements. The first one is Justin Credible lost his commissioner job. Next came the announcement that the match for the Light Heavyweight Title will be a ladder match. Finally, it was announced that the nWo will each have very intense matches on the way to Vengeance. I still don't see why you brought the nWo into the WWF in the first place Vince.

Vince: I'm Vince McMahon damn it. I can do whatever I damn well please. I brought the nWo to get rid of Flair, but we put our differences behind us and are on the same page.

(Mr. Perfect comes to the ring with The Big Show and Test.)

Mick: You may be on the same page, but that doesn't prevent the nWo from reeking havoc on the World Wrestling Federation.

Vince: We're working on it. That's why they are in these matches and that's why they are being fired after Vengeance.

Mick: Later tonight we will see The Big Show go one on one with the man who believes he can beat anybody, Chris Jericho.

Vince: He can beat anyone Mick. The man was brave enough to stand up to the nWo and he will defeat The Big Show.

(X-PAC starts the match with some slaps to the chest of Mr. Perfect. He then hits a few spinning heel kicks and a german suplex. Perfect comes back with a low blow while the referee is being distracted by The Big Show. Test tries to get in the ring and this allows Perfect to put X-PAC's head in the ropes and jump onto it from the turnbuckle. He unties X-PAC's head and hits a leg drop on the top rope. Justin Credible comes to the ring to help X-PAC but he's held back by the referee. The Big Show and Test get in the ring and Mr. Perfect gets a chair. Test hits a big boot and The Big Show follows with a chokeslam. Perfect hits X-PAC with the chair and then lays down as if he was hit. Big Show puts the chair in X-PAC's hand and tells the referee to watch the match. The referee sees the chair in X-PAC's hand and disqualifies him. Justin cracks and gets into the ring. Big Show and Test come after him, but he superkicks both of them. He lifts Mr. Perfect up and leans him against the turnbuckle. Justin lifts the chair over his head and hits Perfect and then leaves with X-PAC.)

Mick: Justin Credible just got his revenge on The Perfect Show.

Vince: That's why he's not going to be commissioner. This was X-PAC's match and he tried getting involved.

Commercial

(Smackdown comes back and Rhyno's music is playing. He comes to the ring and tosses a trashcan filled with a baseball bat and a wrench in it.)

Mick: Earlier we announced that Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler will be returning after Vengeance. It's going to be great seeing them back in the Federation, but make sure Paul Heyman doesn't find his way into the building.

Vince: I'll never let that son of a bitch into my building. He turned my children against me damn it.

(Maven enters the ring with Al Snow by his side.)

Mick: We're all geared up for a Hardcore #1 Contender Match between the reigning contender Rhyno and the challenger Maven.

Vince: One of the best things about these matches is you never know who's going to show up and you can't trust anyone.

Mick: You found out first hand that you can't trust the nWo even though you're the reason they are here.

Vince: Shut your mouth and call the match.

(Maven and Rhyno throw some punches before going for the weapons. Rhyno grabs his trashcan and takes out a baseball bat while Al Snow gives Maven a stop sign. Maven turns around and receives a shot from the bat. Rhyno hits him continuously and then DDTs him onto the stop sign. Snow gets into the ring, but Rhyno hits him with a trashcan lid. Maven lands a dropkick on Rhyno and then gets under the ring. He comes out with a fire extinguisher, kendo stick, and a couple trashcans. He hurls them all into the ring and then begins to fight with Rhyno outside the ring. Rhyno gets a lead on Maven, but Snow hits Rhyno with a cookie pan. The match goes back into the ring and Maven takes control. He hits Rhyno with the kendo stick and the trashcan and picks up the fire extinguisher. Just as Maven sprays the foam, Rhyno lifts a trashcan lead and uses it for a shield. He then crashes the trashcan lid over Maven's head. He waits for Maven to get up and gores him. He then busts Al open with the wrench and covers Maven for the win.)

Mick: I don't know how Rhyno does it, but he comes out of this two on one assault and is still the #1 Contender.

Vince: That's why he's here in the WWF. Rhyno is hardcore and that's just what we need in our hardcore division.

(Undertaker approaches Flair in Ric's office.)

Ric: Damn it 'Taker, what do you think you're doing here?

'Taker: I want to know why you put Kevin Nash against Kane. I beat the hell out of my brother last weekend and I'm not about to see that TV Title go to some idiot like Kevin Nash.

Ric: Man, I thought I told you not to question my judgment. I'm the boss not you. I put Kane against Nash because I believe in him and Nash needs to be punished. Deadman, there is not other way to deal with Nash.

'Taker: I could have taken care of him. I deserve some damn respect around here and I'm not getting any. You saw what I did to my brother and you know how I feel about family. I guess now that I can't take out Nash, I'm going to have to vent my anger on you.

Ric: Don't threaten me Deadman. I'm not going to stand for it and if you step over the line I'm going to cancel your match with Kane. I'm giving you the chance to take care of Shane McMahon and if you can't do that for me then I guess you're going to have to earn your spot against Kane. I make the rules and I say you take out Shane or you fight for the chance to face Kane. Now get out of my office.

Commercial

9:07

(Rikishi's music is playing and he comes to the ring.)

Mick: The Undertaker doesn't know how to leave Flair alone. I'm going to love seeing Kane destroy him.

Vince: He better watch himself. I don't care who he is, he should be suspended for talking like that.

(Perry Saturn's music plays.)

Mick: He only wants a shot at Kane. He must think Kane is going to lose tonight.

Vince: If Kane loses tonight, I'll have to fire him for not taking Nash out of the picture.

(Saturn starts the match with some karate kicks to the stomach of Rikishi. Rikishi bounces of the rope and backs it up into Saturn. Rikishi headbutts Saturn and then sends him flying into the turnbuckle. Saturn falls and receives a stinkface from Rikishi. Rikishi waits for Saturn to get up and superkicks him for the win.)

Vince: That is disgusting. I don't know why I allow him to do it. I've been there before and I'll never go there again.

Mick: Many people have been there Vince, but never in the way you went in.

Vince: I can only feel sorry for Chris Jericho. The Big Show accepted his challenge for a match tonight.

Mick: That one will definitely be scary, but it could end up being nothing compared to what he may receive from Kevin Nash in 12 days. Vengeance will be live from the sold out Pepsi Center in Colorado on December 29th, but you can only see it on Pay Per View or at WWF New York.

Vince: The best part is anyone with DirecTV will be able to see Vengeance.

(Chris Jericho is shown on his way to the ring and then a shot of The Big Show warming up in the back.)

Commercial

9:25

(The nWo are backstage talking.)

Shane: Way to go guys. We've got my father and Ric right where we want them. They didn't know what hit them when we jumped them on Monday.

Hall: Man, what about those crappy punishments they dished out to us? I've got to take on The Rock on Monday and I won't be at the shows this weekend to help out.

Edge: No problem guys. Hall, you've got The Rock over the edge. He's not going to have the mental toughness to fight you. The nWo is totally awesome man. I've got a feeling it's going to be lights out for The Corporation after they get a taste of us.

(Nash enters the room.)

Hogan: Where have you been brother? We've got some business to take care of.

Nash: Chill man. The retard limo driver didn't know where he was going. So what's the big worry?

Shane: You've got a match tonight. It's the main event.

Nash: Oh no! I've got a match tonight. Come on dude who's it against. It can't be that bad.

Shane: It's against Kane.

Nash: Oh shit! You're gonna be there right?

Shane: You bet. Let's show Kane why the nWo is 2 sweet, but if you are nWo you're nWo 4 life.

(The countdown begins and Chris Jericho makes his way to the ring.)

Vince: I don't know what the nWo are planning, but they better not come near this ring later.

Mick: The guys are dirty and don't deserve to be here. I'm telling you right now that I voted both times for the nWo to be fired.

(The Big Show's music plays and he makes his way out to the ring.)

Vince: I'm proud of you Mick. I knew you would come through for me and that's why I chose you to be on the board.

Mick: Well as much as I hate your guts I'm still glad to be back and see that the WWF are back.

(Jericho slaps The Big Show across the chest and sends him into the rope. He tries to clothesline The Big Show, but isn't strong enough. Show then clotheslines the living legend back to earth. Jericho attempts to come back with and elbow and a missile dropkick, but The Big Show catches Jericho on a second dropkick attempt and does a military press. Jericho seems to be down, but kicks out after a two count and comes back against the 500 lbs. giant. Jericho hits a bulldog and then goes for a lionsault. The Big Show gets up and Y2J lands on his feet. He didn't notice Scott Hall come to ringside though, and meets a chair in the back of the head. Jericho gets the win due to disqualification, but also gets a nWo ass kicking from Edge and Scott Hall.)

Vince: The damn nWo have stuck their noses in other people's business again. It's going to be a long week and a half for them.

Mick: Ladies and gentleman when we come back Kevin Nash will have an opportunity to win the TV Title against Kane. It's coming up next.

Commercial

9:45

(Kevin Nash enters the ring with Shane by his side.)

Mick: Welcome back to Smackdown. We just saw an attack from the nWo to Chris Jericho and have been told that Jericho is ok. Something really needs to be done to these guys Vince.

Vince: I wish there was some way to put an end to this, but we have to go through board to get them suspended. We don't feel that suspending and firing them will compare to the things people like Kane can do to them.

(Kane enters the ring.)

Mick: We can only hope that The Undertaker and the nWo can mind their own business so that Kane can get the job done tonight. The bell has rung so this match is underway.

(Kane starts strong against Nash, but soon loses control when Shane distracts him. Nash hits a clothesline and follows it with a boot to the face. Kane gets back up and gives Nash a clothesline of his own. Shane gets in the ring with a chair, but Kane meets him with a chokeslam. Nash tries to powerbomb Kane, but it is reversed. The Undertaker heads for the ring and Kane hits him with the chair. Kane turns around and receives a boot to the face, but the referee is knocked out from and interference from Shane. Stone Cold runs down to the ring and attacks Shane. Stunner to Shane followed by a stunner to Nash. Kane goes to the top rope and hits a flying clothesline on The Undertaker. Kane does a chokeslam to Nash and gets the victory. Shane gets in the ring and so does The Undertaker. They beat on Kane until Stone Cold comes back to the ring. He chases them out and then celebrates inside the ring with Kane.)

Vince: The nWo have been taught a big lesson. They're running like the babies they are.

Mick: That's right Vince. The nWo have tasted their own poison. Come out to one of our House Shows this weekend if we are in a town near you. We will be in Pittsburgh on Friday and then we'll move to Madison Square Gardens for our Saturday show. For those of you who can't make it we will be live on MTV for Sunday Night Heat so be sure to come out or tune in. I'm Mick Foley and this has been a great Smackdown.

END SHOW

10:01

That's it. I'm either working on the house shows as you're reading this or they are already up. I'm going to be working non-stop on this for the next two weeks so that I can get to Vengeance. Only 7 more chapters before Vengeance! Hope you liked the show and I would appreciate it if you would leave a review with a rating from 1-5. 5 is the best as always. Thanks.


	15. House Show: December 20th

****

WWF House Show- Friday December 20th

I don't own anyone in this story.

House Show Preview: The Rock gets a piece of Shane McMahon.

Card

Match 1

Rob Van Dam vs. Justin Credible

Match 2

Billy Gunn vs. The Big Show

Match 3

Jerry Lynn © vs. Eddie Guerrero

Light Heavyweight Title

Match 4

Triple H vs. Kurt Angle

Match 5

Kane © vs. Tazz

TV Title

Match 6

The Rock vs. Shane McMahon

Commentators: Mick Foley & Vince McMahon

Ring Announcer: Chris Benoit

3:00

(Ric Flair's speech from Smackdown is shown on the titantron. Mick and Vince then start to speak to the roaring crowd in Pittsburgh.)

Mick: Welcome to this House Show folks. I am next to my partner and the President of the WWF Vince McMahon. We are glad to announce that tonight you will get to see your hometown boy Kurt Angle in action against The Game.

Vince: Not only that, but we will not be seeing Scott Hall tonight and we will see the second punishment to the nWo when The Rock beats the hell out of my son Shane.

(Rob Van Dam's music plays and he comes to the ring. He does the thumbs for the Pittsburgh fans and then waits for Justin Credible.)

Mick: Those matches are still to come, but we are going to start the afternoon with the man who will see Mr. Perfect at Vengeance, Justin Credible.

(Justin makes his entrance.)

Vince: He made the match, but he won't be making anymore matches. As of 10:00 PM last night he is no longer the commissioner.

(Justin takes some kicks from RVD and at one point falls victim to a rolling thunder. Rob gets a chair and does a spinning heel kick while the referee isn't looking. Rob goes to the top and does a five star frog splash, but Justin manages to put his foot on the rope. Mr. Perfect comes to the ring after a comeback from Justin. He hits Credible with the European Title and grabs a microphone.)

Mr. Perfect: Normally I wouldn't grace you unperfect people with my great voice, but tonight I'm making an exception. Justin get used to having your ass kicked just like that because I don't want it to be a new thing for you when I bust your unperfect ass open at Vengeance. I am the perfect European Champion and it's going to stay that way in eleven days. You unperfect losers can't beat me.

(Mr. Perfect turns around and sees that Rob wants a handshake.)

Mr. Perfect: Get your unperfect hand away from me. That hand is dirty.

(Rob starts to leave, but Mr. Perfect hits him in the head with the European Title. He then picks him up and does a perfect plex.)

Mick: This guy is a self-centered jerk. We don't need a champion like him.

Vince: I hate to say it Mick, but we have two of them. Hulk Hogan and Mr. Perfect are both jerks. I made Hulkamania. It was created by me damn it. If it wasn't for me there would be no champion called Hollywood Hulk Hogan. Mr. Perfect wouldn't be champion without the help of The Big Show.

(As soon as the three men get out of the ring, Billy Gunn's music plays and he comes to the ring with Shawn Michaels.)

Mick: The Big Show will be involved in this next match. He's another champion who doesn't deserve his title.

(The Big Show enters the ring with Test.)

Vince: The Big Show earned his title against the Hardys, but I'm not sure whether or not he deserves it.

Mick: He's a cheater. The man should be suspended for assisting Mr. Perfect. That's how you are solving your problems with the nWo.

Vince: That's different. They are a very dangerous force with the power to hurt someone. That's why I brought them into the WWF.

Mick: Well if it weren't for you they wouldn't be here. The bell has sounded and the match is under way.

(The Big Show dominates Billy Gunn for most of the match, but Billy fights back with a clothesline. The Big Show gets right back to his feet and prepares to chokeslam Gunn. Shawn Michaels gets in the ring and clotheslines The Big Show while the referee is dealing with Test. Test attempts to get Shawn out of the ring, but receives a sweet chin music for his troubles. Billy Gunn delivers a fame-ass-er to The Big Show for the victory.)

Mick: It's great to see Shawn Michaels wrestling again and he proved his worth by assisting his buddy Billy in this one. What I don't understand is why Test hasn't been fired. His immunity is up. He needs to be fired for what he's done to some of the referees.

Vince: He hasn't done anything lately though. Plus, who would The Big Show be tag team partners with if I did that?

Mick: Who cares? The Big Show and Test are jerks that are lucky to be here.

(Once The Big Show, Gunn, Test, and Shawn leave the ring, Jerry Lynn's music plays and we prepare for this Light Heavyweight Title defense.)

Vince: You're lucky to be here. Everyone in the crowd who wants to see Test and The Big Show keep there Tag Team Titles, give me a hell yeah.

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

("Latino Heat" plays throughout the arena and Eddie Guerrero heads for the ring.)

Mick: I told you. No one wants to see Test or The Big Fat Freak. Instead they'd rather see Latino Heat himself become two time World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion since the return of the WWF.

(Jerry Lynn dishes out some punches to the head of Eddie Guerrero. Guerrero hits the tornado DDT near the end of the match. Jeff Hardy comes to the ring and takes a shot at Jerry Lynn with the Light Heavyweight Title. Lynn ducks and the belt hits Guerrero. Lynn knocks Hardy off the ring and then does a cradle piledriver to Guerrero for the win.)

Vince: I really need better referees. It was only obvious that Jeff Hardy hit Eddie Guerrero.

Mick: He's only trying to keep his match against Jerry Lynn at Vengeance.

Vince: He could at least keep it clean.

Mick: Folks, we are going to take a brief intermission right now. Join us once again in ten minutes.

INTERMISSION

(The intermission returns with Steven Richards backstage to interview Shane McMahon.)

3:35

Steven: Shane, over the years you have done some crazy things and we saw one of those things two weeks ago when you put Stone Cold through a table. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but you now have a match with him at Vengeance. Shane, your feelings?

Shane: Steve, you know what it's like to be me. You may not realize it, but you and I have a few things in common. No one around here knows what we are capable of doing. They also don't respect us. I respected Stone Cold until he decided to team up with my father. The same man who decided to put you doing interviews instead of wrestling like you should be. Steven, Stone Cold may be a great drinker, but it's obvious who the more talented one is. No matter what match we fight in I will overwhelm him with my talent. He's a slow drunk and he's going to be asking one question when he gets in the ring and that question is "Which way did he go?"

Steven: I may not be respected, but I'm beginning to think it's a good thing. You try and get revenge for not being respected and it's gotten you into a match with The Rock tonight.

Shane: Oh, The Rock. I am definitely looking forward to this match because I will get the perfect warm up for Stone Cold. A "great" man once said that to be the man you have to beat the man. Well besides Hulk Hogan, The Rock is the man right now. Well Rock, after I kick your ass tonight there will be no reason for you to face Hogan at Vengeance and he will be able to keep his job. I'm ready to leave you in the ring hurt. Not just hurt, though, I want you injured. It's time to get a grip on reality and realize that my actions are going to tear through your pretty boy image. Rock, I'll see you later.

(The camera goes to ringside. Triple H's music is playing in the background.)

Vince: I can't believe Shane is trying to turn Steven Richards against me.

Mick: Are you really surprised Vince? He's your son and he hates your guts. Well in this next match we will see two men who haven't seen much time since our return twenty days ago.

(Kurt Angle's music is playing.)

Vince: Triple H is already in the ring with my beautiful daughter Stephanie. (A/N: Screw the Stephanie/Triple H split. This is my story and I like them together.)

Mick: Let's not forget that these two men absolutely hate each other. Triple H and Kurt Angle have a long history and it is not about to end.

Vince: Kurt is a great wrestler and an Olympic hero, but my son-in-law Triple H is The Game. He may have a bright future with The Corporation.

(Triple H has the advantage for a while, but Kurt comes back with a belly to belly suplex. They fight on the outside for a while and then move into the ring. The two men exchange fists for about two minutes, but Triple H manages to hit a Manhattan drop on Kurt. Stephanie slaps Kurt across the face allowing Triple H to hit a neck breaker and follow it with a pedigree for the victory.)

Vince: That's why Triple H is that damn good. Kurt couldn't come out of The Game.

Mick: You're right Vince, but will we see Triple H in competition at Vengeance. He currently has no match, but there is still one match left to be filled.

(Edge is backstage with Christian.)

Edge: Man you have been on a roll lately. You've won 2 out of 3 matches since we returned and I think it's time to make ends meet. Man, we are both totally awesome and I want you to be awesome with me in the New World Order.

Christian: I don't know man. You'll have to talk to me about it later because I'm not sure you've gotten over your jealousy of me.

Edge: Man, you were jealous of me. I don't care though. We are cool and I want you to have a long thinking session and get back with me about the offer.

(Kane's music starts.)

Vince: This is just great. The nWo want Christian to join. I'm so afraid.

Mick: You should be Vince. He might flood The Corporation to death with the tears from his tantrums.

(Tazz enters the ring.)

Vince: Let's just see what the nWo do when they find out what's in store for them next.

Mick: What's going to happen?

Vince: You'll just have to wait and see.

(Kane makes it a quick match once again by hitting a chokeslam after Tazz poses on the ropes. Kane gets a chair and crashes it over Tazz's head. Kane lies the chair on the mat and does a tombstone piledriver before leaving.)

Mick: That was quick.

(Ric Flair is backstage with someone you can't see.)

Flair: Man, I know you and Vince haven't exactly had a great passed, but you haven't been here very long. You're going to be the future of the WWF after Hogan, Hall, and Nash are gone. Man, we want you to join The Corporation.

(Flair waits, but doesn't receive and answer.)

Flair: Fine, I'll talk to you later if you're not going to answer me now. Don't forget you're going to be a big star.

(Flair leaves and the camera turns to the mystery man. The crowd cheers as they see Maven on the titantron.)

Mick: You guys want Maven to join The Corporation!

Vince: He has a bright future and is going to be able to replace guys like Hogan and The Rock.

Mick: He's a rookie though. He's never been around people like Hogan.

(THE ROCK'S MUSIC PLAYS ACROSS THE ARENA!)

Vince: It doesn't matter because there are always people like The Rock to back him up. I've already told him he can't do anymore movies so he's going to be here for a while.

(The nWo music plays and Shane comes to the ring on his own.)

Mick: Shane is actually on his way to the ring without anyone on his side.

(Shane starts with a few elbows to The Rock, but The Rock obviously comes back and does his little kiss to the hand to knock Shane out of the ring. The Rock eventually hits a spinebuster and follows with a DDT. He waits for Shane to get up for the rock bottom, but Hogan comes to the ring and hits The Rock with a steel chair. When Rock gets up he is hit with the boot and then the leg drop. Shane hits a diving elbow, but Flair and Austin come to the ring and destroy Shane and Hogan. Nash and Edge come to the ring, but Booker T comes out to help Flair and Austin. The Rock gets up and cleans house with Booker T. Rock bottom to Nash and bookend to Edge. Austin stuns Shane and Rock does a rock bottom to Hogan. Booker and Austin take care of Edge and Nash while Flair does a figure four leglock to Shane. Rock does a rock bottom to Hogan and The Corporation leave the ring with smiles on their faces.)

Vince: Finally we've gotten our revenge. I told you we'd do it.

Mick: Thanks for coming to this house show everyone. We will be returning to Pittsburgh in July for the Fully Loaded Pay Per View. The Corporation have totally laid out the nWo here in Pittsburgh. Be sure to tune into Sunday Night Heat. Good bye everyone.

END SHOW

4:00

That's the House Show. Many people probably didn't see Smackdown when I loaded it yesterday because other stories pushed it down the page so I've worked hard to complete this. Next House Show will be up soon I hope, but I've got a big weekend coming up. 50 cent bowling and hockey. Woooo! Rate the show from 1-5. Obviously it's been announced where the July Pay Per View will be held. Now I once again need to know the name of the arena. I'd appreciate some help. I'll be updating the Vengeance card soon and putting up the poll results. Last chance to send your answers to zlh86@yahoo.com. Poll closes Sunday! I've only received two lists of answers, but I'd like more. Thanks.


	16. Vengeance Card After 3 Weeks

****

Vengeance Card- As of December 20th

**Match 1**

Justin Credible vs. Mr. Perfect ©

European Title

****

Match 2

Jerry Lynn © vs. Jeff Hardy

Ladder Match for the Light Heavyweight Title

****

Match 3

Rhyno vs. Tazz

Hardcore Title

****

Match 4

The Big Show/Test © vs. Albert/X-PAC

Tag Team Titles

****

Match 5

Chris Jericho vs. Kevin Nash

****

Match 6

Kane © vs. The Undertaker

TV Title

****

Match 7

Stone Cold vs. Shane McMahon

Match Type Will Be Decided On Smackdown Before Vengeance

****

MAIN EVENT

THE ROCK VS. HULK HOGAN ©

WWF TITLE

IF HOGAN LOSES THE MATCH HE WILL LOSE HIS JOB


	17. House Show: December 21st

****

WWF House Show- Saturday December 21st

I don't own anyone in this story.

House Show Preview: Shane serves more punishment.

Card

Match 1

Rhyno © vs. Crash Holly

Hardcore #1 Contender

Match 2

Lita vs. Trish Stratus

Match 3

Mr. Perfect © vs. Justin Credible

European Title

Match 4

Stone Cold vs. Edge

Match 5

Kane © vs. Triple H

TV Title

Match 6

Shane McMahon vs. The Undertaker

Commentator: Mick Foley & Vince McMahon

Ring Announcer: Chris Benoit

3:00

(The show kicks off with the Smackdown video on the titantron. Mick then starts the show.)

Mick: We welcome you fans to this World Wrestling Federation House Show where only the live fans get to see all the action and attitude that we bring to the ring.

Vince: Tonight my son will serve his punishment against The Undertaker and we will not be seeing Scott Hall. It's great to have power Mick.

(Rhyno's music plays.)

Mick: We are going to start things off tonight with Rhyno defending his spot at Vengeance against little Elroy Jetson, I mean Crash Holly.

Vince: Who?

(Crash enters the ring.)

Mick: Him.

Vince: That's Elroy Jetson?

Mick: No that's Crash Holly. Elroy's the cartoon character.

Vince: Who would be stupid enough to sign a cartoon character?

Mick: No comment.

(Crash tries to get hardcore on Rhyno by setting up a trashcan in the corner before the match starts. Rhyno won't have it though and gores Crash as he's turning around. Rob Van Dam comes to the ring and hits the Vandaminator and follows it up with a five star frog splash to become the #1 Contender, but Raven runs to the ring and hits the raven effect and takes over the contendership. Rhyno busts and iron pipe over Ravens head and gets the pin and his original spot in the Hardcore Title Match at Vengeance.)

Vince: That's what happens when you put a cartoon character against a monster.

Mick: I think you need your eyes checked. Crash is the human and Elroy is the cartoon.

Vince: Damn it Mick, is his name Elroy or is it Crash?

Mick: That's Crash.

Vince: Then who's Elroy?

Mick: Oh forget it.

(The referees remove any items from the ring including Raven, Rob, and Crash. Lita's music plays and the crowd goes crazy with "We want puppies" chants.)

Vince: What were we talking about? I can't take my eyes off of Lita.

Mick: I'm not sure what we were talking about. Whatever it was it can wait until after this match.

Vince: I hope this match never ends.

(Trish enters the ring.)

Mick: I'd like to give her a nice day.

Vince: I already have.

(Trish and Lita go at it much to the delight of Vince, Mick, and all of the other male fans. Trish wins the match after reversing the litacanrana into a powerbomb and then hitting the stratusfaction.)

Mick: ………………………………………..Um!

Vince: ………………………………………..Yeah.

Mick: ………………………………………..Dude.

Vince: ……………………………………….What?

Mick: ………………………………………..Let's watch the replay.

Vince: ……………………………………….OK.

(They show the replay on the titantron, but it's interrupted by Mr. Perfect's music.)

Mr. Perfect: Why in the hell are you guys showing this unperfect replay? Don't you care about my match? I'm about to make another perfect title defense and all you perverts can think about is these homely, unperfect things. I'm disgusted at how stupid you guys are. I bust my perfect ass-. Wait a minute, I don't have to bust my as because I am perfect and I don't lose. And that my friends is the end of another perfect speech.

(Justin Credible enters the ring.)

Mick: I can't believe he doesn't like puppies.

Vince: I like puppies.

Mick: Vince, we're both married. I don't think we should go home tonight.

Vince: OK. I'll get us a hotel room.

(Mr. Perfect beats Justin Credible after hitting him with the title and hitting a perfect plex. Justin manages to get to his feet, but receives a chair shot from Mr. Perfect. Perfect then uses his towel to choke out Justin. He lets go and grabs a microphone.)

Mr. Perfect: That proves it. I am perfect unlike all of you disgusting people. You fans have something in common with your New York Rangers. Both of you are imperfect. I'm sick of being in front of you dirty people so I'm going to take my perfect European Title and leave. This has been another perfect ass kicking.

(Perfect leaves. The cameras go backstage to Edge and Christian.)

Edge: Man, you seriously need to consider joining me and the nWo so that the 7 time Tag Team Champions can once again reek of awesomeness.

Christian: Dude I already told you I'd think about it. I know that we are both so totally cool, but I'm not sure I want to do it.

Edge: The Corporation wants Maven to join. They obviously think you are worse then him so why don't you join us and show them why they should have picked you.

Christian: It's cool dude. Maven is nothing but a big "want to be wrestler" chump. I'll give you my answer tomorrow night on Heat.

(Christian leaves and the camera goes to Flair's office where he is with Maven watching the Edge and Christian reunion.)

Flair: I really give need you to join us. Christian is just about convinced and I don't know what I can do to get you to join. Whatever it is I'll do it.

Maven: Mr. Flair, if you give me a match against Christian on Heat then I'll consider your offer.

Flair: It's done. I'm in charge until after Vengeance so you can have that match.

(Maven leaves and we join Mick and Vince at ringside.)

Mick: Ladies and gentleman at this time we are going to take a ten minute intermission and then resume the show. Thank you very much.

INTERMISSION

8:35

(Stone Cold's music is playing after the intermission and the show resumes.)

Vince: This match will be a quick one. Austin is going to kill Edge.

(Edge enters with Kevin Nash by his side.)

Mick: I'm not to sure Vince. Edge can be dangerous when he has his buddies on his side.

(Edge wins after hitting an edgecutioner. Nash gets in the ring and gives Austin a boot to the face. Jericho comes to the ring with a chair, but Edge and Nash manage to escape.)

Vince: The damn nWo have struck again, but later tonight my son will feel my revenge.

Mick: I can't wait for that. The Undertaker will absolutely kill Shane.

(After Y2J and Austin leave, Kane's music hits.)

Vince: Thanks to my partner, we are about to see Kane defend the TV Title against Triple H.

(Triple H enters with Stephanie.)

Mick: Triple H has Stephanie by his side so that he can hopefully pick up the TV Title.

(Triple H loses after a long fought battle. This match was the longest Kane has fought since the return of the WWF. He wins after hitting a cholkeslam. Stephanie tries to help Triple H by smacking Kane after the match, but she receives a tombstone piledriver for her troubles.)

Vince: Who does Kane think he is? He can't do that to my daughter.

Mick: Keep your cool Vince. You'll get your revenge sooner or later.

Vince: You bet I will.

(The Undertaker's music plays and the main event begins.)

Mick: The Undertaker will be taking on his brother at Vengeance, but tonight he is going to be dishing out pain to your son.

Vince: I hope Shane is dead after this match.

(Shane enters with Hogan.)

Mick: It doesn't surprise me that he needs Hogan out here for help.

(Hogan gets involved in the match by slipping Shane a chair. Shane busts 'Taker open and then hits a diving elbow. Rock runs to the ring and attacks Hogan. He gets in the ring and delivers a rock bottom to Shane. The Undertaker does the last ride and then Nash and Edge storm the ring. Rock, 'Taker, and Flair, who runs out, take on Nash, Edge, Hogan, and Shane. Nash does a jackknife powerbomb to 'Taker, but Jericho comes out to replace him. He locks the Walls of Jericho on Nash. Rock does a spinebuster to Edge and a rock bottom to Hogan. Flair locks the figure four leg lock on Shane. Jericho releases Nash and Rock does the people's elbow to Hogan. Flair celebrates with Rock and Jericho, but is chokeslammed by The Undertaker. He then leaves the ring and heads for the back.)

Mick: Shane has received his punishment, but The Undertaker chokeslammed Flair.

Vince: I don't believe him. How could he?

Mick: I don't know. It's unknown when we'll be back at Madison Square Gardens, but be sure to tune into Sunday Night Heat. Thanks for coming everyone and have a nice day.

END SHOW

That's it. I'm on a roll. It's almost time for Vengeance. Don't forget to send me your results to my poll. The address is zlh86@yahoo.com. Please send me your answers in an e-mail not review. I would like a rating from 1-5 in a review though. Thanks. 5 more shows before it. I hope to have them up soon.


	18. HEAT: December 22nd

****

WWF Sunday Night Heat- Sunday December 22nd

I don't own anyone in this story.

Heat Preview: The countdown to Vengeance begins.

Card

Match 1

The Hurricane vs. Kane

TV Title

Match 2

Maven vs. Christian

Match 3

Tazz vs. Jeff Hardy

Ring Announcer

Chris Benoit

Commentators

Mick Foley and Vince McMahon

Special Guest

Rhyno

7:00

(Smackdown tape shows with Ric's interview. Show goes to ringside with Mick and Vince.)

Mick: We are only seven days away from Vengeance and it's going to be a big last week for the nWo.

Vince: That's right Mick. My son has been punished, but there are still three more that will see there asses kicked.

Mick: Let's take a minute to show everyone what you didn't see at this weekend's house shows.

(A tape plays showing Edge ask Christian to join the nWo and Flair asking Maven to join The Corporation.)

Vince: I think it's going to be a Corporation night. Edge can take Christian, but Maven has a lot more ahead of him.

Mick: Christian can be one tough customer though. Tonight we will talk with one of the #1 Contenders for the Hardcore Title, Rhyno. That will be later on in the show, but we are going to see some action first.

(Kane's music plays.)

Vince: Speaking of tough customers, here comes the TV Champion Kane. He's been on a roll.

(The Hurricane enters the ring with Mighty Molly.)

Mick: It's hard to believe that someone is stupid enough to challenge the Big Red Machine. He's undefeated since the return of the WWF three weeks ago.

(Kane destroys The Hurricane from the start. Mighty Molly tries to get involved, but is met with a chokeslam. The Hurricane goes for the eye of the hurricane, but it is reversed and results in a tombstone piledriver. Kane gets the win and begins to celebrate. The arena goes dark with a light focusing on Kane. He starts to do the thing with his arms, but is hit over the head with a chair. The lights come on and The Undertaker is standing over Kane. He lifts Kane onto his shoulders and executes the last ride before leaving.)

Vince: This is not the way that I wanted to see Heat start out. The Undertaker is just as bad as the nWo and needs to be punished.

Mick: He's just doing what he needs to do to get ahead of his competition Vince.

Vince: It's still unnecessary. If he wants to get his hands on Kane then he can do it at Vengeance.

Mick: He can't wait seven days. The Undertaker is absolutely furious with his brother and is going to destroy Kane any chance he gets.

(Christian is backstage about to be interviewed by Steven Richards.)

Steve: Christian, you were asked by your brother over the weekend to join the nWo and reek havoc among the WWF. They only have a week left in this business and then it's lights out for the nWo. Have you come to a decision on whether or not to join?

Christian: You know Steven, you're just like the rest. You fail to see that the nWo are the most powerful force in the World Wrestling Federation. They have the WWF Champion, two former Tag Champions, and great leader in Shane McMahon, and one half of the greatest tag team ever. The fact that they are gone in one week doesn't destroy them. Edge and Shane will still be here and so will I. The WWF thought the nWo was bad when it was just Hall, Nash, and Hogan, but with me on their side the nWo totally reeks of awesomeness.

Steve: Maven has been asked to join The Corporation and will reveal his answer before your match with him, but I'd like to know how you feel about them asking him to join?

Christian: It's so totally funny. This request shows what a bunch of brainless idiots The Corporation is. They are asking a pathetic little teacher to attempt to fight the coolest group in the WWF. Maven is just a speck of dust on the face of this earth and he's about to find out why you're either nWo 4 life or your just plain gonna get your ass kicked.

Commercial

7:25

(The camera's come on with Maven's music in the background.)

Mick: Welcome back to Sunday Night Heat. The nWo has now added a new member and we are about to hear the decision of Maven, but before that we would like to remind you that we will be speaking to Rhyno after this match.

Maven: Over the past few months I've received some positive and negative reactions, but mostly they've been positive. When Ric Flair came looking to me for help against the nWo I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I doubted Ric's respect and thought he was just looking to embarrass me, but after seeing Christian join the nWo I had no other choice then to come out here and join The Corporation. Christian come on out here and find out why if you're nWo it doesn't matter, but if you're Corporation you're gonna kick some ass.

(Edge and Christian enter the ring through the crowd and hit a con-chair-to. Edge then does an Edguctioner on Maven and Christian does the Unprettier. They then spray nWo on his back and leave.)

Vince: This is ridiculous. Maven is going to get his revenge because I have just come up with a huge punishment for Edge and Christian. All I can say is it's going to be a great Raw and an even better Vengeance.

Mick: We have already seen two quick matches and are about to talk to Rhyno. He's on his way out here and we'll have a talk with him when we come back.

Commercial

(The camera comes back with Mick and Vince at a couch in the ring and Rhyno on a couch opposite Mick and Vince.)

7:35

Mick: Welcome to Sunday Night Heat Rhyno. It's nice to have the #1 Contender for the Hardcore Title with us. We know you've been busy lately so we'll make this quick. I was out doing commentary on the first Raw back for the WWF and I remember you pinning Jerry Lynn with a tire. Can you tell me what that was all about.

Rhyno: It's simple Mick. I'm a man beast and I live up to the hardcore name. Jerry Lynn and Jeff Hardy were out there bringing ladders into a hardcore match and I had to do something about it. I'm not going to go into a Hardcore Title match with a sissy that wants to use ladders. A tire is more hardcore than either of the two men trying to be my opponent so I had a tire pin Jerry Lynn.

Vince: That was a strange thing to see, but it's over with and you will now take on Tazz. You earned your spot in this match with a defeat over Tazz, but does your grudge with Tazz come from unfinished business between you guys from your ECW days?

Rhyno: I'll admit we do still hold a grudge from ECW, but that's the past. Tazz tried to mess with the man beast on Heat three weeks ago and he learned his lesson. I kicked his ass the next night and at Vengeance he's going to lose any chance at becoming the Hardcore Champion when he loses to me.

Mick: Are you looking forward to the match at Vengeance?

Rhyno: Of course I am Mick. You know what it's like to be in a hardcore match. It makes your blood flow and causes you to think about all the different things you can do with what's given to you. At Vengeance I'm going to take full advantage and teach Tazz what it's like to get your ass kicked by someone who really grew up on bad streets.

Vince: One last question before you go. If you could fight anywhere, where would it be?

Rhyno: That's simple. I'd like to give someone a taste of the gore in a grocery store. Imagine seeing a pathetic loser flying through a crate of apples or a glass door containing ice cream. It would be one hell of a mess and the blood from the glass would be hardcore.

Mick: Thank you for your time. We understand you have business to attend to so we will se you next week at Vengeance.

Commercial

7:50

(Heat returns with Jeff Hardy's music in the background.)

Vince: Welcome back to the last Sunday Night Heat before Vengeance. We have a great lineup for the show and it's going to get even better this week. There is still one more match to be announced and it should be a good one.

(Tazz enters to his music.)

Mick: Let us remind you that this not a hardcore match. Both of these men will be involved in Vengeance and they are going to be great.

(Tazz hits some suplexs on Jeff, but loses his momentum and falls victim to the move where Jeff jumps between the legs. Jeff hits a hurricanrana and then makes a rollup. Tazz comes back with a fisherman suplex and then hits a drop kick. The kick knocks Jeff back and causes him to hit the referee. This allows Rhyno to come to the ring. Rhyno sets up a trashcan in the corner and pounds on Tazz. Jeff distracts the referee and Rhyno gores Tazz into the trashcan. Jeff goes to the top rope and does a swanton bomb for the victory.)

Mick: I thought Rhyno had other things to do.

Vince: I guess this was it. Rhyno just cost Tazz this match. Ladies and gentlemen we will see you tomorrow on Raw, but until then get the hell off your asses and do something. Good night everyone.

END SHOW

8:00

That's the show with only a week left before Vengeance. Rate the show from 1-5 and any advice. I'd like to let you know that I am trying to include everyone I can, but the current storylines don't have a spot for some people. I'll have Raw up soon hopefully, but I've got three other stories to write and I need to roleplay for an E-Fed. Check out the stories that Rocky3188 and I are writing. You can find them under WWF2K2. Thanks. Zlh86


	19. Raw: December 23rd

****

WWF Raw is War- Monday December 23rd

I don't own anyone.

Raw Preview: Flair makes a major announcement regarding Vengeance.

Card

Match 1

Kurt Angle vs. Christian

Match 2

Spike Dudley vs. Crash Holly

Match 3

Tazz vs. Mr. Perfect

Match 4

Kane © vs. Chris Jericho

TV Title

Match 5

Test/Big Show © vs. Billy Gunn/Shawn Michaels

Tag Team Titles

Match 6

Scott Hall vs. The Rock

Commentators: Mick Foley & Vince McMahon

Ring Announcer: Chris Benoit

9:00

(Clips from Smackdown and Heat are shown before the show starts. The cameras go to Mick Foley and Vince McMahon at ringside.)

Mick: Hello folks! We are live for another edition of Raw is War. It's December 23rd and you are tuned into the World Wrestling Federation. I'm Mick Foley and sitting next to me is the President of the WWF, Vince McMahon.

Vince: It's going to be an electrifying Raw Mick. We are just six days away from Vengeance and the day that the nWo will make their final appearances on World Wrestling Federation television.

(Ric Flair's music plays.)

Mick: We have been told that Flair is about to be making an announcement regarding Vengeance. There is still one more spot left on the Vengeance card, but even without that match it will be a great show.

Vince: Kevin Nash and Shane have already served their punishment and as long as I'm with you I have no control over the company so it's going to me great to see what Ric has to say.

Ric: Wooooo! Damn you people are loud. Every time I come out in front of you people I know I'm right where I should be. I like you guys so much that I've come out here to announce a major change in the Vengeance card and I think you guys are going to like this one. I know that Albert and X-PAC want to get their hands on the Tag Team Champions, but I believe there are other teams who deserve a fair chance. So at Vengeance I have set up a tournament. Four teams will compete in a tag team match. If your partner is eliminated then you are out of the tournament. Once there is one team left standing, The Big Show and Test will come to the ring and we will see the Tag Team Titles put on the line against the final team. I know that this all seems stupid and confusing, but there are other people who deserve a spot in this match. So the first team that will be put in the match is Albert and X-PAC. They will take on three other teams, which are The Dudleys, Maven and Matt Hardy, and Edge and Christian. Wooooo! Secondly I would like to talk about tonight. Nash it's been nice knowing you, but tonight I'm banning you from the ring in Scott Hall's match with The Rock. I don't want you trying to get revenge for what Kane and Stone Cold did to you on Thursday. If you do try and get to the ring then-

(The nWo music cuts him off and out come Hall, Nash, Shane, Edge, Christian, and Hogan.)

Hall: Hey yo Chico, you can't punish Big Kev. We don't care about what you say 'cause the nWo don't listen to you. We only listen to Shane so don't come out here and tell us what to do.

Shane: Ric, I gave you a chance to get out of the WWF, but you wouldn't listen to me. The only reason my father is helping you is to get rid of me and the nWo. He doesn't like you or anything. Scott's right. We don't listen to you. We're the nWo and we fight our own battles. You can't stop the nWo.

Edge: You are totally blind Ric. It's only obvious that everyone in this company's against you. After all, who would want to be friends with someone that is so old he smells worse than blue cheese? My brother and I are going to take the Tag Titles and improve to eight time WWF Tag Team Champions, but this one's going to be special because we're going to wipe out your little friend Maven and then we're going to rub it in your face.

Christian: You're right Edge. We rule this place. It's to bad we've got old farts like you soiling the WWF with your bull****. If the nWo gave a damn what you want to do then we'd be part of The Corporation. The you're nWo you're 2 sweet, but if you're like Ric Flair and try to mess with the nWo then you're going to get your ass kicked 4 life. 

Ric: You guys hold it right there. I'm the Vice President of the World Wrestling Federation and I make the decisions. If you don't want to listen to me then I'm going to make you listen. Tonight you're all banned from ringside in every match and Hall you're not just going to fight The Rock, you're going to fight The Rock and Booker T. Wooooo!

(Flair's music plays and the nWo laugh as they leave.)

Mick: When are the nWo going to learn that they don't mean anything to this company? These guys can't control the place.

Vince: I'm so impressed with Ric's great job that I may be willing to call him my partner. The nWo are going to suffer at the hands of The Rock and Booker T.

COMMERCIAL

9:20

(Kurt Angle's music plays and he enters the ring.)

Mick: Welcome back to Raw. It was just announced that Booker T and The Rock are going to take on Scott Hall tonight and to make it even better all members of the nWo are banned from ringside in every match tonight.

Vince: That makes it better for Kurt Angle because he gets to take on his old pal Christian.

(Christian makes his way to the ring.)

Mick: It's going to be a hard battle for the Tag Team Titles on Sunday night. Edge and Christian, The Dudleys, Maven and Matt Hardy, and Albert and X-PAC will all compete at Vengeance for a chance to take on The Big Show and Test.

Vince: Christian has to make it through tonight though.

(Kurt starts the match with some punches to the face of Christian. He follows it up with a number of suplexes, but Christian is able to hit an atomic drop. The referee counts to 4 before Kurt and Christian make it to their feet. They exchange fists, but Kurt can't keep his momentum and falls victim to an Irish whip followed by a hurricanrana. Christian gets a two count and begins to argue with the referee. Kurt attacks Christian from behind by pushing him into the referee. Maven runs to the ring and dropkicks Christian while the referee is outside the ring. Maven rolls the referee into the ring and Kurt hits and angle slam on Christian for the victory.)

Mick: Kurt Angle scores the victory after the assist from Maven while the referee was down! I'm not fan of Christian, but when someone gets screwed you've got to feel sorry for them.

Vince: Christian deserved exactly what he got Mick. He's in the nWo and Maven is in my Corporation. These two are supposed to hate each other and they do. It's going to be a great night Sunday.

Commercial

9:35

(Raw comes back from a commercial and Steven Richards is standing with Justin Credible.)

Steven: Justin, in just six days at Vengeance we will see you take on Mr. Perfect for the World Wrestling Federation European Title, but that's only going to happen if Mr. Perfect can keep his title against Tazz tonight. How will you feel if Tazz comes out victorious tonight?

Justin: Stevie, you have no clue how I feel right now, but I'm going to feel the same way if Tazz wins the European Title tonight. You see, instead of looking at the negatives of the situation, like the fact that I'm not going to get a chance at the European Title, but I'm looking at the positives. No matter what happens tonight, I'm going to get my hands on Mr. Perfect. I assigned this match before being stripped of my duties so that Mr. Perfect would be able to prepare for our match at Vengeance.

Steven: No offense Justin, but don't you think the smart thing would to do is not let him prepare?

Justin: I want to see Perfect ready. He says that he is better than everyone around, but he's needed help to win and keep that European Title. Well Sunday he won't have the help he needs because his little friends are going to be to busy hiding from the team that's going to take their titles away from them. Mr. Perfect is finally going to get the ass kicking he's deserved for a long time. He's not going to be "perfect" when I get through with him. He's going to be bloody, sweaty, and half dead when I get through with him, but Perfect there is one thing that I can tell you that should make you feel better. Perfect, no one expects you to be this good.

(Spike Dudley's music hits and the cameras go to ringside.)

Vince: Justin can't get over his problems with Mr. Perfect. That's why we stripped him of the commissionership. He's to caught up in his own business to see what's going on around him.

Mick: He's got a lot to learn about being a commissioner Vince. You did hire him without checking for experience. 

(Crash Holly enters the ring.)

Vince: Well he should have checked his backgrounds to make sure he was qualified before he asked.

Mick: That's your job Vince. You made the mistake of giving him what he wanted and now we're going to see him take on Mr. Perfect in six days at Vengeance.

(Spike and Crash make the match fast paced. Crash gets arrogant and gets what's coming when Spike rolls him up and gets a two count. The two continue to use a combination of highflying moves, but Spike's momentum is to great for the arrogant Holly. Spike hits the Dudley Dog and receives the victory.)

Vince: Crash Holly's snobbish attitude has cost him yet another match.

Mick: Speaking of attitude, be sure to order Vengeance on Pay Per View this Sunday night. It's going to be jam-packed with attitude, especially the main event. Well coming up next, Mr. Perfect tries to keep his title for his match at Vengeance. Stay tuned because it's coming up next.

Commercial

9:50

(Mr. Perfect's music is playing and he enters the ring.)

Mick: Welcome back to Raw. We are only six days away from the first Pay Per View since the return of the World Wrestling Federation twenty-three days ago.

Vince: It's almost Christmas Mick. You can feel it in the air.

(Tazz enters the ring.)

Mick: Luckily the WWF schedule worked out in a way that we could be home for Christmas. We will be doing a house show tomorrow and then the day after Christmas we will be live for Smackdown.

Vince: What a better way to come back the day after Christmas then to have a "Drunk Off Your Ass" match? Stone Cold and my evil son Shane are going to drink and drink and drink until one man passes out. The man who stays conscious will pick the match they compete in at Vengeance.

Mick: Tazz is also going to be involved in Vengeance. He will go one on one with Rhyno in a match to decide the Hardcore Champion.

(Mr. Perfect and Tazz start with a series of reversals, but finally Tazz hits a belly to belly. They grapple some more, but Tazz gets enough momentum to take control. He throws Perfect into the turnbuckle and then runs into him. Perfect comes back with numerous German suplexes. Tazz regains control and locks in the tazzmission. Tazz sees Rhyno running to the ring and releases the hold. Rhyno hits a clothesline and follows it up with a powerbomb. Once Tazz gets to his feet he receives a gore. The referee calls for the bell and Tazz picks up the victory because of disqualification. Rhyno and Mr. Perfect stomp on Tazz, but Justin Credible comes to the ring and provides Tazz with some help. He superkicks Rhyno and then hits a just-in-credible on Perfect before leaving.)

Vince: These four men are furious. They can't wait until Vengeance, I can't wait until Vengeance, and I'm sure that all of the viewers can't wait until Vengeance.

Mick: I know I can't wait until Vengeance, but I also can't wait until the main event tonight. There are so many things standing in the way of Vengeance, including a TV Title match coming up next.

Commercial

10:05

(Kane's music plays and he heads to the ring.)

Vince: Vengeance is on everybody's minds here on Raw, but one of the most overlooked matches is the TV Title match at Vengeance. Kane will be taking on his brother, but until Sunday can't fight his brother. He can't fight in tag matches and it's causing the match to be shoved to the side.

Mick: What about Chris Jericho's match with Kevin Nash? We haven't even mentioned that one.

(Kane has a microphone and speaks.)

Kane: Since the return of the WWF I haven't been to liberal. I can't say that I was happy with Ric Flair for putting me against my own brother, but ever since The Undertaker laid his fingers on me I've seen a whole new side of him. I'm the darkest person in this business. They can call my brother the deadman, but for the last few years he's been a little to alive. Well Undertaker, at Vengeance I'm going to leave a trail of deadliness because your body is-

(Jericho's music cuts off Kane and he steps onto the stage with a microphone in hand.)

Jericho: Would you please, SHUT THE HELL UP! Junior, none of these Jerichoholics want to see you standing in front of them. They all want to see the larger than life, living legend, Chris Jericho, because everybody knows that RAW IS JERICHO! You can talk about your brother all you want after I come down to the ring and kick your ass because you won't be missing any facts then. You won't be saying you are the best, you won't be saying you've kicked everyone's ass, and you definitely won't be saying that you're the TV Champion. I'm going to build a wall in the ring and we'll call it the Walls of Jericho. On one side of the wall will be all of the Jerichoholics cheering for the Ayllotolah of Rock'n'Rolla, and on the other side will be the people who want to cheer for an oversized piece of shit.

Kane: Hold it right there Jericho. Instead of running your mouth a little bit longer, why don't you hurry up and get your ass down to the ring so I can kick your ass.

(Jericho heads for the ring.)

Mick: Here we go Vince. In the great words of good ol' JR, business is about to pick up.

(Kane and Jericho exchange fists, but Kane quickly gets control. He hits a clothesline and then goes outside the ring. The Undertakers music plays and Kane gets pissed. Kane grabs a chair and then walks up the ramp and hits The Undertaker. He goes back to the ring and tries to hit Jericho, but he ducks and kicks Kane in the stomach. Kane then comes back with a chokeslam to Jericho and gets the victory. After the match he does the tombstone piledriver onto the chair. The Undertaker gets in the ring and beats the hell out of Kane. He does the last ride onto the chair and leaves the ring.)

Vince: I can't believe it. The Undertaker has once again destroyed his brother.

Mick: These two are at each other's throats, but it'll all be put to an end this Sunday at Vengeance.

(The camera goes to The Big Show, Mr. Perfect, and Test's locker room.)

Mr. Perfect: Are you guys ready for tonight? It's time to once again show the world why we are perfect. Justin Credible may have got the best of me earlier, but I'm ready now and I'm still the European Champion.

The Big Show: Man, I've always been perfect. I don't need to prove anything to these guys because I'm so much bigger and better than them. After me and Test defend are Tag Team Titles I think we should all go out and get a perfect drink.

Test: All I know is that Shawn Michaels and Billy Gunn are going to be begging for mercy when they take the quiz, test, and final exam. Come on boys. Lets go show them how to fail.

COMMERCIAL

10:25

(The show comes back with Shawn Michaels and Billy Gunn on their way to the ring.)

Vince: In just 6 days the WWF Tag Team Titles will be put on the line, but who will defend them?

Mick: Billy Gunn and Shawn definitely have experience, but The Big Show and Test are on a roll.

(The Big Show's music starts and then it breaks into Test's music.)

Vince: This is another reason I'm out here Mick. I want to make sure Test doesn't try to pull the crap he did when he had immunity.

Mick: I think you're a little to late for that.

(Before the Test and The Big Show get in the ring, Test pulls Teddy Long out of the ring. The Big Show gets in and tears through Shawn and Billy. He does a military press to get Billy out of the ring and then goes to work on Shawn. Nick Patrick runs to the ring to referee the match and The Big Show quickly goes for a pin. He gets the two count, but Shawn kicks out. Show tags in Test and holds Shawn. Test gets some kicks to the stomach and then hits a pumphandle slam. Billy interferes, but Show starts to get in the ring and Billy backs up. The match continues for a while and ends after Billy hits a fame-ass-er on The Big Show and Test hits Billy with a chair.)

Vince: The Big Show and Test steal another one. Billy and Shawn had the titles won, but Test used the chair to pick up the disqualification.

Mick: If I were them I'd count the number of days until Vengeance because they aren't going to survive without help.

(The camera shows The Rock and Booker T heading for the ring.)

Vince: Stay tuned because coming up next, The Rock and Booker T will put an end to the nWo madness.

COMMERCIAL

(Raw returns with Marc Lloyd backstage with Scott Hall.)

Marc: Scott, in just moments you will take on Booker T and The Rock in a handicap match, but you won't be seeing your nWo buddies at ringside.

Scott: Hold on there Chico. Who says the nWo can't come to the ring?

Marc: Mr. Flair did.

Scott: Since when do we listen to the authorities. No one can tell the nWo what to do and that's the bottom line. I'm going out alone, but I'm sure The Rock is going to find out what a force can really do. The Corporation is a bunch of trash bag monkey shits. Now I don't feel like talking to a WWF employee right now so I'm going to beat some ass nWo style.

(The Rock's music plays and he comes to the ring with Booker T.)

Mick: I can't believe they can't respect your decisions. These guys don't listen to anybody.

Vince: They'll be listening to welfare workers pretty soon.

(The nWo music plays and Hall enters the ring with Nash and Edge to back him up.)

Mick: There they are Vince. Those no good losers.

(The match starts with The Rock squaring off with Scott Hall. In a desperate attempt to get this up quick I'm going to make it short and sweet. Hall irish whips the Rock into the referee causing the ref to fall out of the ring. Nash gets in the ring and does a jackknife powerbomb. Booker tries to interfere, but Scott hits him with a chair and Edge spears him. Nash rolls the referee into the ring and Hall covers Booker T for the victory. After the match Edge and Nash spray paint Booker and Rock before hitting them with chairs and leaving.)

11:05

END SHOW

Sorry the ending wasn't to good, but I wanted to get it up. I hope to have the final House Shows and Smackdown up as soon as possible. I've got to give a cheap plug to my new e-fed. If you know what it is or want to know what it is then e-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com and I will give you the site and tell you the things I need to know. Rate this show and e-mail me any ideas. Thanks Zlh86


	20. House Show: December 24th

****

WWF House Show: Tuesday, December 24th

I don't own anyone.

House Show Preview: Will the TV Title be defended at Vengeance?

Card

Match 1

Kane © vs. Raven

TV Title

Match 2

Edge/Christian vs. The Dudleys

Match 3

X-PAC vs. Jerry Lynn ©

Light Heavyweight Title

Match 4

Jeff Hardy vs. Eddie Guerrero

Match 5

Shane/Nash vs. Austin/Jericho

Match 6

Rock/Booker T vs. Hall/Hogan

Ring Announcer: Chris Benoit

Commentators: Vince McMahon/Mick Foley

3:00

A/N: I want to get to Vengeance and I don't see the point of House Shows anymore so here are general things that happened.

Match 1: Kane vs. Raven

Fairly quick match. Kane defeats Raven after a chokeslam. The Undertaker comes out and tries to hit Kane from behind, but Kane turns around and the two men just stare each other down.

Backstage Maven is interviewed about the tag match at Vengeance. He says that he doesn't care how many teams he has to beat or who he's with. All that matters to him is that he wins the Tag Team Titles.

Match 2: Edge/Christian vs. The Dudleys

The match goes a while. D-Von hits the wassup bomb on Christian and follows it with a 3-D to Edge. D-Von gets a table, but Edge fights with Bubba and lands a spear. D-Von ends the match with a reverse DDT. After the match Maven comes out and gives Christian a dropkick and Edge a crossbody. The Dudleys give Maven a 3-D through the table.

Match 3: X-PAC vs. Jerry Lynn

X-PAC gets a victory by disqualification after The Big Show comes out and chokeslams him.

Intermission

Rhyno comes out and talks about what it's like to be hardcore. He says that puts his body on the line, but never gets respect.

Tazz comes out and tells Rhyno that if he wants respect he's going to have to get it the hard way. There is only one hardcore person in the WWF and it's the thug from Redhook. At Vengeance Tazz is going to show Rhyno why that call him a suplex machine.

Tazz then runs to the ring and fights with Rhyno. Referees come out and separate the two men.

Match 4: Jeff Hardy vs. Eddie Guerrero

Jeff goes to the top rope for the swanton, but Lynn comes out and knocks him off the top rope. Eddie hits the frog splash for the victory.

Match 5: Shane McMahon & Kevin Nash vs. Stone Cold & Chris Jericho

Shane does a diving elbow to Stone Cold, but Jericho hits a bulldog on Shane and follows with a lionsault. Nash delivers a boot to Jericho's face and then does the jackknife powerbomb. Austin tries to stun Nash, but Nash reverses with another jackknife powerbomb for the victory.

Flair appoints himself special referee for the main event.

Match 6: The Rock & Booker T vs. Scott Hall & Hulk Hogan

Rock goes for the people's elbow on Hall, but Hogan gives him the boot and the legdrop. Booker T attempts the scissors kick, but Hall breaks it up and delivers the outsider's edge. Hogan and Hall taunt Booker, but turn around and Hall is given several punches and then with a lick of the hand Rock knocks him out of the ring. Hogan tries to take down Rock, but is met with a rock bottom, which allows Rock to pick up the victory.

END SHOW

I know it's short, but it's a house show and what happens doesn't effect much. The final Smackdown will be a lot better, but the final house show probably won't. Give feedback on whether or not I should have a pre-pay per view Sunday Night Heat. Please rate the show from 1-5. I'm still looking for people to join my e-fed. If you don't know what it is, but want to know what it's like then e-mail me at zlh86@yahoo.com. If know what it is then e-mail me with the wrestler you want, your name, and your aim. Thanks. ZLH86


	21. Smackdown: December 26th

****

WWF Smackdown- Thursday December 26th

I don't own anyone.

Smackdown Preview: What kind of match will Stone Cold and Shane fight in?

Card

Match 1

Jerry Lynn © vs. Funaki

Light Heavyweight Title

Match 2

Mr. Perfect/Rhyno vs. Tazz/Justin Credible

Match 3

Maven vs. Bubba Ray Dudley

Match 4

Kane © vs. Bradshaw

TV Title

Match 5

Booker T vs. Kevin Nash

Match 6

Stone Cold vs. Shane McMahon

J Drunk Off Your Ass Match J 

Commentators: Vince McMahon & Mick Foley

Ring Announcer: Chris Benoit

A/N: The rules for the Main Event are as follows. The two men drink beers. When one finishes they must wait for the other to finish. When one of them passes out the match is over and the winner will announce the Vengeance match.

8:00

(A video package shows the announcement of the main event and the tag team announcement. "Beautiful People" starts and the pyros fly as Smackdown begins.)

Mick: Welcome to another Smackdown ladies and gentleman. We are just three days away from Vengeance and we are all excited. Thank you all for coming tonight, just one day after my favorite day of the year, Christmas. I'm am Mick Foley and next to me is Vince McMahon.

Vince: Tonight is going to be the best night in the past month because we get to see two great things. Tonight we will see Stone Cold get really drunk AND my son Shane will pass out causing him to shut up. We're starting it out right now though with a Light Heavyweight Title match.

(Jerry Lynn's music plays and Lynn heads to the ring with his Light Heavyweight Title.)

Mick: The winner of this match will go on to Vengeance this Sunday night to battle Jeff Hardy in a ladder match for the Light Heavyweight Title. I think it's obvious who's going to win this match though. You can say that this one is already in the books.

Vince: Who do you think will win it?

(The Kaienti music starts up and Funaki heads to the ring.)

Mick: Jerry Lynn has this match won Vince. Funaki has great talent and I'll admit that, but I think his goofy antics are going to get him down in this match.

(Jerry Lynn wins by disqualification after Jeff Hardy hits him with a chair and does a swanton bomb.)

Vince: Damn it Mick I'm tired of seeing people getting in other's business.

Mick: That's how it goes Vince. Jeff wants his shot at Jerry and the Light Heavyweight Title not Funaki.

COMMERCIAL

8:20

(The nWo's music starts and they head to the ring. Shane is handed a microphone as the climb into the ring.)

Vince: Why am I not surprised that he's out here? I've got a feeling he's got something planned for his match tonight.

Shane: Over the last month you guys have experienced the new nWo. We have dragged every superstar who got in our way through hell. Now my father wants to take this all away. He's taking it away from me, he's taking it away from the rest of the nWo, and he's taking it away from all of you. You may not have figured it out, but my father is manipulating every single one of you. He's playing with your minds. Try and think of the last time that Vince McMahon did anything for one of you. When was the last time one of you trash monkeys saw my father walking the street and wanted an autograph, and he actually gave it to you. Tell me. These five men have given you the entertainment you wanted, but because of his prejudice against the nWo you have thrown us out. My father is only playing with your heads and drawing you into his grasp so he can get rid of me. He doesn't want you he needs you. Well it's to bad. The nWo isn't your regular group. We do things the way we want to. Vince McMahon does not control what we do. Tonight is my night and I'm going to celebrate. Even if I do lose my match with Stone Cold tonight you stupid fans aren't going to get what you want. He's not going to pick the match. Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to do what I tell him and he's going to listen to me.

(Hogan takes the microphone from Shane.)

Hogan: You're speaking the truth brother, but lets slow down a bit. These fans were misguided Shane. I'll bet you every single one of these dumbasses wants to be a nwoite. The only problem is your damn father is telling them otherwise. These stupid people are monkeys Shane. Instead of being out here making fun of these losers you should be in the back getting ready for what we're going to do to Stone Cold tonight. He doesn't stand a chance against you tonight and he doesn't stand a chance against you this Sunday at Vengeance. It's going to be a nWo night Sunday. Even after Big Kev and Scotty are gone you, Edge, Christian, and me are still gonna run wild brother. Your father brought the nWo into this business, but he did it to destroy this business. Well we've done it once and we're going to do it again even if it's not with Big Sexy and Scott. When you join the nWo you're nWo for life, but your father abandoned us. It's time to show your father why we're the baddest men in the business. Now that my brother is too sweet.

(The nWo head up the ramp to their music. Just as they are about to walk through the curtain they fly back. Booker T, Stone Cold, and The Rock pop out and attack Nash, Hall, Hogan, Shane, Edge, and Christian. Glass shatters and then Stone Cold, Rock, and Booker leave.)

Vince: Thank you Austin. Thank you Rock. Thank you Booker. Finally that is over.

Mick: I think we have our leader. The Corporation has just put it's self ahead just three days before Vengeance. We'll be right back.

COMMERCIAL

Vince: Welcome back to Smackdown. Vengeance is only three days away and you can tell here on Smackdown. Already tonight we've seen major moments in building up for Vengeance and we still have a lot left.

Mick: There sure is Vince and the night continues now with this tag team match.

(Mr. Perfect's music plays and he steps out on the ramp. The fans boo heavily and then Rhyno's music starts. He gets a mixed reaction from the crowd as he enters the ring with Mr. Perfect.)

Vince: I'm looking forward to seeing the hardcore match as Vengeance. Tazz and Rhyno are both great competitors and it's showed lately.

(The X-Factor music plays and Justin Credible walks through the curtain. The fans go crazy with an ECW chant. "Just Another Victim" by Cypress Hill starts and Tazz walks through the curtain. The crowd gets even louder as Tazz and Justin shake hands and head for the ring.)

Mick: I know the hardcore style Vince and it's going to be nice seeing two of the best competitors in the hardcore division going head to head.

(Rhyno and Mr. Perfect pick up the victory after Rhyno hits Justin with a chair while Mr. Perfect is distracting the referee and Tazz is laid out from a gore.)

Vince: If Rhyno can use that chair and get the gore against Tazz this Sunday then I'm sure we will have Rhyno as the Hardcore Champion.

Mick: I'm sure also Vince. Well coming up next, Corporation member Maven will go face to face with one of the other members in the Tag Team Elimination Match scheduled for Vengeance.

COMMERCIAL

8:50

(Shane is backstage with an icepack on his head. Hogan, Hall, Nash, Edge, and Christian are all in the room with Shane.)

Shane: How could you let that happen? I want you guys to make sure Austin doesn't get the victory tonight. I don't care what it takes I don't want to see that referee holding up Stone Cold's hand and I especially don't want to hear his voice when the match is picked.

Hall: Don't worry about it Shane-O. We've got the situation under control, but now I want a piece of Booker T. I want to get my hands on Booker this Sunday. It's time that da man shows what he's worth.

Shane: I'll see what I can do Scott, but we should be focusing on my head not Booker T. Nash I want you to do something for me.

(Shane whispers something into the ear of Nash and a smile grows across Big Kev's face. He then leaves the locker room and the camera cuts to ringside.)

Vince: Now what are they up to? I don't like that look on Nash's face.

(Vince grabs a microphone and speaks.)

Vince: Security, I want you to split up and fill Austin, Rock, and Booker's locker rooms. Don't let Nash get to them.

Mick: Good idea Vince. Nash looked like he could kill someone right now.

(Maven comes down to the ring to the Tough Enough Theme. The fans start a Maven chant as he climbs into the ring.)

Vince: That damn nWo isn't going to get away with this. It's time to put an end the all the crap they started.

("Turn The Tables" by Saliva starts and Bubba Ray Dudley heads to the ring. The "Maven" chants turn into "we want tables" chants.)

Mick: After this Sunday you'll have at least two members of the nWo out of the WWF. Now all you have to do is get rid of Shane, Edge, and Christian plus make sure Rock wins the WWF Title.

(Bubba Ray goes to the outside and sets up a table. The referee yells at him to get back in the ring. While the referee's back is turned Nash runs through the crowd and gives Maven a big boot. Bubba gets in the ring and picks up the victory.)

Vince: Damn it Mick. The nWo are gonna pay for this. Every time I think the situation is under control they come back to bite me in the ass.

Mick: It's time to stop the games and get serious Vince. Vengeance is right around the corner and the only way to make sure you keep things under control is to stay calm and let this run it's course.

Vince: Well at least security can leave the locker rooms now. When we come back the TV Title will be put on the line as Kane takes on Bradshaw.

COMMERCIAL

9:05

(Mark Lloyd is backstage with Booker T.)

Mark: Booker, earlier tonight you and the rest of The Corporation got revenge on the nWo for what they've done lately, and that has led to Scott Hall challenging you to a match at Vengeance. Well Booker, what's your answer?

Booker T: Hell yes he can get the Bookerman at Vengeance. That son of a bitch has gone way too far. The sucka kidnapped me and I'm gonna love payin' him back for that. Scott Hall and the nWo are gonna cry when the fans get what they want, the destruction of the nWo and the spinaroonie. Can you dig it, sucka!?

(The camera cuts back to ringside and a security guard is talking to Vince.)

Guard: Vince, when we got to Rock's locker room everything was clear, Booker T's locker room was clear, but when we got to Austin's locker room things were different.

Vince: What do you mean different? What was wrong with it?

Guard: Well, Austin was laid out on the floor with the letters nWo sprayed on his back. I found this on the floor next to him.

(The guard shows Vince a bandana with the name Hall on it. Vince tosses down his headset.)

Vince: I want you to tell Ric to call a doctor. I want to make sure Austin is ok and can go on with tonight. Get the cops down here and the security in the back. I don't want anyone associated with the nWo to leave this building. I want the sound technicians to get the sound on the microphones as loud as they can and I want a monitor along with speakers set up in every room of this arena. When Austin does out drink my damn son I want everyone to know the match that Austin picks.

Guard: Yes sir. I'll get right on it.

(The guard leaves and Vince puts his headset back on.)

Vince: This is horrible Mick.

Mick: It sure is. If Austin can't make this match then all Shane has to do is survive one beer. I'd be reading my bible if I were you.

(Kane's music plays and he walks to the ring with the TV Title.)

Vince: I don't need the bible to get my revenge. It's going to be hell for my son for the rest of his damn life.

(The APA music plays and Bradshaw heads for the ring.)

Mick: Well lets just hope things don't get out of hand here. The Undertaker IS backstage tonight, but hopefully won't get involved in the outcome of this match.

(Kane wins after a chokeslam. The match wasn't as short as before, but still a quick one. After the match The Undertaker's motorcycle is heard and Kane takes off running.)

Vince: I'm glad Kane just made it out safely. I don't think I can stand another attack tonight.

Mick: Well don't get your hopes up because I just got word from Ric Flair that Booker T is going to go one on one with Kevin Nash next.

COMMERCIAL

(Hall, Hogan, Shane, Edge, and Christian are once again in their locker room.)

Shane: Did they actually think I would send Nash to get Austin? That would be the obvious thing to do. My father never expected you to do anything Scotty.

Edge: Shane, you guys were right when you said it was gonna be a nWo night man. Nash has gotten that runt Maven, Hall got Austin, your dad's flipping out, Big Kev's about to get Booker T, and soon the WWF is going to find out that when you're nWo you're not only nWo for life and too sweet, but you also totally reek of awesomeness.

(The camera cuts back to Vince and Mick.)

Vince: Now what do they have planned. I think I'm going to be sick. I've never felt like this before.

Mick: Don't worry Vince. You've got it under control. This Sunday it will be all over.

(The nWo music hits and Kevin Nash enters the ring to a chorus of boos.)

Vince: The right man is gonna do the job to Kevin Nash this Sunday. Chris Jericho, the living legend, is going to beat Nash and end his career with the WWF.

(Booker T's music starts and he heads for the ring.)

Mick: Chris was once my partner and he definitely has it out for Kevin. It's going to be a great one.

Vince: Also at Vengeance, Booker T will take on Scott Hall, Stone Cold will take on my son Shane, and Rhyno will take on Tazz to decide the Hardcore Champion.

Mick: A big tag team match is scheduled. Albert and X-Pac, The Dudley Boys, Edge and Christian, and Matt Hardy and Maven will compete in an elimination match. Both members of each tag team must be pinned or submit for them to be eliminated. The winning team will immediately take on Test and The Big Show for the Tag Team Titles.

Vince: Jerry Lynn will be defending his Light Heavyweight Title in a ladder match against Jeff Hardy and Justin Credible will get a shot at the European Title when he takes on Mr. Perfect.

Mick: Kane will put his TV Title on the line after a month of hard work and try to overcome his brother. To top the night off though we will have a match for the World Wrestling Federation Title. Hollywood Hulk Hogan will go face to face with the great one, The Rock. Be sure to order Vengeance now.

Vince: Well it looks like everyone is ready for this match and the bell has rung.

(Nash wins after a boot to the face and a jackknife powerbomb.)

Mick: Finally we have an outcome without anyone else getting involved.

Vince: Well ladies and gentlemen coming up next we will have the biggest match of the night and possibly of the month. I have received word from the medical staff that Stone Cold is ok and will be able to drink. It's coming up next.

COMMERCIAL

9:50

(Smackdown returns with the nWo music playing and Shane on his way to the ring.)

Mick: Here comes your sadistic son, Shane McMahon, for this "drunk off your ass" match. Explain the rules for us Vince.

Vince: It's simple Mick. Each man is given a beer. They drink it and wait for the other man to finish their beer. They keep going until one of them passes out. The man who can stay conscious gets to pick the match at Vengeance.

("Glass Shatters" by Disturbed plays and Stone Cold heads to the ring.)

Mick: That doesn't seem too hard.

Vince: Actually the hard part is for the man who drinks slowest. If you take your time and the other man goes fast then the faster man has time to let it settle, but you have to finish your beer and then take another.

(Each man sits in a chair set up in the ring and is handed a beer. The both drink the first really fast and barely slow down on the next. After about 7 minutes each man has drank 5 beers. They continue to drink until they get to their ninth beer. Stone Cold is holding up, but Shane is getting a little woozy. The referee hands each man their tenth beer and Shane nearly passes out. The referee is turned around getting into the cooler to get the eleventh beers. Edge and Christian run in from the crowd with chairs and do the conchairto to Stone Cold. The referee turns around and sees Austin laying on the ground and calls for the bell. He then holds Shane's hand in victory.)

Vince: I can't believe this crap. Those dirty bastards Edge and Christian just ended this match with those steel chairs.

Mick: Well Chris Benoit just handed Shane a microphone and we're going to here the match.

Shane: I told you all I would win. I drank more beer than Stone Cold Steve Austin. This Sunday night at Vengeance when I prove that I can not only out drink him, but I can out fight him, I'm going to do it in a steel cage.

(Shane then stomps on Austin and goes to the top rope. He jumps off and hits a diving elbow and then leaves.)

Vince: Not the cage. Austin is going to have to win inside a steel cage. Will he get his payback or will he be left for dead? Find out this Sunday live on Pay-Per-View.

END SHOW

10:05

Rate Smackdown 1-5. I promise to attempt to make the match descriptions for Vengeance detailed. There's still one more House Show and it will probably have short results. It could be up by tonight. I'm still looking for e-fed members so e-mail me if you want to join or know what it is. If there are any angles you want to see then e-mail me so it's a surprise for the others who read this story. My e-mail is zlh86@yahoo.com and I'm hoping to get good reviews for this one. Until the next House Show, Zlh86


	22. House Show: December 28th

****

House Show- Saturday December 28th, 2002

I don't own anyone or thing.

House Show Preview: Preparation for Vengeance.

**Card**

****

Match 1

Albert/X-Pac vs. The Big Show/Test ©

Tag Team Titles

****

Match 2

Rhyno vs. Tazz vs. Spike Dudley

Hardcore Match

****

Match 3

Kane © vs. Edge

TV Title

****

Match 4

Chris Jericho vs. Scott Hall

****

Match 5

Jerry Lynn © vs. Matt Hardy

Light Heavyweight Title

****

Match 6

The Corporation (Stone Cold & The Rock) vs. The New World Order (Shane McMahon & Hulk Hogan)

****

Ring Announcer

Chris Benoit

****

Commentators

Vince McMahon

Mick Foley

****

3:00

(The House Show starts with a video of Shane winning the "Drunk Off Your Ass Match" on Smackdown. Vince and Mick then welcome the crowd.)

Mick: Welcome everyone to this WWF House Show. This is the one time that you the live audience get to see to whole show without everyone else seeing it. We have put together a very special show to you tonight and we're getting it started right now.

(The X-Factor music begins and X-Pac makes his way to the ring with Albert.)

Vince: That's absolutely right Mick. We are live and you the live people are the only one's that have a clue to what's happening. We're starting it off right now with a Tag Team Title match.

(The Big Show's music plays and he and Test head to the ring with the Tag Team Titles.)

Mick: Vince we could see this very match on Sunday. If Albert and X-Pac can win the elimination match.

(The Big Show and Test win after a big boot to Albert and a chokeslam to X-Pac.)

(Backstage Marc Lloyd is with The Rock.)

Marc: Rock, later on tonight you and your tag team partner Stone Cold Steve Austin will-.

(The Rock sticks his hand in Marc's face and takes the microphone.)

Rock: Get out of here jabroni. The Rock doesn't need you. The Rock can talk about his tag team partner and what's going on tonight on his own. Later tonight the Brahma Bull and the Texas Rattlesnake are gonna walk down the people's ramp, get in the people's ring, and kick some nWo ass. The Rock is going to take Hulk Hogan and take Shane McMahon. The Rock's gonna bend both of them over and stick them in the corner. Then The Rock's gonna take the WWF Title, shine it up real nice, turn that son of a bitch sideways and stick it straight up both of their candyasses. If ya smellllll what The Rock is cooking.

(Tazz's music is playing and he heads to the ring. He gets out a trash can before rolling inside.)

Mick: Well Vince we're all geared up for this Hardcore Match. This Sunday Rhyno and Tazz will go one on one for the Hardcore Title, but today for the crowds viewing pleasure we've thrown in Spike Dudley.

(Spike's music plays and he gets to the ring.)

Vince: This is just sick. I allowed for this match, but I don't understand how someone so small could agree to be in a hardcore match, especially with Rhyno.

(Rhyno's music plays and he rushes to the ring.)

Mick: Well Vince we'll see if he can pull it off for the crowd.

(Tazz wins after Spike does a Dudley Dog to Rhyno and Tazz puts Spike in the Tazzmission.)

Vince: We'll see if Tazz can pull that off at Vengeance tomorrow night live from the Pepsi Center.

(After a few minutes of waiting Kane's music hits and he heads to the ring with the TV Title.)

Mick: Well this is the last time that Kane will be forced to defend his TV Title. After Vengeance he will be able to tag with people and even take a night off.

(The nWo music plays and Edge heads to the ring with Christian.)

Vince: Well the bell has rung and these two are going at it.

(Kane wins after a chokeslam. After the match Christian enters the ring and attacks Kane. Kane comes back and does a chokeslam to Christian. The Undertaker comes through the crowd and hits Kane from behind. He does the last ride and then gives Edge and Christian chairs. Kane gets to his feet and Edge and Christian do the con-chair-to.)

Mick: This is getting way out of control. These two are brothers, but there's certainly no telling it. 

Vince: Well it's time now for a short ten-minute intermission.

INTERMISSION

3:30

(Chris Jericho is on his way to the ring.)

Mick: In just 28 and a half hours we'll be live in the Pepsi Center for Vengeance and it's gonna be great.

(The nWo music hits and Scott Hall heads to the ring with Kevin Nash.)

Vince: Kevin Nash will take on Chris Jericho tomorrow night, but tonight it's going to be Scott Hall taking on the Living Legend.

(Jericho wins after Nash hits him with a chair causing Hall to be disqualified.)

Mick: More nWo mischief. What's new?

Vince: Absolutely nothing.

(Matt and Jeff are backstage.)

Jeff: Man, I can't believe you asked for this to be a title match. You know I want this. This baby is supposed to be mine.

Matt: Sorry Jeff. I'm just listening to something you used to say. I'm living on the moment and this is my moment.

(Matt leaves the room and Jerry Lynn's music plays. He heads through the curtain with the Light Heavyweight Title.)

Mick: I wonder what's gonna happen between those two. Jeff's been making sure no one gets this title, but now it's his brother.

(Matt heads to the ring to his music and the bell rings.)

Vince: I hope this doesn't turn into The Undertaker and Kane.

(Jerry Lynn wins after a cradle piledriver. After the match Jeff attacks Jerry and Matt helps. Matt does the twist of fate and Jeff follows with a swanton bomb.)

Mick: Well we have one more match before Vengeance. Coming up in a few moments we will see Stone Cold and The Rock take on Shane McMahon and Hulk Hogan.

(After everyone clears the ring, The Rock's music hits he gets in the ring and Austin joins him.)

Vince: Here we go Mick. The nWo are gonna die starting right now.

(The nWo music starts and Shane comes to the ring with Hogan. Hogan has his WWF Title with him.)

Mick: It's finally time.

(Rock and Austin win after a stunner to Hogan, rock bottom to Shane, and people's elbow to Hogan. After the match the rest of the nWo attack Rock and Austin.)

Vince: Thank you for coming everyone. Be sure to buy Vengeance live on Pay-Per-View tomorrow night.

4:30

Sorry it's not so good, but now I can complete Vengeance. It's gonna be great. Complete card to be put up after this. Review with a rating 1-5.


	23. Pre PPV Heat: December 29th

****

WWF Sunday Night Heat- Sunday December 29th, 2002

I don't own anyone.

Heat Preview: The countdown to Vengeance begins.

**Card**

****

Match 1

Kurt Angle vs. Spike Dudley

****

7:00 PM (1 Hour Away From Vengeance.)

(The opening video for Sunday Night Heat plays and the cameras join Michael Cole and Mick Foley high above the ring.)

Michael Cole: Hello Mick! It's great to be here tonight in the WWF and I'm proud to announce that Mick Foley and I do not have to work Vengeance. Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler will be down at ringside later on in the show to finish Sunday Night Heat here on MTV. Then you can immediately switch over to your Pay-Per-View channel and watch Vengeance, but there's only one hour left.

Mick: It's great to finally have a night off Michael and it's great to finally have Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler back where they belong. The only thing left to do before Vengeance is remind all the fans of the WWF what has gone on this month to build these matches. Then we will see Kurt Angle take on little Spike Dudley before ending the show and switching to Vengeance. Let's first talk about the feud that's been going on with Justin Credible and Mr. Perfect that set up tonight's European Title match. We'll take you back now to the December 1st Sunday Night Heat where it all began.

(A video package with The Big Show heading to the ring and then Albert is shown. It then shows Big Show chokeslamming Albert for the victory. Next comes Raw where Albert and Mr. Perfect will fight to decide the European Champion, but there is no referee. The Big Show comes to the ring and serves as a referee to assist Mr. Perfect. Then pictures taken from a House Show are shown where X-Pac and Justin Credible attack The Big Show and Mr. Perfect after Big Show helps Perfect keep the European Title against Albert once again. Then they show Justin Credible giving Mr. Perfect the "That's-In-Credible" on Smackdown in a match between The Perfect Show and Albert and Justin Credible. Next comes Mr. Perfect showing off the European Title to Justin Credible, Justin giving Perfect the That's-In-Credible, and Test giving Justin the big boot on Raw. Justin becoming commissioner is shown from Heat and then X-Factor losing to The Perfect Show and Test on Raw. Justin's challenge to Perfect is shown and then him superkicking The Big Show and Test along with hitting Mr. Perfect with a chair on Smackdown. Then it shows Rhyno and Perfect teaming up to beat on Tazz, but Justin getting involved with a superkick and That's-In-Credible. Finally clips from the tag match on Smackdown are shown and the cameras go back to Mick Foley and Michael Cole.)

Michael: Mick, you've been working on commentary with Justin and what do you think his chances of winning tonight are?

Mick: I'd have to say he's got a good chance. As we just saw he's had the upper hand lately and Mr. Perfect could see an end put to his reign over Europe.

7:10

Michael: Don't miss that match later tonight at Vengeance. Will Justin be able to show Mr. Perfect what it feels like to be a loser or will Mr. Perfect once again live up to his name? Now we're going to show you clips for an even bigger feud. This one may take some time, but it's well worth it.

(The nWo's music is heard in the background as the make their way to the ring on the December 2nd Raw for the battle royal to determine WWF Champion. The clips of The Rock getting screwed by Hall and then attacked by the nWo along with Vince's announcement are shown. Then it's Stone Cold beating Shane, but being put through the announce table after a devastating leap of faith, followed by Booker beating Scott Hall, but being kidnapped afterward. Then comes the nWo on Heat being attacked by Austin and Booker being set free. Nash and Hall defeating Austin and Booker is shown followed by Jericho going after Nash and the challenges being made to Nash, Hall, and Shane. Edge joining the nWo is shown followed by the firing of the nWo and Shane's entrance. Maven and Christian being invited to join The Corporation and nWo is shown followed by their match on Heat. Jericho losing to Hall, Nash, and Shane is shown along with Booker beating Shane by disqualification and Edge beating Stone Cold by disqualification after kidnapping Rock, Vince, and Ric. The announcement regarding the Tag Team Title match is made and then Scott Hall defeating Rock is shown. Finally a recap of Smackdown and it's back to Mike and Mick.)

Mick: This has gotten huge Cole and it's hard to tell who will win these matches. Just to make it clear, Scott Hall will take on Booker T in Scott's last match, Kevin Nash is going one on one with Chris Jericho in Big Kev's last match. Plus then there is an elimination tag team match with the winner will take on the Tag Team Champions right after that involving Edge, Christian, and Maven. Also Stone Cold takes on Shane McMahon in a steel cage, and Hulk Hogan takes on Rock for the WWF Title. If Hogan loses then he's out of the WWF.

Michael: Well I know I'm picking Booker T, Kevin Nash, The Dudleys, Stone Cold, and Hogan in those matches. Next we'll go over Kane and The Undertaker.

(Footage of Kane's victories is shown and The Undertaker's attacks. Flair's announcement is heard repeatedly and The Undertaker's words are heard. The cameras go back to Michael and Mick.)

Mick: I think The Undertaker has this. Kane is on a roll, but Undertaker is under his skin. That's all for us though. When we come back you will be down at ringside with Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler for this pre-Vengeance match.

COMMERCIAL

8:40

JR: Hello ladies and gentleman thank your joining us tonight. I know I'm glad to be back here in the WWF and I'm sure you are too King.

King: I sure am. It's nice to be back home. So what's on line for tonight?

JR: Well we're going to wrap up Heat with a match between Kurt Angle and Spike Dudley in a few moments and then you can switch over to whatever channel Vengeance is on. It all depends on your cable provider. Nine great matches with a lot of hype have been signed for tonights event and I'll tell you King, tonight is gonna be a slobber knocker.

(Kurt Angle's music plays and he walks to the ring.)

King: Well JR we're starting the night off big with our first of ten matches and on his way to the ring is the Olympic Hero, Kurt Angle. He's going to destroy Little Spike Dudley.

(Spike's music hits and he heads to the ring.)

JR: I wouldn't be so sure King. It's like the old saying says it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog. He could pull this off.

(The bell rings and the two men lock arms. Kurt Angle gets a large advantage over Spike and hits a belly to belly suplex. Later on in the match Spike gains control and hits a Dudley Dog. Kurt rolls out of the ring and gets a chair. He re-enters the ring and tries to hit Spike, but the referee grabs it. Spike kicks Angle, but Kurt clotheslines Spike and takes the chair back from the referee. Spike gets to his feet, but is sent back to the ground by Kurt. The referee calls for the bell and Angle leaves to his music.)

Winner: Spike Dudley by DQ

JR: Thank you for tuning into Sunday Night Heat. This is a great way to start the night off and it's only going to get better. It's time for Vengeance and business is gonna pick up!

8:00

END SHOW

Thanks for reading. Feel free to review. Rank it 1-5. Join my e-fed by e-mailing me at zlh86@yahoo.com**. Your angles for this story are also welcome. ZLH86**


	24. VENGEANCE 2002

****

WWF Vengeance: Sunday December 29th, 2002

I don't own anything except the ideas.

Vengeance Preview: Will Hulk Hogan remain in the WWF?

**Card**

****

Match 1

Mr. Perfect © vs. Justin Credible

European Title

****

Match 2

Jerry Lynn © vs. Jeff Hardy

Light Heavyweight Title

Ladder Match

****

Match 3

Rhyno vs. Tazz

Hardcore Title

****

Match 4

(Albert/X-Pac vs. Edge/Christian vs. Bubba/D-Von Dudley vs. Maven/Matt Hardy) vs. Big Show/Test ©

Tag Team Titles

****

Match 5

Chris Jericho vs. Kevin Nash

This is Kevin Nash's last match in the WWF.

****

Match 6

Kane © vs. The Undertaker

TV Title

****

Match 7

Stone Cold vs. Shane McMahon

Cage Match

****

Match 8

Scott Hall vs. Booker T

This is Scott Hall's last match in the WWF.

****

Main Event

Hulk Hogan © vs. The Rock

WWF Title

If Hogan loses it's his last match in WWF.

****

Commentators: JIM ROSS AND THE KING!

****

Ring Announcer: Howard Finkle

****

8:00

(Neurotica's "Ride of Your Life" plays after a video package of random things said by Vince McMahon, Ric Flair, The Rock, the nWo, Chris Jericho, Booker T, and Stone Cold over the past month. The camera comes on inside the packed Pepsi Center for this presentation of WWF's Vengeance Pay-Per-View. Over the past month fans everywhere have been anticipating this moment and it's finally here. The camera continues to zoom around the arena stopping only to show some of the many signs the fans have brought to the Pepsi Center. After a moment the cameras go to ringside for the first Pay-Per-View since the return of the World Wrestling Federation. Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler are at ringside to present to you VENGEANCE!)

JR: It's great to be back in the World Wrestling Federation and it's great to be here at Vengeance! We are live from the sold out Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. I'm Jim Ross and sitting next to me is my great partner and friend Jerry 'The King' Lawler. It's good to be home.

King: You bet it is JR and we couldn't have picked a better night to come home. We've got a packed card and the excitement has built to a point that where if we receive any more shocking things it's going to boil over. Plus I can't wait to see the end of the nWo. When I was watching from home I thought it'd be good, but it's even better now that the time is here and we are live.

JR: The feeling of being back is incredible and the nWo is only the biggest part. We also know tonight that we will see the TV Champion, Kane, take on his brother and the man who I thought was his friend, The Undertaker.

King: The Undertaker was his friend, but Kane was willing to show that friendliness back. All The Undertaker wanted was a simple good luck, but Kane couldn't tell him that. That's going to heat up though and I can't wait to see the result of that, but another thing I can't wait to see is who the first Hardcore Champion will be. Rhyno and Tazz have been at each other's throats since day one and it's going to be decided tonight.

JR: That one will also be a slobber knocker, but business is definitely about to pick up because the World Wrestling Federation European Title is about to be put on the line.

(X-Factor's music plays and Justin Credible starts to head for the ring.)

Howard Finkle: Ladies and gentleman the first match on tonight's Vengeance Card is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Introducing first, weighing in at 225 pounds, the challenger, Justin Credible! 

King: Justin Credible is a fine young athlete and I'm looking forward to this performance, but what I find it hard to believe that he's going to beat Mr. Perfect. It's just not possible. 

(Mr. Perfect's music then plays and he heads down to the ring with his European Title around his waste.) 

Howard Finkle: And now on his way to the ring, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 240 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, MR. PERFECT! 

JR: I think it's very possible King. Justin Credible is strong and keen enough to squeak past Mr. Perfect, and I think that if he puts his heart into this match then he will be the new European Champion. 

King: Oh come on JR. We have all six titles on the line tonight and I bet you think every single title will change hands tonight. 

JR: It's possible. 

(The referee takes Mr. Perfect's title away from him and the match begins. The both go around in a circle staring at each other waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Mr. Perfect then asks for a microphone and is handed one. He looks at Justin Credible as he begins to speak.) 

Mr. Perfect: Justin, I don't know why you think we should be having this match. We both know I'm perfect and I shouldn't have to prove myself against you or anyone else so if you can answer on simple trivia question I will be willing to give my European Title to you. So Justin here's your question. How many people are going to fall for this trick?

(Mr. Perfect drops the microphone and kicks Justin in the stomach. He hits Justin over to the ropes with some punches and then grabs him. He shoves him towards the opposite end of the ring and attempts to clothesline Justin. Justin ducks under the arm of Mr. Perfect and bounces of the ropes. He charges towards Mr. Perfect and once again ducks a clothesline. Mr. Perfect follows Justin to the rope so he can finally get a piece of the challenger, but Justin flips himself out of the ring and pulls Mr. Perfect's feet from under him. Justin then rolls back in the ring and wraps his arms around the neck of Mr. Perfect. He lifts Mr. Perfect into the air by the neck and then yanks him to the ground. He does this a couple more times and the referee checks to see if Mr. Perfect is still conscious. He drops the arm once and it falls to the ground. He drops it again and for a second time his arm hits the mat. On the third drop of the arm Mr. Perfect manages to keep his arm up. Justin lifts Mr. Perfect by the neck once again and drops him to the ground. After a few more tries the referee once again begins to check Mr. Perfect's consciousness. The first arm drop hits the mat, followed by the second, but the third attempt fails. Mr. Perfect shot's his arm into the air just as his fingers are about to hit the mat. Justin releases the hold and waits for Mr. Perfect to get to his feet. Once up Justin does a few toe kicks and grabs hold of Mr. Perfect. He Irish whips him into the ropes and gets him in a bear hug. Mr. Perfect slowly drifts off, but is able to elbow Justin in the head and escape the maneuver. Mr. Perfect then chops Justin a few times and Irish whips him towards the rope. Perfect grabs hold of Justin and does an atomic drop. He makes a cover and the referee drops to the mat. 1…2…Th-. Justin gets his shoulder up in time to continue the match. Mr. Perfect lifts Justin to his feet and picks him up. He manages to get Justin over his head and hit a backdrop. Once again he makes the cover, and once again Justin kicks out just in time. Mr. Perfect pulls Justin into the corner and hits a series of deadly chops. He then puts Justin on the third rope and does a superplex. He makes another cover and nearly gets the win, but Justin kicks out at the last possible moment. Mr. Perfect gets furious and slides out of the ring. He walks over to the timekeeper's table and takes a chair. Mr. Perfect slides back into the ring and gets ready to hit Justin. The referee takes the chair as Perfect is winding up. He tosses the chair out of the ring and tells Mr. Perfect to keep it clean. Mr. Perfect turns back to Justin, but can't find him. He gets out of the ring and the referee begins to count the two men out. Mr. Perfect continues to look for Justin until the referee's count reaches eight. At that moment Justin slides out of from under the ring and rolls inside. He rolls back out and the referee begins to count again. Justin sneaks up from behind Mr. Perfect and hits a neck breaker. He then throws Mr. Perfect into the stairs and rolls him back into the ring. Justin rolls in also and makes a cover. The referee gets down and counts. 1…2…Thr-. Mr. Perfect kicks out and the match goes on. Justin climbs to the top rope and scales the position of Mr. Perfect. He jumps from the rope and does a 450 onto Mr. Perfect. Justin hooks the leg and the referee counts. 1…2…Thre-. Mr. Perfect somehow manages to get the shoulder up. Justin, in disbelief, looks at Mr. Perfect's motionless body, and wraps his legs around Mr. Perfect's head. The referee tells Justin it's an illegal hold and begins to count. 1…2…3.-. Justin lets go of the hold and then wraps his legs around the head again. The referee repeats that it is an illegal hold and counts again. 1…2…3.-. Justin lets go and changes the hold to a triangle hold. The referee asks Mr. Perfect if he wants to give up, but Mr. Perfect refuses. A few seconds later Mr. Perfect is able to grab the ropes with his feet. Justin refuses to let go despite the action of Mr. Perfect getting the rope and the referee is forced to count. 1…2…3-. Justin lets go and stands up, taking his X-Factor shirt off in the progress. He drops back to the floor and wraps the shirt around Mr. Perfect's neck and begins to choke him. The referee threatens to disqualify Justin and begins to count. 1…2…3.-. Justin lets go and tosses the shirt into the crowd. He stands up and argues with the referee, but he's interrupted by a low blow from Mr. Perfect. Perfect then makes a quick rollup and the referee drops down to make the count. 1…2…Thre-. Justin is able to kick out and both men get to their feet. Justin charges toward Mr. Perfect, but is hit with a power slam. Both men stay down and the referee starts to count both men out. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7-. Justin gets to his feet first and Mr. Perfect son after that. Justin runs toward Perfect again and tries to clothesline him. Mr. Perfect ducks and Justin turns around. A boot and a Perfect-Plex meet him. The referee prepares to count. 1…2…Thre-. Justin manages to kick out of the Perfect-Plex and the crowd goes wild. Mr. Perfect grabs Justin by the head and does a snapmare, but Justin once again kicks out of a pin attempt. Mr. Perfect puts Justin in a Boston Crab, but Justin gets to the ropes and Perfect releases the hold. He then slides to the outside and once again grabs a chair. When he rolls back in the ring he "accidentally" rolls to far and knocks down the referee. Justin gets to his feet and Mr. Perfect cracks his head open with the steel chair. Perfect makes a cover, but the referee is still knocked out. Mr. Perfect keeps the leg hooked and waits patiently for the referee to regain consciousness. Finally about two minutes later the referee crawls over to where Justin and Perfect are laying and counts. 1…2…Thre-! Justin kicks out again! The crowd begins a chant of ECW and the match goes on. Mr. Perfect stands up and waits for Justin to get to his feet. Once this happens Mr. Perfect kicks Justin in the stomach and hits another Perfect-Plex. The referee drops to the mat and makes the count. 1…2…Thre-! Justin kicks out of the second Perfect-Plex! Mr. Perfect gets furious and argues with the referee. Justin gets to his feet and the referee yells something towards the timekeeper. Justin uses the chair seen earlier in the match to crack open the skull of Mr. Perfect. The referee turns around just as Justin tosses the chair out of the ring. Justin waits for Mr. Perfect to get up and then hits a devastating superkick. He follows it with a cover and the referee drops down. 1…2…3! Justin wins the European Title!) 

Howard Finkle: Here is your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation European Champion, JUSTIN CREDIBLE! 

JR: Can you believe it King? Justin Credible kicked out of two Perfect-Plexes and won the European Title. What a way to start the first Pay-Per-View! 

King: I can't believe this. Mr. Perfect is the best at everything, but thanks to the steel chair Justin Credible beat the odds. I hate cheaters. 

JR: What are you talking about? Mr. Perfect used the chair just as much as Justin did. This was even the way I see it. If Mr. Perfect wants to use a steel chair then Justin Credible should get to use one too. 

(The cameras go backstage to where The Rock, Booker T, Ric Flair, Stone Cold, and Vince McMahon are meeting.) 

Vince: Rock are you completely ready for your match with Hulk Hogan tonight?

Rock: You bet The Rock is ready. The Rock was born ready. There is nothing that Hulk Hogan can say or do that's gonna stop The Rock from whipping his roody poo candy ass. 

Vince: Good because we can't afford to lose this Rock. Getting rid of just Scott Hall and Kevin Nash isn't going to be good enough. We need to hit them where it counts and get rid of all three founding members. The card is always subject to change and if you feel you can't do this then I'll find someone better to get the job done. 

Rock: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Someone better than The Rock? You think you can find someone better than The Rock? Well you better think again because The Rock is the most electrifying, biggest, baddest man in sports entertainment and nothing, AND THE ROCK MEANS NOTHING, can stop The Rock from taking this jabroni down. IF YOU SMELLALALALAL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN'! 

(The Rock leaves the room and Booker T gets in the face of Vince.) 

Booker T: CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKA??? 

(Vince grows a large smile on his face as Booker and Stone Cold leave the locker room together. The camera goes back to ringside.)

JR: Well ladies and gentleman it's going to be hard to top that last match between Justin Credible and Mr. Perfect, but this Vengeance card is jammed pack and I believe any match could beat it, including this next one between Jeff Hardy and Jerry Lynn. 

King: The Light Heavyweight Title is hanging above the ring and the men will be using ladders to get it. This is gonna be great. 

(The lights go out and Jeff Hardy's music begins to play. He steps through the curtain with a ladder in hand.)

Howard Finkle: The following match is a ladder match and is for the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Title. Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 pounds, the challenger, JEFF HARDY! 

JR: Jeff Hardy is a very talented young athlete, but so is Jerry Lynn. This match is going to be a high-flying slobber knocker.

King: This type of match is the one Jeff Hardy does best in. He's proven it to be before and I'm sure he'll do it again.

(Jerry Lynn's music plays and he heads toward the ring.) 

Howard Finkle: Now entering the ring, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, he's the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion, JERRY LYNN! 

JR: It appears as though Jerry Lynn could care less that Jeff Hardy is ready for this match. He should be worried about losing his title, but he's totally relaxed and ready for this match. 

King: Sure he is. He's the champion JR and he's a good one. I think he should be more worried about who he'll be facing next because he's gonna leave with the Light Heavyweight Title the same way as he came in. 

JR: Didn't you just say Jeff was going to win this match? 

King: Yes I did. If I pick both guys then I can't be wrong.

(Both men get in opposite corners of the ring and stare each other down. The referee calls for the bell and the match officially starts. After a few moments of staring at each other Jeff Hardy prepares to leave the ring. Jerry Lynn charges him from behind and shoves him off the ring apron down onto the barricade. Jeff hits his head and falls to the ground. Jerry then gets on the turnbuckle and waits for Jeff to stand up. Once up Jerry lunges from the top rope and catches Jeff in a hurricanrana. Jerry then gets under the ring and gets a ladder. He sets it up on the outside and grabs Jeff by the hair. He pulls Jeff to the top of the ladder and gets ready to pull another hurricanrana. While on Jeff's shoulders, though, Jeff uses his strength to powerbomb Jerry off the top of the ladder and into the ring. Jeff then rolls to the outside and even larger ladder and puts it in the ring. He sets it up and begins to climb, but then decides to punish Jerry some mere. He folds the ladder and leans it up against the turnbuckle. He turns around to get Jerry, but Jerry does a spinning heel kick and Jeff goes backwards into the ladder. Jerry grabs Jeff before he can fall and hits a suplex. Jerry takes the ladder and waits for Jeff to get up. He then runs at Jeff and hits him with the ladder. Jerry lays the ladder down and goes to the outside. He pulls out another ladder and places it in the ring. HE then gets the first ladder he used and puts it in the ring. He takes one ladder and places Jeff on top of it. He then lays down the second ladder on top of Jeff. Jerry takes the fifteen-foot ladder and climbs to the top. He looks at Jeff and jumps off into a twisting body attack. Jerry then grabs Jeff by the hair and drags him to the turnbuckle. H e grabs the ladder and runs it into Jeff's ribs. Jerry sets up the fifteen-foot ladder in the center of the ring and begins to climb to his Light Heavyweight Title. Jeff somehow gets to his feet and is able to set up another ladder. He climbs to the top and grabs Jerry's leg. He begins to tug on it and pulls him off the ladder. Jerry falls to the ground and Jeff turns around. He takes a big risk by doing a diving elbow onto the fallen Jerry Lynn. He then gets to his feet and sets up the third ladder. With all three ladders set up Jef begins to climb. He makes it to the top and reaches for the title. Jeff almost gets his fingers on it, but Jerry is back on his feet and pushes the ladder over. Jeff falls to the outside of the ring and Jerry begins his climb up the top of the ladder. He also gets his fingers on the Light Heavyweight Title, but Jeff gets in the ring with a steel chair and hits Jerry in the back. He hits Jerry another time and then lands a huge German suplex off the top of the ladder. Both men lay on the mat motionless for a few moments. Finally Jeff manages to crawl back toward the ladder and climbs up it. Jeff gets half way up and notices that Jerry Lynn is also climbing a ladder. Jerry reaches over toward Jeff with his foot and kicks him in the stomach. Jerry kicks again, but this time he slips and falls a few steps. Jeff looks at Jerry and decides to knock him off of the ladder. Jeff kicks Jerry in the head and then makes his way onto Jerry's ladder. He gives Jerry one last kick and Jerry drops to the ground. Jeff waits a moment and then does a Swanton Bomb toward Jerry Lynn. Jerry manages to roll to safety and Jeff lands on a steel chair. Jerry rolls out of the ring, pulling Jeff behind him. He lays Jeff down on the ground and gets out another ladder! This time he rests the ladder on the stairs and the barricade. Jerry gets an even larger ladder and opens it up. He lifts it over his head and places it over the other ladder. Jerry grabs Jeff by the hair and drags him to the top of the ladder. Once at the top Jerry manages to get Jeff in a pedigree formation, but instead of holding his arms he has a grip on his side. Jerry then jumps off the ladder and Jeff goes with him. Jerry gives Jeff a shove and he moves into the open ladder and the crowd let out a big OOOH! Jerry then lies on the ground to catch his breath. Both men are able to recover, but not very much. Jeff tries to crawl his way towards the stairs and make his way to the back. A few moments later Jerry grabs a ladder and chases after Jeff. Jeff is almost through the curtain and finally Jerry catches up to him. Jerry shoves the ladder from his shoulder toward Jeff's head. The blow knocks Jeff to the ground, but Jeff soon gets up and continues through the curtain. Jerry continues to follow Jeff and they soon move to the locker rooms. Jeff gets inside one and Jerry follows, but when he gets inside Jeff is no where to be seen. Jerry drops the ladder and starts calling Jeff's name. Jeff sneaks up behind Jerry and hit shim with a 2x4. Jerry falls to the ground and Jeff sets the ladder up inside of the locker room. He climbs to the top and waits for Jerry to get to his feet. Once up, Jeff jumps from the top of the ladder and brings the 2x4 down on Jerry's head. Both men are bleeding and the referee is urging Jeff to go back to the ring and get the title. Jeff doesn't listen and gets a towel out of a bag. He begins to choke Jerry and then takes the ladder down. He makes it with him out of the locker room and to the ring. He sets the ladder up and slowly climbs to the top. Once just two or three steps from the top Jerry Lynn limps back towards the ring. Jeff notices and decides to go high risk and attempts to hit a twisted body attack. Jerry Lynn moves out of the way and Jeff lands on a ladder that was left outside of the ring. Jerry approaches Jeff and begins to deliver some serious punches to Jeff's head. Jerry then takes the top set of stairs and places them on top of Jeff's head. He sets up a ladder, and slowly climbs to the middle of the ladder. He jumps down and drops his knee onto the steel steps. The echo of the impact can be heard throughout the arena and the fans watch on in amazement. Jerry goes back to the top of the ladder and once again drops the knee. Jerry removes the steps from Jeff's head and begins to hit Jeff in the ribs. He gives about six or seven shots to the ribs before finally tossing the stairs away. Jerry takes a ladder and lays it out across the floor. He then lifts Jeff to his feet and punishes him with a suplex onto the ladder. Jerry then climbs into the ring where many other ladders are already present. He takes one and sets it up in the middle of the ring and begins to climb. Jeff stands up on the outside and grabs on of the ladders that are lying down. He shoves the ladder at the one Jerry is on and Jerry loses his balance. Jeff climbs on to the top turnbuckle and scales how far away Jerry is. He decides to make the jump across the ring and lands a shooting star press. Jeff sets up a ladder and climbs to the top, but can't get the energy to reach for the Light Heavyweight Title. Jerry climbs the other side of the ladder and the two men begin to brawl. Each man grabs the other's head and they begin to struggle. After a moment Jerry is able to toss Jeff off the ladder by the hair. He then reaches for the Light Heavyweight Title and gets it. He climbs onto the ground as his music plays.)

Howard Finkle: Here is your winner and STILL World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion, JERRY LYNN! 

JR: This match is finally over King. Jerry Lynn has retained his Light Heavyweight Title in this ladder match, but I've got a feeling this match has taken it's toll on both competitors. 

(After Jerry gets down from the ladder he drops his title and looks at Jeff. He turns around as if he was going to leave, but then he turns back around and starts to kick Jeff. He lifts Jeff up and does a cradle piledriver onto a ladder before finally leaving the ring.) 

King: I loved this match JR. The ladders made the match a whole different match. If this was just a simple one on one match I think we'd be going for another hour or two. 

JR: I don't think it'd be that long, but this was a devastating match that had to drain the energy out of both young athletes. I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see Jerry Lynn defending his title for a couple more weeks.

(The camera goes backstage where Michael Cole is standing by with Tazz.) 

Cole: Tazz, in just a few moments you will get the chance to face one of your long time rivals. You guys have history dating back to ECW and every day the tension between you two grows. You're going to finally get a piece of Rhyno in a match for the Hardcore Title. What does this match mean to you? 

Tazz: This match means a lot of things Michael. If I win the title then I'll be all over Raw and Smackdown and I'll finally be recognized as a threat her in the WWF. If I lose, however, I know I will have a spot on Smackdown waiting for me and I'll be ready for it. As for my match with Rhyno and my old matches with Rhyno, we've seen each other come out on top many times. We've seen each other win the ECW Title, TV Title, and all the other things we've done. The only difference is now I'm doing it to get the title. I'm doing this to show the fans, Rhyno, and any other person who doubts me, that I am a force in the WWF and I will reign supreme. The mood is about to change Michael. It's about to change. 

(The cameras go back to ringside where Rhyno's music is already playing and he's walking through the curtain.) 

Howard Finkle: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. Introducing first, weighing in at 285 pounds, the first challenger, RHYNO! 

JR: This match is going to be a slobber knocker and a great amount of damage will be done if you ask me. I'm looking forward to every minute of it. 

King: Both of these guys were brought up in ECW and both of these men know the ropes of a hardcore match. Rhyno is the last ECW Champion and was a great one. Detroit should be proud. 

(The heart beat followed by "Thug Superstar" is heard and Tazz steps through the curtain.) 

Howard Finkle: Now entering the ring, the second challenger, weighing in at 240 pounds, TAZZ! 

JR: Neither man seems to be welcome tonight at Vengeance. This all started on Sunday Night Heat, December 1st when Tazz attacked Rhyno. It was then announced that there would be a tournament to determine who would meet here tonight to decide the Hardcore Champion. Rhyno defeated Tazz after a brutal match and then a 24/7 rule got Tazz his spot tonight. The fans don't seem to like either of these guys, but you've got to respect them.

King: The numbers favor Rhyno, but you never know what's going to happen here in the WWF. This is going to be a brutal match and may the best man win JR.

(Tazz finishes posing and turns around to go after Rhyno. When he turns around Rhyno hits an early gore and goes for a quick cover. 1…2…Th-. Rhyno then stands back up and waits for Tazz to get back to his feet. Once Tazz is up Rhyno connects with a second gore! He makes another cover and the referee drops to the ground. 1…2…Thr-! Tazz kicks out again and Rhyno rolls to the outside. He lifts up the ring apron and starts digging around for items. Rhyno tosses two trashcans, two lids, and a stop sign into the ring and then rolls back inside. He turns around and is hit with a trashcan lid by Tazz. Tazz then grabs Rhyno's arm and Irish whips him into the ropes. He catches Rhyno in a DDT onto a trashcan and makes a cover. 1…2…! Rhyno kicks out after two and Tazz lifts him to his feet. He hooks Rhyno's leg and hits a Fisherman suplex, but Rhyno once again kicks out after two. Tazz once again gets to his feet and Irish whips Rhyno toward the ropes. This time Rhyno goes flying over the top rope and to the outside. He begins to stumble up the ramp and Tazz follows with a stop sign in hand. Rhyno makes it through the curtain but Tazz continues to follow. He looks around in the back, but Rhyno is no where in sight. He opens a locker room door and peeks inside. Rhyno comes out from some boxes that are next two the door and hits Tazz in the back of the leg with an iron pipe. Tazz goes down holding his leg and Rhyno takes another shot at the other leg. Now that Tazz has two bad legs Rhyno decides to make a cover. 1…2…Thre! Tazz somehow throws his shoulder into the air and the referee continues the match. Rhyno storms around looking for something else to keep Tazz down. He begins digging through boxes and finds a sledgehammer. He winds up to hit Tazz, but Tazz somehow manages to get the low blow with the pipe. Rhyno falls to the ground and Tazz manages to get onto his feet. He stumbles over to Rhyno and drops his elbow in Rhyno's face. He rubs it around a bit and then pulls it back. Tazz then lifts Rhyno up to his feet and sends him crashing into the boxes. He grabs a box and waits for Rhyno to sit up. He then lifts the box in the air and shatters it over the head of Rhyno. He then picks up the sledgehammer that Rhyno was about to use earlier. He lays Rhyno's leg onto another box and gets ready to hit it with the hammer. At the last moment Rhyno pulls his leg away and the hammer goes crashing through the wooden box. Rhyno gets to his feet and the two men begin to exchange punches. Rhyno is grabbed and sent towards the wall, but he manages to stop himself and turns around. He then charges at Tazz and attempts to gore him, but Tazz moves out of the way and he runs into some sound equipment. Tazz then gets Rhyno in suplex formation and prepares to execute the move. Rhyno struggles though and sends his knee into Tazz's stomach. Rhyno then reverses the attempted suplex into a neckbreaker. Both men lay motionless on the ground. After a few moments Rhyno is able to make the cover but Tazz kicks out after two. The match then slowly makes its way back down to the ring and Rhyno gets control. He digs under the ring and pulls out a kendo stick. He takes a swing at Tazz and cracks him right between the eyes. Tazz rolls around in pain and Rhyno pulls out a clay pot. He smashes it over Tazz's head and then pulls out a table. He sets the table up on and waits for Tazz to stand up. Before this happens though he's attacked by Steven Richards. He hits him with a steel chair and drops down onto Rhyno for the cover. 1…2…3!!! Steven Richards is the new Hardcore Champion. Steven begins to celebrate, but Rob Van Dam interrupts by hitting Steven with a chair and then pulling off a perfect five-star frogsplash. He makes the cover and the referee is forced to count. 1…2…3!!! Rob Van Dam wins the Hardcore Title. He then goes outside the ring and stops to pose with his thumbs for the crowd. This allows Tommy Dreamer to hit Rob in the back of the head with a kendo stick. He then sets up Rob for a Dreamer Bomb and gets the three to become the new Hardcore Champion. Tommy gets in the ring and a rope drops down from the catwalk above. Tommy grabs on and begins to be pulled up, but Rhyno gores him from the top turnbuckle and the two men fall through the table. Rhyno lands on top and once again the referee has to count. 1…2…3! Rhyno gets the Hardcore Title and a truck drives down to the ring. Raven slides into the ring with a handicap sign, but a masked man gets out of the truck holding yet another sledgehammer. Raven flees the ring and Rhyno leaves with the masked man.)

Howard Finkle: Here is your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Rhyno!

JR: He's done it King! Rhyno has come out with the Hardcore Title, but who was the masked man he got away with? Who was the man who actually came to the aid of Rhyno and helped him to keep Rhyno from winning the Hardcore Title?

King: I don't know JR, but I think we'll find out eventually. I also want to know who it was that was lifting Tommy Dreamer on the ropes. If he would have pulled just a little faster than Tommy may still be our Hardcore Champion.

JR: Well Rhyno is the Hardcore Champion now and in just a few moments we'll see our next match. In this next match we will see two separate bouts because we will see four teams compete with the winner immediately taking on the Tag Team Champions. We go now to Michael Cole who is standing by with Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley.

(The camera switches to just outside the Dudley locker room where they are next to Michael Cole.)

Cole: Bubba Ray and D-Von in just a few moments we will see four teams including you guys compete to determine who gets a shot at the Tag Team Champions. Can we get your feelings on the match?

Bubba Ray: I'll handle this D-Von. Michael we aren't in a great mood tonight. In fact we haven't cracked a smile since seeing what Kurt Angle did to our brother Spike. That wasn't right what he did to the little guy and now whoever we get our hands on is going to pay for what Kurt did. To make this match even better if one man gets eliminated the other doesn't. So if someone gets rid of me or D-Von they're going to be on the run because they will have pissed us off even more. Man I can't do this anymore. We're out of here Michael, but if you want to talk to us later we'll be in our locker room celebrating our Tag Team Title victory.

(Bubba and D-Von walk off and the camera cuts to the ring where Maven's music is playing and he is on his way to the ring with Matt Hardy.)

Howard Finkle: The following contest is a single elimination tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Titles. First introducing representing the Corporation, MAVEN AND MATT HARDY!

JR: This match is going to be a real slobber knocker. Four teams are going to compete in a single elimination tag team match with the winner facing the Tag Team Champions immediately after and we're seeing our first team on their way to the ring right now.

(X-Factor's music hits next and Albert walks out with X-Pac.)

Howard Finkle: Now making there way to the ring at a combined weight of 475 pounds and representing X-Factor, ALBERT AND X-PAC!

King: These two guys have been trying there hardest over the last month to get their shot at the Tag Team Titles and now it may finally happen. The size of Albert gives them a large advantage, but the other teams still have a chance and this can go either way. The nWo are going to make this match even harder for them to come out on top.

(The Dudley's music hits and they step through the curtain.)

Howard Finkle: Next making there way to the ring at a combined weight of 515 pounds from Dudleyville, Bubba Ray, D-Von, THE DUDLEY BOYS!

JR: Here comes the greatest tag team in the history of this business King. They are the only two men to hold all three major Tag Team Titles and now they're trying to win yet another pair. I think the Dudleys may be the team to walk out on top.

(The nWo's music is next to play as Edge and Christian step out onto the stage and toward the ring.)

Howard Finkle: And finally introducing at a combined weight of 455 pounds and representing the nWo, EDGE AND CHRISTIAN!

King: Here we go JR. All four teams have entered the ring and it looks like Matt Hardy is going to start the match against Bubba Ray Dudley. This match is now underway.

(Matt and Bubba circle each other in the ring and they both run towards each other. Matt grabs Bubba's shoulders and Bubba does the same to Matt. Matt whips Bubba around and locks his arms around Bubba's waist. He attempts to German suplex him, but Bubba is able to break free and put Matt in the same maneuver. Matt also reverses it and gets behind Bubba. He pushes him into the rope and completes a hip toss. Bubba goes crashing to the mat and is locked in a headlock. He struggles to break free and eventually manages to grab the rope. The referee forces Matt to let go but Matt just pulls Bubba back. Bubba once again reaches the rope, but sees X-Pac's hand extended and tags him into the match. X-Pac clotheslines Matt and grabs him by the hair. He lifts him back to his feet and begins to punch Matt in the head. X-Pac then sends Matt into the corner and Matt drops to the ground. X-Pac then begins to dance around the ring and prepares for a broncobuster. Christian holds Matt down in the corner as X-Pac runs towards him. He executes the broncobuster and tags in Christian. Christian immediately begins to choke Matt in the corner and the referee has to tear him away. Christian threatens to hit the referee and then grabs Matt. He Irish whips him into the ropes and DDTs him. He goes for the fall, but Matt kicks out after the two count. Christian then pulls Matt over to the ropes and pushes his head down on one. The referee threatens to disqualify Christian so he lets go and powerbombs Matt. He then goes to the top rope and waits for Matt to get to his feet. Christian then jumps and attempts to missile dropkick Matt, but he moves out of the way. Christian lands on his feet and tries to clothesline Matt, but Matt ducks. He Irish whips Christian but Christian reverses it and sends Matt towards the ropes. Matt ducks another clothesline and hits a major crossbody. Both men lay on the ground and the referee begins to count. Both men crawl to their corners and make the tags as the count reaches 6. Edge rushes towards Maven and Maven takes him down with a clothesline. D-Von Dudley then gets in the ring and Maven takes him down with a clothesline also. Albert comes after Maven, but he's knocked out of the ring by a dropkick. Edge then charges towards Maven, but he's caught in a DDT. Maven drops down and makes a cover. 1…2…3!!! Edge has been eliminated. X-Pac gets in the ring and hits an X-Factor on Maven. He also makes the cover and the referee once again counts. 1…2…Thr-! Matt Hardy breaks up the fall and Maven stays in the match. Matt grabs X-Pac and pounds him into the corner. Maven makes the tag to Bubba Ray Dudley and he enters the ring. Matt lets go of X-Pac and Bubba immediately goes to work on X-Pac. He hits him with a double axe handle and then drops for the cover. 1…2…Th-! X-Pac kicks out but Bubba continues the offensive. He sidewalk slams X-Pac and D-Von climbs to the top rope. D-Von yells out "WHAASSSUP??" and dives head first into X-Pac's genitals. Bubba then hits D-Von's chest and looks him in the eyes.)

Bubba Ray: D-VON, GET THE TABLES!!!

(D-Von rolls out of the ring and Bubba lifts X-Pac to his feet. Matt Hardy distracts the referee by attacking Christian and D-Von sets up the table. Maven charges over to Albert to assure he doesn't stop the attack. Bubba stands in front of the table and puts X-Pac through with a Bubba Bomb! He and D-Von then toss the table out of the ring and Matt Hardy and Maven back away from Christian and Albert. The referee turns around and sees Bubba Ray covering X-Pac. 1…2…3! X-Pac has been eliminated and Matt Hardy jumps right into the match. He hits Bubba from behind and sends him into the ropes. Matt rolls Bubba up with a schoolboy and the referee counts. 1…2…Thre-!! Bubba Ray kicks out and Matt begins to throw a fit. He takes down Bubba again with a leg sweep. Matt then locks Bubba in an armlock and Bubba Ray taps out! Bubba taps out to an armlock and D-Von takes his spot in the match. The match continues an D-Von gets Matt down with a spinebuster. Bubba then leans into the ring and this causes Maven to step into the ring. The referee runs over to stop Maven and this allows Bubba and D-Von to get the 3-D on Matt Hardy!!! The referee hears Matt hit the ground and turns around to find D-Von covering Matt. The referee counts. 1…2…3! D-Von, Maven, Albert and Christian are the only four men left in the ring. Matt Hardy begins to throw a fit and attempts to attack Albert! Albert sees Matt coming towards him and executes a Baldo bomb and tosses Matt over the top rope. D-Von and Albert are the two men in the ring and Albert is in charge. He shoves D-Von to the ground and spins him around. He then releases him and D-Von goes flying into the corner. Christian makes the blind tag and waits on the outside while Albert continues to go after D-Von. He lifts D-Von onto his shoulders and hits a spinning pancake rack. Christian then hits Albert from behind and chops away at his chest. Albert gets into the corner and Christian sends him all the way across the ring. Albert bounces off the turnbuckle and Christian is able to hit a Manhattan drop. He then waits for Albert to get to his feet and attempts to get him in the unprettier. He almost completes the move, but Albert lifts Christian over his head and does a military press. He drops Christian to the ground and makes a cover. 1…2…3! Christian's out of it. D-Von runs into the ring and he's caught in another Baldo Bomb. Albert covers D-Von and picks up the fall. Maven steps into the ring and the two men begin to go at it. Maven takes Albert down with a dropkick but Albert quickly gets back to his feet and goes for a boot to the face. Maven ducks and Albert takes out the referee. With the referee down Test and The Big Show run down to the ring with the Tag Team Titles. Test slides into the ring and gives Maven the big boot. Big Show then lifts Maven into the air and chokeslams him. Test wakens the referee and tells Albert to make the cover. Albert listens and the referee slowly makes the count. 1….2….3!!! Albert wins the match and X-Pac slides into the ring along with Test and Big Show. The two teams begin to brawl and Test sends X-Pac over the top rope. He follows and Big Show is left in the ring with Albert. Show knocks him into the corner and charges at him. He follows that with a scoop slam and falls to the mat to make the cover. 1…2…Thr-! Albert gets his arm up in time. Big Show lifts Albert to his feet and uses his strength and size to lift Albert by the neck and toss him across the ring! Big Show once again makes the cover. 1…2…THRE-! X-Pac breaks up the count and Test chases after him. The referee gets distracted by the two men and Albert hits Big Show with a low blow! Albert then boots Big Show in the face and both men fall to the ground. The referee begins to count the men out but at the count of 5 they tag their partners. X-Pac takes down Test with a spinning heel kick. Big Show runs after X-Pac but X-Pac slides between his legs and hits a Russian leg sweep. Test then tries to hit the big boot, but X-Pac counters it with the X-FACTOR!!! 1…2…Thre! Big Show breaks up the count, but Albert gets in the ring and catches Big Show in a Baldo Bomb. The referee is trying to hold back Albert, but Mr. Perfect rushes down to the ring! He slides inside with a steel chair and he hits Test! The referee sees it and disqualifies Test and The Big Show. The Big Show stares at Mr. Perfect as Test gets to his feet. Test walks up to The Big Show and puts his arm on Show's shoulder. They continue to stare at Mr. Perfect, but Big Show's hand then locks around Test's throat. He lifts Test into the air and hits a brutal chokeslam. The Big Show throws the Tag Team Title onto Test and begins to celebrate with Mr. Perfect.)

Howard Finkle: Here are your winners by disqualification and STILL WWF Tag Team Champions, THE BIG SHOW AND TEST!

JR: I can't believe this. The Big Show and Mr. Perfect have turned on Test, but how are they going to continue to be tag team partners?

King: It doesn't matter JR. It looks like we're just going to see two unhappy Tag Team Champions.

("No Chance" hits and Vince McMahon steps out onto the stage. He walks down to the ring with Maven and they get inside. Vince is handed a microphone and he looks at The Big Show.)

Vince: Big Show what you did just now is unfair and crazy. It showed something that I've seen out of you for a while now. It showed what this company needs and that is ruthless aggression. I've made it known how much I like ruthless aggression, but this is stepping over the line. You just screwed a great tag team out of the Tag Team Titles and broke the bond between you and your partner. That's not cool damn it. If you don't like Test then the two of you aren't going to be holding the Tag Team Titles. As of right now I'm stripping you of those titles and I'm giving them to Maven here. He'll defend them tomorrow night in a fatal four-way match against you, Test, and Matt Hardy with the winner picking a partner. Now damn it get to the back and straighten up.

(Vince's music hits again and he leaves the ring with Maven carrying the Tag Team Titles. The camera then cuts to the back where Chris Jericho bumps into Chris Benoit.)

Chris Benoit: How's it going Chris? You ready for your match with Kevin Nash?

Chris Jericho: Am I ready for my match? Hell yes I'm ready for my match. Christopher I'm the King of the World. I'm always ready for my matches because I am the greatest. I am the first ever Undisputed Champion, I am a huge rockstar, and I am Y2J Chris Jericho. Then you have the fact that Vengeance is the greatest pay-per-view because it's the night I became the first Undisputed Champion, Vengeance is the first pay-per-view since the return of the WWF, and Vengeance is about to become the most spectacular event in the history of the WWF. Together Vengeance IS JERICHO!!!

Chris Benoit: That's great Chris and you know what? It's all true. Now I just wanted to say good luck and ask you if I could accompany you to the ring. After all the nWo will probably all be out there to make sure Kevin Nash wins his last match ever in the WWF so you might need a little extra protection.

Chris Jericho: That doesn't sound like such a bad idea Chris. After all we are the greatest Tag Team Champions ever and we won the greatest TLC match of all-time. Now lets go out there and make sure the nWo is NNNEEEEHHHHVVVEEEERRRRR EEEHHHVVVEEEEEERRRRRR the same again.

(The camera returns to the ring and the nWo's music blasts out of the speakers. Kevin Nash steps out onto the stage with Scott Hall and Shane McMahon.)

Howard Finkle: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is Kevin Nash's last match with the WWF. First making his way to the ring representing the nWo, weighing in at 325 pounds and being accompanied by Scott Hall and Shane McMahon, KEVIN NASH!

JR: King this may be the last match that Kevin Nash will ever see, but I'm sure it's going to be a brutal one. He's going to put it all on the line because he knows that it's all over for him.

King: You're right JR. Kevin Nash has nothing to gain in this match except the ability to say that he may have been fired, but he was fired a winner.

(The countdown starts and Chris Jericho's music hits. He steps out onto the stage with Chris Benoit at his side.)

Howard Finkle: And now making his way to the ring being accompanied by Chris Benoit and weighing in at 231 pounds, CHRIS JERICHO!

JR: Chris gave up his commentary job on Smackdown in order to be the last man to wrestle Kevin Nash. He's got some guts going through with this, but he's got Chris Benoit at his side.

King: Of course he's got guts JR. He's taking on a member of the nWo who's career will end tonight. They're going to do anything to make sure Kevin Nash leaves Colorado with a smile on his face and a win in the record book.

(The bell rings and Nash goes straight for Jericho. He tries to take him down with a clothesline, but Jericho ducks. Nash bounces off the ropes and catches Jericho's arm. He Irish whips him and attempts to clothesline him again. Jericho ducks under the arm and bounces off the ropes. Nash turns around and meets a spinning heel kick from Jericho. Nash gets to his feet and Jericho bounces of the middle rope and dropkicks Nash. Nash falls to the ground and Jericho makes the cover. 1…2-. Nash gets his shoulder up and Jericho begins to punch away at Nash's face. He then hooks Nash's leg again and the referee counts. 1…2.-. Nash once again gets his shoulder up and Jericho lifts Nash to his feet. He headbutts him a few times and then Irish whips him. Jericho catches him in a scoop slam and then drops an elbow on his chest. The referee counts for the cover but Nash kicks out after two. Jericho gets frustrated and tells Nash to get up to his feet. Nash stands up and Jericho runs towards him and lifts his elbow in order to knock Nash down. Nash grabs Jericho's elbow and jerks him to the ground. Jericho grabs his elbow in pain and Nash lifts him up by the arm. He then proceeds to jerk him to the mat by the elbow once again. Jericho yells out hard and Nash laughs at him. He then drops to his knees and twists Jericho's arm. Jericho refuses to tap out so Nash starts to whip the arm to the ground several times. He then puts pressure on the arm using his knees and moves them back and forth. Jericho can't stop yelling and Nash finally stops. He lifts Jericho up and drags him over to the corner. He then takes Jericho's elbow and presses it down on the turnbuckle. Finally the referee is forced to break up the assault and Jericho drops to the ground. Nash waits for him to get to his feet and hits a hard sidewalk slam. Nash hooks Jericho's leg and the referee begins the count. 1…2…Thre-! Nash can't keep Jericho down, but he continues the attack. He grabs Jericho by the hair and begins to punch him in the stomach. He then swings Jericho around and hits a facecrusher. Chris Benoit tries to get into the ring and help Jericho, but this distracts the referee and allows Scott Hall to slide a steel chair into the ring. Nash picks it up and hits Jericho in the ribs. He hits Jericho a second time and Chris falls to his knees. Nash lifts up the chair to blast Jericho in the head but Jericho uses his energy to hit a low blow. Nash drops the chair and goes down to his knees. Jericho grabs the chair and hits Nash over the head with it. He then lays the chair on Nash's chest and hits a lionsault! Jericho throws the chair out of the ring and Benoit backs away from the referee. The referee then turns and sees Jericho laying across Nash's fallen body. 1…2…THRE-! NO! Nash kicks out after a lionsault. Nash kicks out! Jericho makes the cover again, but this time Nash is able to get the shoulder up just after two. Jericho begins to storm around the ring and goes to the top rope. Jericho goes for a missile dropkick but fails when Scott Hall distracts the referee and Shane McMahon pushes Jericho to the ground. He then climbs the top rope and hits a diving elbow! Scott backs off but Benoit charges after Shane and this causes the referee to turn his attention from the match once again. Benoit takes Shane down with a clothesline and then locks in the crossface. Shane taps out but inside the ring Kevin Nash is getting to his feet. Scott tosses him a steel chair once again and he blasts Jericho in the head. Scott then slides in and hits the Outsider's Edge on Jericho and Nash hits a Jackknife powerbomb. The referee is told by Hall to get in the ring and he notices Kevin Nash covering Jericho. He slides inside and begins the count. 1…2…THRE!!!! Jericho kicks out at the last second! Hall tries to jump into the ring but the referee stops him and tells him to get to the back. He then looks at Shane and tells him to get out too. They listen and leave angrily. Nash has Jericho inside the ring in a bearhug. Jericho loses consciousness and the referee begins to drop his arm. 1…2…! Jericho's arm gets up on the third one but Nash squeezes him back into a daze. Once again the referee drops Jericho's hand. 1…2…THRE! Jericho does it again! He gets the arm up just as it is about to drop all the way. Nash tosses Jericho to the ground and Chris climbs to his knees. Nash runs at Jericho for the big boot and misses. Jericho then takes down Nash with a quick leg sweep and goes to the top rope. Nash is on his feet and Jericho jumps from the turnbuckle. MISSILE DROPKICK!!! JERICHO HITS A MISSILE DROPKICK! Nash is down on the ground. Jericho is down on the ground. The referee is counting. 1….2….3….4….5….6…Nash gets to his feet and Jericho follows! Nash runs at Jericho, but Jericho manages to duck under another attempt at the boot to the face. Jericho turns around and catches Nash who is on his way back to Jericho. He flips him over with an armbar but Nash is quick to getting back to his feet. Jericho grabs his legs and knocks him to the ground. He's got Nash flipped over! Jericho manages to get his leg over Nash's back and locks in the walls of Jericho! NASH IS ABOUT TO TAP OUT! Jericho is leaning back as far as he can. Nash can't reach the ropes. Nash is to far away, BUT WAIT A MINUTE! IT'S SCOTT HALL AGAIN. SCOTT HALL IS ON HIS WAY TO THE RING. Jericho lets go of Nash, runs at Hall, and knocks him off the apron. Jericho then slides out of the ring and begins to pound on Hall. Scott gets to his feet and turns around to see Benoit holding a steel chair. He begs for Benoit to let him go but Benoit takes a swing. BENOIT MISSES AND HITS JERICHO! Nash should be disqualified, but he's inside the ring yelling at the referee. Hall then kicks Benoit in the stomach and does a second Outsider's Edge. He rolls Jericho into the ring and leaves for the locker rooms. Jericho stands up and Nash takes him down finally with the big boot! 1…2…3! Nash picks up the victory and heads to the back!)

Howard Finkle: Ladies and gentleman here is your winner by pinfall, KEVIN NASH!

JR: The nWo have just hit Chris Jericho and the WWF hard! Kevin Nash is leaving the WWF a winner and by god you've got to believe he feels like one.

King: It's not fair JR! Chris Jericho should have had this match won, but Scott Hall screwed him. Kevin Nash was this close to tapping.

(The camera switches to the back where Vince McMahon is standing in a hallway. Kevin Nash walks through the curtain and notices Vince standing there. Vince looks at Nash and begins to speak.)

Vince McMahon: Well if it is Kevin Nash, the Diesel, Big Sexy. I can't believe I wasted my money on a talentless piece of crap like you. You never meant anything to this company and now you never will Kevin. It' s been nice knowing you, but some relationships have to end.

Kevin Nash: You're right. Some relationships do have to end Vince, but if you're going to end a relationship you might as well do it your way.

Vince McMahon: You were always a smart boy weren't you Kev. You see I am going to do this my way. When I said you were fired after Vengeance I meant that immediately after your match you were banned from this building unless you have a ticket. Now you're still in my building and you don't have your ticket so Kevin maybe I'll see you around, but you've got places to be. Guys get him out of my sight.

(Albert, X-Pac, and Justin Credible attack Nash and throw him into some equipment. Nash fights back and manages to knock down X-Pac and throw him into some boxes, but Albert takes down Nash with a fist to the face. Nash struggles to get to his feet and is superkicked by Justin Credible. The kick sends Nash out the door and Vince speaks once again.)

Vince: Oh and if you see your friends out here tell them that during the rest of their matches all nWo members are banned from ringside.

(The camera then focuses back to the ring where The Undertaker's music is playing and he is on his way out to the ring on his motorcycle. The fans can be heard screaming "'Taker, 'Taker, 'Taker!" as Howard Finkle introduces him.)

Howard Finkle: Ladies and gentleman the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWF Television Title. Introducing first the challenger weighing in at 328 pounds, THE UNDERTAKER!

JR: King this battle is going to be absolutely sick and it's going to be an absolute slobber knocker. Kane and The Undertaker are brothers, but because of Ric Flair and because Kane didn't wish The Undertaker good luck The Undertaker is going to make this a fight.

King: Well Kane should have wished Undertaker good luck. These two guys are brothers, but Kane is too selfish to be kind to his brother. So what if Kane wants to win? He should still be willing to talk to The Undertaker.

(Kane's music hits and he steps through the curtain with the TV Title over his shoulder.)

Howard Finkle: And now making his way to the ring weighing in at 326, he is the WWF Television Champion, KANE!

JR: God almighty will you listen to this crowd scream! The fans were surprisingly happy to see The Undertaker, but they are on their feet for the Big Red Machine.

King: Kane hasn't been in the Pepsi Center for a long, long time JR and he's getting the ovation he should be getting. Although I think The Undertaker is going to destroy Kane in this match, I'm not afraid to admit that Kane is a hell of a competitor and has won some great matches to become TV Champion.

(Kane finishes entering the ring and the referee calls for the bell. The Undertaker goes straight after Kane with a right arm and follows with a few more shots to the head. The Undertaker Irish whips Kane and comes up big with a spinebuster. He sets Kane up for a sidewalk slam next, but Kane slips off of The Undertaker's shoulder and slaps his hand onto The Undertaker's throat. Kane then lifts The Undertaker high into the air and hits a solid chokeslam! The Undertaker lies there as Kane hooks his leg and the referee counts. 1…2…Thr! Kane can't keep the big man down and the match goes forward. Kane continues his assault with a series of rights and lefts then takes The Undertaker down with a uppercut to the face. Undertaker stumbles to his knees and Kane blasts him in the head once again. The Undertaker drops to the mat and Kane puts Undertaker in a headlock. Undertaker tries to yell, but nothing comes out because of the hold. Kane lets go of the hold when Undertaker places his foot on the rope. Kane then lifts The Undertaker up and hits him in the face a few more times before bouncing off the ropes and attempting a clothesline. He hits the move and The Undertaker goes down hard. Instead of pinning his brother, Kane decides to lift The Undertaker up once again. Kane gets another clothesline off again. The match continues on for a while until the referee gets knocked out. The Undertaker is also knocked out too. At that point Scott Hall, Edge, and Christian all run out to the ring. Edge spears Kane and Christian slides two chairs into the ring. Scott lifts Kane to his feet and Kane receives a con-chair-to. Edge then lifts Kane to his knees and Scott hits the outsider's edge! Kane is lying flat in the middle of the ring. The Undertaker regains consciousness and crawls towards his brother. He flops his arm across Kane's body and the referee slowly counts. 1……2……T…h…r…e..-! NO! Kane darts his hand into the air. Undertaker lifts his body with his arms and looks on in shock. He begins to choke Kane, but Kane grabs Undertaker by the throat! He gets to his feet and chokeslams TAKER! The nWo are still outside the ring and look on in surprise. Kane doesn't stop though and tombstones his brother. Kane then drops to the mat and makes a cover. 1…2…3! Kane keeps his TV Title! Edge then runs back into the ring and attempts to spear Kane. Kane grabs Edge and attempts to chokeslam him. Christian then gets in the ring with a baseball bat. Kane pushes Edge aside and Christian swings for Kane. Kane ducks and catches Christian's throat. Chokeslam from Kane to Christian! Edge then stands back up but he's hit with a chokeslam. His music is blasted through the building as he holds his title above his head.)

Howard Finkle: Here is your winner, and STILL WWF TV Champion, Kane!

JR: I don't believe it King! I don't know how Kane pulled it off but he did! Kane has defeated his brother!

King; No. I don't want to believe it JR. After all these attacks from Undertaker there's no way Kane could have won.

JR: The New World Order tried their hardest to attack Kane and cost him this match, but they just couldn't do it. They weren't strong enough to take down Kane and Kane is leaving with the TV Title.

(The camera switches to the back where Vince and the Corporation are meeting. Vince has an angry look on his face and begins to yell.)

Vince McMahon: Damn it they did it again. I told the New World Order that they had to mind their own business yet they decided to betray me. We need to do something and we need to do it now while the big players in the nWo are still a part of this company.

Ric Flair: Oh something is about to be done Vince. I know I'm only your Vice President, but it's time for me to come out and play. The dirtiest player that has ever existed is about to be stylin' and profilin' once again and there's nothing Shane or anyone else can do about it because the nWo is banned from ringside for the rest of the night.

(The camera switches back to the ring where the nWo's music is playing loudly. Shane walks to the ring and through the cage door.)

Howard Finkle: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a cage match. Introducing first representing the New World Order, Shane McMahon!

Jr: Shane has to win this match on his own King. It looks like he's ready though as he is already playing with the cage walls to make sure he'll make it up them. The door will not be opened during the match under any circumstances.

King: That's right JR. You must climb over the cage wall in order to win the match. I can't wait for this one.

(Glass Shatters and Austin steps out through the ring. He runs down to the cage and through the door.)

Howard Finkle: And now representing the Corporation, STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!

(The bell rings and the door of the cage is locked. The two men put on a battle of blood inside of the steel cage and near the end Ric Flair runs out. He hits the referee with a steel chair and opens the cage door. He slides the chair into the ring and Austin blasts Shane with it. He then walks out the cage door, but Scott Hall runs in from the crowd! He hits Austin and slides him into the ring. He then pulls Shane out as Flair tries to revive the referee still thinking Austin has escaped. Hall locks the door again and jumps the baracade without Flair noticing him. The referee regains his consciousness and sees Shane laying on the ground. The referee calls for the bell and Flair raises his hands in the air. He then turns around and sees Shane laying on the ground. His eyes dart open and he yells for a microphone.)

Flair: Austin I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this man. I thought I pulled you out of the ring. I'll make this up to you man. I'll find a way to make this better. I promise this to you. I'll do any-!

(While Flair was yelling in to Austin, Shane managed to get to his feet. He runs at Flair and takes him down with a clothesline. Shane then begins to pound on Flair, but Austin climbs over the cage wall. He whips Shane around and hits the STONE COLD STUNNER! Austin's music hits and he helps Flair to the back.)

JR: Oh my god King! Austin lost the match thanks to Scott Hall and Flair thinks it's his fault. What will come of this and will Flair realize that Shane screwed the Corporation again?

King: I'm not sure, but coming up next it's going to be a battle of Scott Hall and Booker T. It's all getting us closer to the main event JR. Let's watch this video package to see how this match came about.

(The video airs and Booker T's music is heard playing. He steps through the curtain and heads down to the ring.)

Howard Finkle: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Corporation, BOOKER T!

JR: Booker has to make up for lost battles tonight. This is Scott's last match here and Booker needs to send him off in the right way.

King: This night's been full of surprises JR and they aren't going to end here. I won't be surprised if Hall has something up his sleeve.

(Hall then enters to the New World Order music and the match begins. Hall wins after hitting Booker with his iron pipe and the outsider's edge.)

JR: This isn't good King. The results are in and with one match left the New World Order are stomping all over the Corporation.

King: The next one's the big one though JR. Will Hogan stay or will he go? He's got a lot of work to do against The Rock.

(The camera cuts to the back where Flair is watching a replay of Stone Cold's match. He then realizes that Hall screwed him and speaks to himself.)

Flair: Damn it Shane tricked me. He's going to pay for this. Oh yeah. Tomorrow night when the New World Order is gone and Shane is still stuck here he will find out why I am the 16 time World Champion and why he's just a mere child in this game.

(The camera cuts to another part of the arena where Hall is walking in the back. He's jumped by X-Factor and thrown out the doors. Vince is then seen clapping and the camera goes to the ring where Hogan's music is playing.)

Howard Finkle: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is our main event for the evening. This bought will be for the WWF Title. Introducing first, the champion representing the NEW WORLD ORDER, HOLLYWOOD HULK HOGAN!

(Rock's music then hits and he steps towards the ring.)

Howard Finkle; And now introducing, the challenger, representing the CORPORATION, THE ROCK!

(The two men get in the ring and start the match. After a while Ric Flair runs out to the ring. He hits Hogan from behind with a chair much like he did the referee. Edge and Christian run out from the back though and attack Flair and The Rock. Booker T comes out and helps fight off Edge and Christian. In the middle of this all Rock is able to get to his feet. He finds Hogan and hits the ROCK BOTTOM! Rock then goes for the cover. 1…2…3!!!!!!! THE ROCK pins HOGAN tow in the WWF TITLE! The Rock's music plays and he poses in the corner. Suddenly Austin slides into the ring and he STUNS ROCK! He stuns Rock and his music plays. Booker and Ric stare at Austin in confusion as his music plays and he starts to leave the ring.)

JR: What a night! We have seen the WWF Title switch hands here at Vengeance! I don't believe it though. Why did Austin just turn on Rock? They're supposed to be friends. Oh well everyone we'll se you tomorrow night. I'm Jim Ross saying so long for Jerry Lawler. This has been WWF's VENGEANCE!

A/N: So it's finally up. Vengeance is over and what an end if I do say so myself. Give feedback and rate it 1-5. Give your favorite part and tell what you didn't like. Raw will be up soon. ZLH86


	25. Raw: December 30th

****

WWF Raw Is War: Monday, December 30th, 2002

I Don't Own Anything But These Ideas.

Raw Is War Preview: Life without the nWo.

**Card**

****

Match 1

Jerry Lynn © vs. X-Pac

Light Heavyweight Title

****

Match 2

Kurt Angle vs. Bubba Ray Dudley

****

Match 3

Tommy Dreamer vs. Rhyno ©

Hardcore Title

****

Match 4

Maven © vs. The Big Show vs. Test vs. Matt Hardy

Tag Team Titles

****

Match 5

Kane/Booker T/Chris Jericho vs. Edge/Christian/The Undertaker

****

Match 6

The Rock © vs. Stone Cold

WWF Title

****

Commentators: Jim Ross and The King

****

Ring Announcer: Lillian Garcia

****

9:00 p.m.

(It is a Monday night and Raw has hit the airwaves as usual. Across the Nation blasts out and the production crew plays the video package for Raw. After showing stars like Rock and Kurt Angle, a package featuring the end of Vengeance is shown. Rock is shown winning the WWF Title, but then is shown being stunned by Austin. The pyros then explode and the cameras switch on inside of the arena. The fans are going nuts and we can hear Jim Ross speaking.)

JR: HELLO FOLKS AND WELCOME TO WWF RAW! I'm Jim Ross back on national television and next to me is my partner and crime if you will, Jerry, The King, Lawler! We have a great show tonight following Vengeance. Business has definitely picked up here in the WWF.

King: It sure has JR, but there's just one question standing in the minds of millions after last nights show. Why did Stone Cold turn his back on The Rock? The Corporation has the WWF Title, but that didn't satisfy Austin and he stunned Rock.

JR: We hope to have that cleared up tonight. Well maybe right now. That's Vince McMahon's music.

(Vince's music plays and he walks out wearing his business suit. He struts down to the ring with a smile on his face.)

Lillian Garcia: Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the ring, the president of the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon!

King: Vince is gonna fill us all in on what's going on JR. He's going to tell us why Austin did what he did.

JR: I hope Vince knows because this bothers me. Vengeance was an outstanding event. We had a sold out crowd, saw the end of the New World Order unless Shane keeps it alive with Edge and Christian, but what Stone Cold did may have killed it all.

(Vince is now in the ring with a microphone in his hand. He looks around at the fans and begins to speak.)

Vince McMahon: Men and women, boys and girls, children of all ages, you are looking at a whole new Raw tonight. You are looking at what this company is without the nWo. It's exactly the same as it was before. The people are the same, their jobs are the same, and their enemies are the same. There's only one thing here that is different. You the fans no longer have to put up with the faces of Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall. They are long gone after last night and of course that just means one thing. Because Hulk Hogan is gone that means with us tonight is a new champion. The young and free spiritedness that this company needs has returned and it has returned through one of my men. He is one of my dear children, folks he is--

(Glass shatters and out of the back comes STONE COLD! He walks all the way down to the ring with an evil grin on his face.)

Lillian Garcia: Now entering the ring, Stone Cold Steve Austin!

JR: OH MY GOD! AUSTIN IS HERE TONIGHT! STONE COLD IS IN THE BUILDING AND IS ON HIS WAY TO THE RING!

King: Vince was just about to announce our new WWF Champion JR. How could you be happy about this?

JR: It's Rock King. Everybody knows by now it was The Rock.

(Stone Cold rolls into the ring and is handed a microphone. He looks at Vince and speaks.)

Stone Cold: What? We have a new champion? What? Vince I don't think these fans care about who the damn WWF Champion is. They just want Hogan gone and they want to know why I would do such a thing as turn on The Rock last night. Why don't you explain that to them? Come on Vince take stab at it.

Vince: Well ok I think I will. Last night you turned your back on The Rock because your jeal-

Stone Cold: NU-UH! You don't get to tell this story. You don't know why I turned my back. I do though. I know clearly why I did that and I'll explain to you now. Last night marked the end of a lot of things Vince. We put together the Corporation to rid this company of the New World Order and you already said they're gone. So why should we stay together Vince? There is no reason why. We did what we were supposed to do. Vince as of this second your Corporation is dead and now I don't need Rock. I don't need to follow him around and I don't need him standing in my way of being the best. So you know what I'm gonna do Vince? I'm gonna do the same thing we did to the nWo. I'm going to take Rock and make him my target. I'm going to watch his every move and I'm going to take him out of the WWF for good. He won't be away filming a movie or just resting, but he's going to be out with every bone in his body broken stopping him from competing. Vince even though Rock was the last man in that battle Royal a month ago you still should have given me the #1 Contendership to the WWF Title. Right now you've got yourself and your "precious" little champion in danger. I'm going to finish off Rock right here live on Raw and that's the bottom line, CAUSE STONE COLD SAID-!

Vince: Hold on a second Austin. Maybe you forgot something. Since you want to make enemies with me and Rock now that the nWo are gone then I'm down with that. You know best that I've never been afraid to play a little hardball. So I'm going to cut you a little deal. You're saying that you want The Rock tonight and I've booked you with The Rock tonight. I've put the WWF Title on the line just like you want it. Your only problem is you've made enemies with the boss. As president of the WWF, Austin I'm afraid that the match this is going to take place in is not just a normal match, but it's going to be a lot better. To make sure we have no cheating in this match I'm going to make it so that there is no possible way to cheat. Stone Cold I want to see your best performance yet tonight because I'm giving you this opportunity in a NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH!

JR: WHAT?! Stone Cold and The Rock are competing tonight in a no disqualification match! Austin is standing in the ring not knowing what to think.

King; Of course he is! Austin just had his plans changed around a lot. Let's see him stop Rock when Rock can do anything he wants.

(The fans are going wild at the announcement Vince has just made, but they get even louder as the sound waves from the speakers reach their ears. What they're hearing is "Space Odyssey 2000" and Ric Flair then steps out onto the stage. Stone Colds facial expression then turns to a grin and Ric begins to speak from the stage.)

Ric Flair: Vince, I know that you're my superior here in the WWF. You have the job of president and I'm just your vice president. That does however give me power. It gives me more power than you think. After watching Scott Hall go against our words last night and help out Shane McMahon without me knowing, I have decided to take action and help Stone Cold as much as I can. We owe Austin something to make up for this and since you think it's fair that this match be a no disqualification match then I'm going to add in my idea of fairness. Tonight right here on Raw we'll have that main event, but that no disqualification match is going to also have a special referee. Vince that special referee is gonna be me! I don't care how much you like or dislike this decision, it's happening no matter what. You see Vince we can still be partners, but not without repaying one of the greatest ever to live. Just like me Austin is one stylin' and profilin' son of a gun and he too can be one of the dirtiest players of the game. So be careful Vince. You're decision to help Rock may have just backfired.

(Ric's music hits again and he leaves the ring.)

JR: I can't believe this King! Ric Flair is now the special referee tonight.

King: Don't worry JR. Vince can't believe it either. This is going to be one hell of a battle tonight on Raw.

JR: Well speaking of great battles what about that ladder match last night. That match was absolutely amazing and right here tonight the WWF Light Heavyweight Title will be on the line. When we come back Jerry Lynn is going to defend his title against X-Pac!

COMMERCIAL

Match 1: Jerry Lynn wins after Jeff Hardy interferes and hits Jerry with a chair.

JR: This is insane. X-Pac was so close to winning the Light Heavyweight Title, but Jeff Hardy holding a grudge from last night when Jerry Lynn beat him in that ladder match, had to ruin things. X-Pac should be our new Light Heavyweight Champion.

King: You would have done the same thing JR. Jerry Lynn humiliated Jeff Hardy in his own match last night at Vengeance. Jeff had every reason to go after Lynn tonight.

(The cameras then switch to the back where Michael Cole is standing by with Kurt Angle.)

Michael Cole: Kurt Angle last night on Sunday Night Heat we saw you lose by disqualification to Spike Dudley after leveling him with a steel chair. Kurt it was a pretty nasty shot and during Vengeance Bubba Ray Dudley expressed his disliking of the situation. Bubba told everyone in the Tag Team Title match to beware, because he and D-Von saw you in their competitors and would do to them what needs to be done to you. Vince overheard this comment and immediately set up this one on one match between Bubba Ray and yourself. What are your thoughts?

Kurt Angle: Michael I'll tell you my thoughts. Lets start from the beginning when I hit Spike Dudley with that chair. I think it needs to be known why I hit that little runt with a chair. Michael I hit him because he deserved it. He needed to be hit with something because he expected me to compete with him on a show such as Sunday Night Heat. I should have been on the Vengeance pay-per-view last night, but I wasn't. So instead Spike Dudley asks me to wrestle him on Heat as if not being on a pay-per-view dragged me down to his level. The kid is an idiot and all I did was smarten him up last night. Then you take Bubba Ray talking about how Spike is so important to the Dudley Boys and how they were going to make and example out of the other teams that were in competition last night. Then if my memory is serving me correctly I believe Bubba who is supposed to be "Bubba Tough" as JR would put it, tapped out to a simple little armlock. Nobody taps out to an armlock anymore Michael. Even Spike could have lasted through that. If Bubba and D-Von were going to make such and impact last night then why don't you tell me where that precious little Tag Team Title is now? I know where it is. It's over Maven's shoulder and tonight it's being defended in a fatal four way to determine the champion and the partner will then be picked. To make things even better D-Von isn't a part of this. So Bubba I hope you enjoy our match because you have nothing to look forward to after I brake your ankle. Oh it's true, it's damn freaking true.

COMMERCIAL

Match 2: Kurt Angle defeats Bubba Ray Dudley with the anklelock.

JR: Well before the match Kurt had a lot to say, but he certainly did back it up in this match.

King: It's nice to see a nice clean victory JR. We've seen so much dirty work here in the WWF lately that I'm wondering if I'm in the right seat.

(The cameras then switch to the back where Vince and Ric are meeting in their office.)

Vince: Ric why did you have to go out there and do that tonight? We just got rid of the nWo, you're my Vice President, we're supposed to be a team. Stone Cold Steve Austin betrayed our team last night at Vengeance and he needs to be punished for it.

Ric: Hold on a second Vince. Let me explain something to you. I drove Austin into leaving The Corporation. When I messed up his cage match last night I just knew something bad was going to happen. I took the trust away from Austin and I don't blame him for wanting to leave us. Vince I helped him tonight because we need to be patching things up with Austin not punishing him.

Vince: Maybe you're right Ric, but what's important is that we give the men we still have what they want and what they deserve. I know for a fact that Rock wants to get his hands on Stone Cold tonight. I stand by my decision to have this match and I stand by my decision that this is going to be a no disqualification match.

Ric: That's fine with me Vince, but I'm still going to try my best to get Austin back on our side. I know he wants to be accepted, but after losing such a big match on such a big night he did what he had to do and that was pay us back. Vince tonight I'm making ends meet with the Texas Rattlesnake and I stand by MY decision to be the special referee in tonight's main event.

COMMERCIAL

Match 3: Rhyno wins when Brock Lesnar hits Dreamer in the head with a kendo stick and Rhyno follows up with a gore. Paul Heyman tries to include himself, but recieves the triple powerbomb from Brock Lesnar for his troubles.

JR: That match was absolutely brutal, but thanks to Brock Lesnar, Rhyno is able to keep his Hardcore Title.

King: I wouldn't be surprised in the least bit if he doesn't keep it long though. Brock might not always be willing to help Rhyno, and when he decides it's time to say goodbye he'll probably be taking the Hardcore Title with him.

(The cameras switch to the back where Booker T is talking to Maven.)

Booker T: Hey Maven, you're going to hook me up with half of the Tag Team Titles after you win this next match right? After all we are both a part of The Corporation.

Maven: Actually Booker I'm going to have to quote Stone Cold on this one. Booker, The Corporation is dead. We got rid of the nWo so there really is no reason for us to be together. And Booker I already have a teammate picked, but good luck doing your own thing now.

Booker T: I guess you're right man, but if you change your mind you no where to find me sucka.

(Maven looks at Booker with a confused look and Raw goes to a commercial.)

COMMERCIAL

Match 4: Matt Hardy eliminated by Big Show after a chokeslam. Big Show is eliminated by Maven after a dropkick and a crossbody. Test wins after kicking a chair that Maven was holding, back into Maven's face and then getting the pinfall.

JR: Ladies and gentleman we have new Tag Team Champions. Test has just won the Tag Team Titles.

King: He's about to pick his partner JR. Who do you think it'll be?

JR: I don't know King, but he's got a microphone.

(Test gets on the microphone and looks around the arena. He speaks to the people with a smirk on his face as the crowd gives him heavy heat.)

Test: Oh shut up you ignorant Americans. A real man would be proud of my victory and would be shouting thank you Test for giving us such a great match. You're not though, but I think I know of someone who is. This man is the only man I want to team with and I hope he'll take my invitation to be my partner. So why don't all you hicks give a warm welcome to, STEVEN RICHARDS!

(After a short delay Richards comes out to the ring and yells at the crowd. He stands eye to eye with Test and Test extends his hand. Steven continues to stare at him and finally shakes his hand. He then takes his Tag Team Title and taunts the crowd along with Test.)

King: Test and Steven Richards are the WWF Tag Team Champions JR. Stand up and salute them.

JR: I think I'll pass. Test may be a Tag Team Champion, but he's still a cheat and I refuse to chant for him. We'll be right back with actual tag team action. A six-man tag team match is next

COMMERCIAL

(Raw returns and we see Edge, Christian, and Shane McMahon speaking.)

Shane: Listen up you two. Tonight is a very important night for us. I've got something big planned for later on and it's going to hurt my father a lot. We've already gotten rid of his Corporation just as he's gotten rid of the Scott, Kevin, and Hulk. He however has left the three of us together. We weren't part of the group he was firing. Now tonight you two team with The Undertaker to take on Kane, Booker T, and Chris Jericho. You three are going to tear apart your opponents just like any other night. New World Order or not you two are still two of the greatest ever and by the end of tonight our whole big happy family will have made an impact.

Edge: Shane we both know that you have these plans for later. We really don't want to hear about how you're going to do this and how we're going to do this. Christian and I are the greatest tag team ever and we're going to prove it right now.

Christian: That's right Shane. You are our leader, but lets not forget that it's Edge and I who totally reek of awesomeness.

Match 5: Kane/Booker T/Chris Jericho win when Kane pins Christian while Jericho holds Undertaker in the walls of Jericho and Booker T takes out Edge with a scissors kick.

JR: Kane, Booker T, and Chris Jericho just cleaned house! They took out all three men and get the victory.

King: We still haven't found out what Shane's plans are though. He's got something up his sleeve and I don't like it.

(The camera goes to a hallway in the back where The Rock is about to be interviewed by Coach.)

Coach: Rock it is an honor to be standing here with you tonight just before this next match. First I would like to congratulate you on your victory last night at Vengeance, but now I would like to get your feelings on your match with Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Rock: Hold on just a second Coach. I can't answer this question without addressing the people first. Isn't that right people?

(The Rock looks at the camera and the crowd goes wild. A smile grows across Rock's face as he tips his head back and speaks.)

The Rock: FINALLY, THE ROCK HAS BECOME, YOUR WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION CHAMPION! That's right, The Rock is standing in front of his people as the WWF Champion. No one, and The Rock means no one can change that. In just a moment I'll be taking on Stone Cold Steve Austin but no matter what crazy crap Ric Flair and Vince McMahon come up with for the match The Rock will still walk out the same as he walked in. Austin you can say your what's and drink your beers, but when you step into the ring with the WWF Champion in this no disqualification match you better get ready for The Rock to shove items up your ass ever which way. Austin, The Corporation isn't the only thing that is dead, but you're chances of winning our also. IF YOU SMELALLAALALALAL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!

COMMERCIAL

Match 6: Rock beats Stone Cold with help from Hogan, Hall, and Nash! The three men come to the ring with Shane and attack both Rock and Austin. They then lay Rock on Austin to give him the victory although Flair doesn't want to count.

JR: What are they doing here? They're fired. They don't belong in this company.

King: This is Shane's big surprise. He somehow brought back the nWo again.

(Shane grabs a microphone as Flair is preparing to go after Shane.)

Shane McMahon: Hold on just a second Nature Boy. You think you and Vince pulled a fast one on us don't you? You two think you finally got rid of my boys, but that's not how things are going to work. Ric before I was stripped of my power in this company I had these three renew their WWF contracts, each of which stated that the contracts must be fulfilled despite disagreement between any parties. Therefore for the next 2 years, Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall, are your biggest problem and nightmare. This is how you play dirty Flair. This is how you play NEW WORLD ORDER! I warned you Flair we are the nWo brother and we are for life!

(Raw goes off the air.)

Feel free to give me feedback. Let me know if you like the way I did the matches or not. It's easier that's for sure. Rate it 1-5 zlh86@yahoo.com** for angle requests. If you'd like to join an e-fed let me know. ZLH86**


	26. House Show: January 1st

WWF House Show: Wednesday January 1st, 2003  
  
I Don't Own Anything But These Ideas  
  
House Show Preview: The three biggest men in sports entertainment battle for the WWF Title.  
  
|Card | |Match 1 |Match 2 | | | | |Brock Lesnar vs. Tommy Dreamer |Spike Dudley vs. Tazz | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Match 3 |Match 4 | | | | |Justin Credible © vs. Mr. |Kane/Billy Gunn vs. The | |Perfect |Undertaker/Edge | | | | |WWF European Championship | | | | | | | | |Match 5 |Match 6 | | | | |Test & Steven Richards © vs. nWo|The Rock © vs. Stone Cold Steve | |Members Scott Hall & Kevin Nash |Austin vs. Hulk Hogan | | | | |WWF Tag Team Championships |WWF World Championship Triple | | |Threat Match | |Commentators: Jim Ross & Jerry |Ring Announcer: Lillian Garcia | |"The King Lawler | |  
  
7:00 PM  
  
(Two days have passed since Monday Night Raw and the return of Shane McMahon's, New World Order. The fans of the WWF have all piled into the arena for a pre-smackdown house show. Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross are ready to call the action.)  
  
Jim Ross: Welcome to this sold out WWF house show everyone. We are glad to have all of you here tonight as we will see three titles put on the line.  
  
Jerry Lawler: That's right JR. We're going to see the European Title defended in a rematch from Vengeance and then two other title matches in which the nWo will attempt to get all the gold the can.  
  
Jim Ross: Well from what I understand Michael Cole is backstage preparing to interview Brock Lesnar. Let's see what he has to say to us tonight.  
  
(As JR finishes speaking the cameras drift to backstage where Rhyno and Brock Lesnar are about to be interviewed by Michael Cole.)  
  
Michael Cole: Brock in just a few moments you will enter the ring for the first time to take on Tommy Dreamer. As of late Dreamer has had his eye out for Rhyno and you're the man that's been there to protect our Hardcore Champion. Tell us why exactly are you on the side of Rhyno in this battle against Tommy Dreamer?  
  
(Brock stands firm in front of Cole and Rhyno steps forward to respond for Lesnar.)  
  
Rhyno: Michael there isn't a lot to understand about our little situation here. Brock Lesnar is here to protect me because that is what he was hired to do. I went into Vengeance knowing that I may very well be the Hardcore Champion after my match and I took the steps to make sure it stayed that way. I hired a man that can put anyone stupid enough to try to take me out and take my title in the hospital in a few short moments. Tommy Dreamer is the first man to try and get the best of me and due to that Tommy is gonna learn just how extreme a real Hardcore Champion can get. Tommy I hope you have insurance because my man is about to put you out of commission for a long time.  
  
(The camera goes back to ringside and the first match of the night begins.)  
  
7:07  
  
Match 1: Tommy Dreamer defeats Brock Lesnar by DQ when Dreamer goes for a powerbomb only to be gored by Rhyno.  
  
Jim Ross: I can't believe it! Rhyno just gored Tommy Dreamer causing Brock to be disqualified. Rhyno and Brock are heading to the back now as fast as they can.  
  
King: They better get out of there JR. Paul Heyman is attending to Tommy and he looks furious. Rhyno is in for it now.  
  
(The cameras once again go backstage as Edge and Christian are talking to The Undertaker.)  
  
Edge: Ok guys, here's the plan for tonight. After what happened on Raw we can't afford to lose another one here tonight. We're taking on Kane and Billy Gunn with a chance to recapture our pride. Let's get out there and fix the problems that you've created.  
  
(The Undertaker looks at Edge with a confused look on his face and responds to the accusation that was just made.)  
  
The Undertaker: Excuse me son but maybe you forgot something. We all made a big mistake last week. There was nothing any of us could do in our tag team match. This isn't my fault you little shit. If anything you should be thanking me for getting us a match with these two tonight. I've been embarrassed enough by my brother lately and its time to set things straight. Before you start running your mouth again remember that you're nothing in this company without a backbone. You didn't keep the nWo alive, you didn't get us this rematch, and you won't even have a match if you make one bad move tonight because if my brother puts another one by me I'm gonna make sure both of you idiots REST IN PEACE!  
  
(The camera returns to the ring for the next match.)  
  
7:25  
  
Jim Ross: Well up next Tazz is set to take on little Spike Dudley.  
  
King: Spike Dudley is about to get torn up. Spike hasn't won a match in years and Tazz is gunning for him tonight. This one is gonna be interesting to say the least.  
  
Match 2: Tazz defeats Spike Dudley with the Tazzmission.  
  
(After the match Kurt Angle walks to the ring and stands over Spike Dudley. Bubba and D-Von then step out onto the stage and exchange words with Kurt. They tell Kurt not to touch Spike, but he bends over and starts poking at the runt of the litter. Kurt then dances around Spike and goes to poke him again. This time though Spike pokes Kurt in the eyes and the other two Dudleys run down to the ring. Spike puts a table in the ring as Bubba gives Kurt a few right hands. The table is then set up and Kurt is 3-Ded through the table. The ring is cleared of the debree and the three Dudleys walk to the back. The next match then begins.)  
  
Jim Ross: Kurt Angle just got put through a table much to the fans delight, but now the show is about to heat up as Mr. Perfect tries to get his European Title back.  
  
Match 3: Justin Credible defeats Mr. Perfect with the Just-In-Credible to defend the European Title.  
  
King: He's done it JR. Justin Credible just proved he's for real by defeating Mr. Perfect again to keep the European Title.  
  
(The camera then goes backstage to where Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, and Hulk Hogan are meeting with Shane McMahon.)  
  
Shane McMahon: Well, well, well for a little while it was looking like we weren't gonna make it in this company. It looked like even though you'd still be under contract, you couldn't make a big enough impact even with me on your side to be the true New World Order. On Monday you guys took all these peoples dreams and in just a matter of minutes crushed them into thousands of pieces. You showed them that this company is going to be run our way. We may not have the WWF Title still, but we'll get it back. If not tonight then on Thursday night because Hollywood you're entitled to a one on one rematch with The Rock to try and take back that title. It's in the rulebook my man and we're taking back the top tomorrow night.  
  
Kevin Nash: Hold on there just a second man. We're not waiting until tomorrow. Scott and I are going out there later tonight and we're going to show Test what a true tag team consists of. We're bringing the Tag Team Titles home tonight and then Hogan over here is gonna taste victory when we all make sure the WWF Title is around his waste at the end of the night. Now lets go out there and show them the way we do things around here.  
  
(The cameras then go back to the ring for the next match.)  
  
7:50  
  
Jim Ross: Well up next The Undertaker and Edge are set to take on Kane and Billy Gunn. Kane defeated The Undertaker to keep the TV Title at Vengeance. Then on Raw, Kane, Booker T, and Chris Jericho defeated Edge, Christian, and Undertaker in a six-man tag team match.  
  
King: Undertaker warned Edge earlier tonight, he better not be defeated again or there is going to be hell to pay for Edge and Christian. We've seen what the deadman is capable of before and we don't need to see it again.  
  
Match 4: Kane pins Undertaker after a tombstone piledriver. Edge is taken out on the outside by the fame-ass-er.  
  
Jim Ross: Kane just defeated his brother again! What's gonna happen to Edge now?  
  
King: I don't know, but I'd be watching my back tomorrow night if I was him.  
  
Jim Ross: Well we're not going to waste any time. This next match is going to get under way.  
  
King: That's right JR. The tag team titles are about to be defended by Steven Richards and Test for the first time. Unfortunately they're taking on the New World Order in the title match.  
  
Match 5: Test and Steven Richards defeat Kevin Nash and Scott Hall after Test hits the big boot on Hall for the pin.  
  
Jim Ross: The nWo have fallen to Steven Richards and Test.  
  
King: I can't believe it JR. This isn't the way for them to make their comeback.  
  
(The camera goes backstage once again to where Vince McMahon is meeting with the WWF Champion, The Rock.)  
  
Vince: Rock I know you just won the WWF Title on Sunday and you already have had to defend it once, but I've had no other choice than to book this triple threat match tonight. I wish I could take it back, but it's to late now.  
  
Rock: Woah, woah, woah Vince. The Rock doesn't care how god damn late it is. If it's quarter after eight, half past ten, or and hour after your curfew, The Rock is still gonna put a show on for these people. The people want to see this match happen and it will happen. But there is no way The Rock is defending his title against two men TONIGHT. You see Vince even if The Rock wins tonight the title is going to have to put on the line again tomorrow night and that just isn't fair. The Rock can only electrify every so often before the people get bored. So Vince let's come up with a little bit of a better idea. The Rock has a plan. If we're going to have a match on Smackdown for the WWF Title, then why don't we tonight have a match putting Hulk Hogan's rematch on the line against Stone Cold Steve Austin. Let's allow the millions AND MILLIONS of fans in the arena tonight to see some real exciting wrestling. So how about it Vince?  
  
(All of a sudden Shane walks in and answers to question for Vince.)  
  
Shane: The answer is no Rock. Hulk Hogan will not put what's in his contract on the line. This match has been signed and whether you like it or not Hogan is going to take back his WWF Title. You can't stop him from claiming what belongs around his waste. If he doesn't get it back tonight then he's going to get it back tomorrow and there's not a damn thing you or your "MILLIONS" of fans can do about it.  
  
(Shane leaves the room and we return to the ring.)  
  
Match 6: The Rock makes Stone Cold tap out to the sharpshooter for the victory.  
  
JR: The Rock has held onto his title! He's made Stone Cold tap out!  
  
King: That means tomorrow night we're going to see Hulk Hogan try to take back the title in a one on one match. Thanks for coming everyone. Don't forget to tune in for Smackdown.  
  
End Show  
  
That's it guys. The return of The New WWF has begun. Rate the show 1-5. 1's worst 5's best. Smackdown will be up as soon as possible. ZLH86 


	27. Smackdown: January 2nd

WWF Smackdown: Thursday January 2nd, 2003  
  
I don't own anything, but the ideas expressed in this story.  
  
Smackdown Preview: The nWo make their return to television.  
  
|Card | |Match 1 |Match 2 | | | | |Jerry Lynn © vs. Tajiri |Rhyno/Brock Lesnar vs. Tommy | | |Dreamer | |Light Heavyweight Title | | |Match 3 |Match 4 | | | | |Maven vs. Steven Richards |Chris Benoit vs. Goldust | |Match 5 |Match 6 | | | | |The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels|The Rock © vs. Hulk Hogan | | | | | | | | | | |Commentators: Michael Cole and |Ring Announcer: Lillian Garcia | |Jerry "The King"Lawler | |  
  
(A video package airs at the beginning of Smackdown showing what happened at the end of Raw on Monday. Shane announcing that the nWo are back is played and then the pyros begin. Smackdowns opening video plays and we are joined by Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler.)  
  
Michael Cole: Welcome to the World Wrestling Federation's Smackdown! My name is Michael Cole and you are about to experience one of the most exciting nights of your lives.  
  
King: That's right Michael and it's all because we have been told that in just a few seconds we will be joined by the New World Order in the ring for a huge announcement. Shane McMahon surprised us all enough Monday by bringing us the return of the nWo, but he's got another one for us tonight.  
  
(The nWo's music hits and Shane McMahon steps out onto the stage and then motions for the rest of the group to follow. Nash, Hall, Edge, and Christian all follow Shane out to the ring, but Hogan is no where to be seen. Once inside the ring Shane is given a microphone.)  
  
Shane McMahon: Welcome ladies and gentleman to the New World Order's Smackdown. On Monday night I proved to each and every one of you that I can't be stopped in this industry. Every time someone tries to kill on of my creations I come back with another one. This one though will not be taken down. My father can dent and bruise as much as he pleases, but the New World Order is here to stay. That's why I'm out here tonight. I'm here to prove again that we're here to stay. You see I've been doing a lot of studying lately and a lot of legal work also. I made sure I kept my men in this company but I also found in my legal research a clause stating that when a champion loses his title he gets a rematch. So tonight ladies and gentleman I have made sure we have a rematch for the lost World Wrestling Federation Title.  
  
(The fans go nuts at the announcement of a WWF Title match and Shane continues to speak.)  
  
Shane McMahon: Oh don't you people even dare think I'm doing this for you. Stone Cold Steve Austin didn't lose a WWF Title so you're not going to see anything you want to see. You're all going to see something you HAVE to see. Tonight in front of each an every one of you The Rock is going to have to put his WWF Title on the line against our man, HOLLYWOOD HULK HOGAN!  
  
(The fans now begin to boo heavily as Shane continues on.)  
  
Shane McMahon: He may not be here yet tonight, but that's because I've told him to stay in his hotel room until he absolutely has to leave. I don't want to take any chances with the evil aspects of this company. You never know who's gonna take you out and I don't want Hogan getting hurt before the most important match of his career. We're back and making an impact in order to kill this company once again. This is our company, are world, and you guys have just experienced our---.  
  
(Nash grabs the microphone from Shane and take over speaking much to the fans delight.)  
  
Kevin Nash: Enough Shane! It's my turn to say something. Don't think I'm going against you now Shane because you're right in everything you've done. I just have some things I want to get off my chest. Sunday night I was victorious over Chris Jericho, but ever since that night I haven't had my chance to show him exactly what I've wanted to do to him and his buddy Chris Benoit after that match. I was forced out of this building after my match and I didn't get the opportunity to raise hell like I need to. So tonight may not be scheduled to wrestle, but Jericho I'm going to find another way to show you just what we mean by World Order. I'm taking over this company with my boys and it's going to be at the hands of someone TONIGHT!  
  
(The nWo's music hits and they exit the ring.)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Michael Cole: Welcome back everyone. Shane McMahon and Kevin Nash have just made us two huge promises. We saw that the whole band is still together, they're gonna make an impact, and Hulk Hogan is going to be here tonight to attempt to take back the WWF Title.  
  
King: No Michael he will take back the WWF Title. I may not want to see it happen, but these people will do whatever it takes to do what they want.  
  
Michael Cole: Well that's all going to happen later. We don't know exactly how Kevin Nash plans to make his impact, but I hope it doesn't involve this Light Heavyweight Title match that's about to get underway.  
  
Match 1: Jerry Lynn wins after hitting Tajiri with a cradle piledriver. Raven then sneaks up behind Jerry Lynn and hits him with a trashcan. He continues to beat the hell out of Jerry Lynn and notices Tajiri standing up in the corner. He walks to the corner and kicks Tajiri in the gut and follows up with the Raven Effect before leaving the ring.  
  
King: What's going on Cole! Who let that animal into the ring and why is he in it?  
  
Michael Cole: Well obviously he has a problem with Jerry Lynn and Tajiri, but who knows what it is.  
  
(The cameras go backstage now Paul Heyman is giving Tommy Dreamer a pep talk.)  
  
Paul Heyman: Tommy I want you to look me in the eyes right now and here what I have to say to you. Don't pay any attention to anything, but me for the rest of the night. I've managed to get you a handicap match with Rhyno and Brock Lesnar tonight and we've got to be prepared for this match. Obviously this being a two on one match you are at the biggest advantage, but this isn't a physical game. This is a game of mental stableness. If you are crazy enough to take on the biggest challenges that come at you in life you can do anything you want. I know you have that craziness Tommy or else I wouldn't have selected you to try to take out that dirty man beast Rhyno. I chose you because I know you can do what it takes to take away the Hardcore Title from a man that hasn't even scratched the surface of the word extreme. When the two of you were in ECW you were the man that showed the world the definition of hardcore. You wrestled for a year with a broken neck and never let up once. Rhyno came in and made his way to the top without paying his dues and it's time for him to catch up. I want you to tear each and every limb out of his body and at that same time make sure Brock Lesnar can't follow the same path Rhyno did by destroying the monster. I want you to leave the two of them in a malodorous, putrid, foul pool of their own human blood. And I want you to go out there and do it now.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Michael Cole: Well we've returned and we know Brock Lesnar and Rhyno are set to take on Tommy Dreamer next. I can't wait to see what the innovator of extreme has in store for the Hardcore Champion.  
  
King: Paul Heyman and Tommy Dreamer have to have something up their sleeves for this one. You don't just get yourself a two on one wrestling match without having a backup plan. If there were equalizers in this match it may be different because Dreamer can hang with the best of them, but this is one battle that I don't see Dreamer winning.  
  
Match 2: Brock Lesnar gives Tommy Dreamer a triple powerbomb and F-5 for the victory. After the match Rhyno gets a hold of Paul Heyman and gores him into the guard rail before heading to the back.  
  
Michael Cole: Tommy Dreamer couldn't do it. He couldn't overcome the Hardcore Champion and his bodyguard.  
  
King: Brock Lesnar is a beast Michael and Tommy Dreamer found that out the hard way. It's like I said before the match you can't go into a two on one match expecting to win and look at the situation now.  
  
(A house show recap is shown and the segment with Undertaker saying he won't be humiliated is shown, followed by Undertaker losing to Kane. The cameras go backstage again to where Undertaker is beating the hell out of a locker. Edge and Christian are standing with him trying to calm him down.)  
  
Christian: Taker, Taker, calm down a minute! I know you're angry that you lost that tag team match last night along with our match on Monday, and the night before that at Vengeance. All three of us have been embarrassed as of late, but we can change that Taker. We can make an impa---.  
  
(The Undertaker grabs Christian and Edge each by the throat and slams them against the wall. He holds them there and speaks to them.)  
  
The Undertaker: I can fix this problem all right. I can change the tide if I want to, but there's just to many things stopping me. I need to be back on top though and I will get there. I'm not going to take much more of this. I will rise again even if it means I have to sacrifice that two men I trust the most. I'm trusting the two of you for now, but if I find out you or your New World Order partners are trying to pull a fast one I will make sure you're all dead and buried.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
King: The Undertaker is a mad man Cole. He's threatening to sacrifice his two best friends in order to make it back to the top in this company and he'll do it. He's gone that far before and I wouldn't be shocked to see it again.  
  
Michael Cole: I know what he needs to do King. He needs to calmly talk to Vince McMahon, get away from Edge and Christian, find a partner Vince doesn't have a problem with, and attempt to get a Tag Team Title match with this man, Steven Richards.  
  
(Steven Richards is on the way to his ring with Test for his match.)  
  
King: Test and Steven Richards won the Tag Team Titles Monday and you're right Michael that would be a good match to see. I really don't expect to see it happen though because The Undertaker is focused on getting to the top by himself. He doesn't want to trust anyone and he won't.  
  
Match 3: Maven defeats Steven Richards when Al Snow distracts Richards and Maven pins him with a school boy.  
  
Michael Cole: Maven's teacher just used an old school trick to help him get the victory over Steven Richards.  
  
King: Maven wants the Tag Team Titles back Cole. He can almost smell them and Al Snow is gonna help him get them back.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Smackdown returns and The Rock is about to be interviewed by Mark Lloyd.)  
  
Mark Lloyd: Rock on Monday night you were able to defeat Stone Cold Steve Austin to hold onto the WWF Title, but now we are going to see you defend it in a rematch from Vengeance. You have to take on Hulk Hogan tonight in your second defens---.  
  
The Rock: Woah, woah, woah! Who?  
  
Mark Llolyd: Who what?  
  
The Rock: Who in the blue hell did you just tell The Rock will be challenging for the WWF Title tonight?  
  
Mark Lloyd: Hulk Hogan, Rock. You're going to take on Hulk Hogan for your title here on Smackdown.  
  
The Rock: Hulk Hogan? Hulk Hogan? That name doesn't ring a bell. Now The Rock doesn't have a bad memory and The Rock perfectly remembers Vengeance. The Rock remembers pleasing the millions and millions of fans in the crowd by winning the WWF Title, but the one thing The Rock doesn't remember is who he beat. This man was old, this man was frigid, this man was damn near dead. Now The Rock also remembers killing this man off and ending his career with this company. This man no longer has a job here and if that's who this Hulk Hogan character is then tonight The Rock must put the old man out for good. It's time to get serious Marky. The Rock doesn't want to play games any more. Hulk Hogan has crossed The Rock's path a few to many times and it's time to end all the foreplay. Tonight is the end of Hulk Hogan, the end of the New World Order and The Rock is guaran-damn-teeing it. IF YOU SMELLALALALAL.....WHAT THE ROCK.....IS.....COOKING!  
  
(The camera returns to the ring for the next match.)  
  
Michael Cole: That's a strong message for Hulk Hogan. The Rock doesn't see him as a problem and he claims he's gonna finish him off for good.  
  
King: That's right, but we still haven't seen Kevin Nash's impact. Something's up and I'm not sure I want to find out.  
  
Match 4: Chris Benoit defeats Goldust by DQ when Kevin Nash interrupts the match and blasts Chris Benoit with a steel chair. He then continues to beat Benoit into the back of the arena and puts him through a glass window. Nash leaves Benoit's body lying in a pool of blood and walks away.  
  
King: I knew it was coming Cole. Nash had a plan and it was well executed.  
  
Michael Cole: Well I hope Chris Benoit is ok, but Chris Jericho is perfectly healthy and I'm sure he'll be after Kevin Nash the next chance he gets.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(The show returns from a break and the Shawn Michaels music hits.)  
  
King: Welcome back from the break everyone. The heartbreak kid is on his way to the ring and he's about to be sacrificed. The Undertaker is looking for someone and Shawn's the one that is being handed to him tonight.  
  
Michael Cole: That or he'll be the next to humiliate the deadman. Taker can't take it much more, but the more pissed he gets the easier it's becoming to beat him.  
  
Match 5: Shawn Michaels defeats The Undertaker when Billy Gunn's music hits and Shawn gives Taker a superkick in the back of the head. After the match Edge and Christian storm the ring, but Michaels escapes and is joined on the stage by Billy.  
  
Michael Cole: The Undertaker is lying flat in the ring again. He's lost yet another match and this time it's because of Billy Gunn.  
  
King: Someone's going to pay Cole and I have a feeling it's going to be Billy Gunn after what was just pulled. This has been a travesty. The Undertaker can't keep losing like this.  
  
(The camera ventures backstage where Ric Flair and Vince McMahon are meeting in their office.)  
  
Ric Flair: Vince we've got to do something about the New World Order. I don't know how we've let this happen, but it has to be stopped. We can't lose this company again.  
  
Vince McMahon: Ric I know exactly where you're coming from. I just got off the phone with the hospital and Chris Benoit is only going to have to have glass removed from his skin. Nothings broken, but he's expected to be out of action for a week or two. Then right after I got off the phone with them I got a phone call from Chris Jericho. He told me that if we don't figure something out fast he's going to take matters into his own hands and he said he's going to do it Monday night on RAW!!!  
  
Ric Flair: Well we can't have everyone running around like mad men so lets get thinking.  
  
(As Flair finishes his sentence a smile comes across Vince McMahon's face. Flair looks at him in confusion.)  
  
Vince McMahon: I just came up with a great idea. Shane's not the only genius in the McMahon family and he's not the only one that can make major announcements either. Monday night I'm going to make an announcement of my own and I have a feeling that this will please Chris Jericho in all the best ways. Now I think it's time for us to find our seats as The Rock defends our title. Monday's going to be one exciting night Ric.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Smackdown returns for the main event.)  
  
Michael Cole: Well it's time for our main event tonight King. The Rock is going to defend his title against Hulk Hogan in a Vengeance rematch.  
  
King: It's going to be a great match. They put on one hell of a show Sunday night and I don't think the crowd is going to be disappointed after this one.  
  
Match 6: Hulk Hogan defeats The Rock with the leg drop. After the match the nWo are beating the shit out of The Rock and Stone Cold storms the ring. He takes out Nash and Hall and then turns to Hulk Hogan. He gives Hogan a stunner and flips him off. The Rock scrambles to his feet now and goes to shake Austin's hand in hopes of becoming partners again. Austin shakes his hand, but then stuns The Rock! Austin calls for some beers and begins to chug, but Nash and Hall attack him from behind and each hit their signature moves on Austin. Shane McMahon has now made his way to the ring and hits a diving elbow from the top rope on Austin and the nWo leave Austin and Rock lying motionless in the ring.  
  
Michael Cole: Look at the carnage! Look at it King! Stone Cold and The Rock have been torn to pieces by each other and the New World Order. This has been a massacre.  
  
King: It's been an exciting night Michael, but now it's time to say goodbye. We'll see you Monday with Vince McMahon's announcement.  
  
END SHOW  
  
That's it guys. Smackdown's now complete also. Rate it 1-5 and Raw will be up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed the show. ZLH86 


	28. Metal: January 4th

WWF Metal: Saturday January 4th, 2003  
  
I don't own anything, but these ideas.  
  
Metal Preview: Metal becomes the big show for some WWF Superstars.  
  
|Card | |Match 1 |Match 2 | | | | |Goldust vs. The Hurricane |Jerry Lynn © vs. Billy Kidman | | | | | |Light Heavyweight Title | |Match 3 |Match 4 | | | | |Kurt Angle vs. D-Von Dudley |Triple H vs. Kevin Nash | |Commentators: Michael Cole and |Ring Announcer: Lillian Garcia | |Mark Lloyd | |  
  
1:00  
  
(WWF television returns to Saturday afternoons as Metal kicks off live. The pyros shoot off after a short recap of the week. Michael Cole and Mark Lloyd start the show at ringside.)  
  
Michael Cole: We have made our return to Saturday mornings! You are all tuned in to the WWF's Metal and what a show we have for you today. Triple H is set to main even his first show in quite some time and we hope to here from him later on.  
  
Mark Lloyd: He's gonna make his big return to the spotlight all right, but he's going to have to go through Kevin Nash to do it. That's not something I'd want to do right now either.  
  
Michael Cole: Nash made a vow to raise hell last Thursday night on Smackdown and he did it by taking out Chris Jericho's best friend and tag team partner, Chris Benoit.  
  
Mark Lloyd: Well also today we've been guaranteed to hear from Vince McMahon about a little more concerning his announcement planned for Monday. Josh Matthews will have an interview with him later in the show, but lets kick off all the action right now.  
  
Match 1: Goldust defeats Hurricane after the shattered dreams. He then makes his way up the stage, but the return of Big Bossman stops him halfway up. He looks at Bossman and wonders what is going on. Bossman continues to make his way down to where Goldust is standing, but then stops and pulls a microphone out of his back pocket.  
  
Big Bossman: Ladies and gentleman it's been a long time since this company has had a true enforcer in it's midst. For the last month everyone has run around like heathens and as we just saw not even a self-proclaimed super hero can prevent such things. Goldust you're standing in front of the man that's going to make it all right again. No longer will inappropriate tactics and uncalled for violence be allowed. And it starts with you!  
  
(Bossman then hits Goldust in the head with the microphone and drops him onto the stage with a DDT. He then walks backstage.)  
  
Michael Cole: BIG BOSSMAN HAS JUST MADE HIS BIG RETURN! He took out Goldust and has made a promise to clean up around here.  
  
Marc Lloyd: What did Goldust do that has put him at the top of this list Cole? This is one of the only times we've seen him in the last month and I haven't seen anything wrong.  
  
Michael Cole: Well hopefully we'll find out some time, but right now we're going to have to take a commercial break. When we return we'll see the Light Heavyweight Title put on the line though.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
1:15  
  
(Metal returns and we see Shawn Michaels talking to Billy Gunn.)  
  
Shawn Michaels: Man it's good to see us back together brother. It's been along time since we've electrified, but very few could do it like former D- X members. We have put on more shows than anyone on this roster though and that's how we've humiliated The Undertaker so many times. We know how to get under his skin and if we keep it up we'll have the deadman will have been put away by "The One and Only" and the "Showstopper", the reinvented NEW AGE OUTLAWS!  
  
Billy Gunn: You're absolutely right that it's great to be back. Both are careers have needed this and everyone needs a little entertainment. That's why for are return to the big time I've put together a little something special for Christian that I'm going to have aired on Raw. We'll see just how confident are little buddies are when we finish with them Monday night.  
  
(The camera then returns to the ring where the second match is about to get under way.)  
  
Michael Cole: Well we now know that not only does Vince McMahon have an announcement to make on Monday, but Billy Gunn has a present for Christian and The Undertaker on Raw also.  
  
Mark Lloyd: Someone's gonna need to watch their back after Raw though Michael. Getting under The Undertaker's skin is not a good idea right now and unless this present puts him to rest for good then we just may have a human sacrifice in our future.  
  
Michael Cole: Well Raven who is going to do commentary for this match with us joins us now. Raven how've you been?  
  
Raven: Rather dreary Michael. I haven't been to proud of myself lately because I haven't seen the TV time I deserve around here. Somethings need to change and I figure if I have to relive my past then that's how it's going to be.  
  
Mark Lloyd: What's that supposed to mean Raven? How do you expect to relive your past?  
  
Raven: It's simple Mark, but not something I can just go explaining to everyone. I've got a master plan in life and you'll see it all unfold. The future is not something you can tell, but it is something you can sit back and watch.  
  
Match 2: Jerry Lynn defeats Billy Kidman with a cradle piledriver. After the match Raven walks to the ring and claps for Lynn. Jerry points at his Light Heavyweight Title and then at Raven, but Raven shakes his head as to say that's not what he wants. He then points at Jerry Lynn saying he wants him and walks back up the ramp to the back.  
  
Michael Cole: Raven wants Jerry Lynn, Mark. But what does Jerry Lynn have to do with the past or the future.  
  
Mark Lloyd: I'm not quite sure Cole. These two have a small history in ECW, but not much of a past anywhere else. I think Raven is just vying for attention and if Jerry Lynn is how he'll get it then he'll do whatever he must.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
1:30  
  
(Metal returns from another break and we see Triple H walking towards the ring with an angry look on his face. Spike Dudley is in his way so he pushes him aside and continues to head to the ring. Before he can make it though the other two Dudleys blow past him for their match.)  
  
Michael Cole: Well the Dudleys are on their way out here now for this one on one match. They just cut off Triple H and Bubba didn't look to happy as he stared down "The Game" on their way to the ring.  
  
Mark Lloyd: Did you see how far Triple H sent little Spike Dudley thought? Triple H wasn't in a good mood and he was showing it.  
  
Match 3: D-Von Dudley with Bubba Ray Dudley defeats Kurt Angle by disqualification, when right after the bell Triple H walks down to the ring and gives D-Von a shot with a sledgehammer and then pedigrees Bubba Ray. He then grabs a microphone and begins to speak.  
  
Triple H: I've only been back for half an hour and this is what I come back to. I'm on my way to the ring and I have two second rate wrestlers cut me off. This isn't how I expect to be treated around here. I am one of the top men in this business whether I was at Vengeance or not. I should have been at the top of the card, but no one wanted "The Game" to unleash as much power as I plan to this soon. Well I would have gotten the job done unlike The Rock. I pick my battles and I win my wars. I play by my rules and these punks found that out the hard way. I'm not back to be everyone's little bitch. I'm back to show all of you just how dangerous one man can be. I don't want the New World Order tonight. I wanted them in the past. Instead I want someone who isn't gonna bring all their drama to the ring with them. Someone come out here right now and play The Game, one on one!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
1:40  
  
Michael Cole: Well Triple H is still in the ring waiting after the commercial break. No one has come out yet, but we've been told someone is getting ready to.  
  
Mark Lloyd: I wonder who it's gonna be Michael. There's a lot of crap on the entire roster so Triple H knows he can't just face anyone.  
  
Triple H: Come on guys this is pathetic. I've been waiting long enough. Either someone come out here right now or I'm going to come back there and find someone myself.  
  
(Triple H waits a minute and then heads up the ramp. He stops a quarter of the way up as the nWo's music hits and Kevin Nash takes the stage.)  
  
Kevin Nash: Hey Trips. It sounds like somebody's a little worried. Well you don't have anything to worry about man. I'm willing to take you on any time you want. Just me and you in the ring fighting like animals. We'll finish this like men, but just remember. When the match is done, your career is over.  
  
Triple H: Well Nash if that's the way you feel you get in this ring and lets do this. You saw what happened to the Dudleys, and now you'll feel what happened to the Dudleys.  
  
Match 4: Triple H pins Kevin Nash after Jericho hits Nash with the sledgehammer.  
  
Michael Cole: Chris Jericho just got involved! Nash took out his partner on Smackdown and Jericho just got the matchmaker.  
  
Mark Lloyd: He better watch his back though Michael. Scott Hall could be anywhere and you don't want to deal with the New World Order.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
1:50  
  
(Metal returns and Josh Matthews is interviewing Vince McMahon.)  
  
Josh Matthews: I know we don't have a lot of Mr. McMahon, but I just have one question for you. You have an announcement to make on Monday, but everyone here and everyone at home want to know, what does this regard?  
  
Vince McMahon: Well just like all of these fans, you're going to have to wait until Monday. I assure you though Joshua when I'm finished everyone will have a smile on their face and ready to experience the ultimate rumble.  
  
END SHOW  
  
That's it for Metal people. It didn't go over to well in my mind. I would have liked to make Vince's announcement, but had said it'd be saved for Raw. Keep your eyes out for Heat and rate Metal or Smackdown 1-5. ZLH86 


	29. Heat: January 5th

WWF Sunday Night Heat: Sunday January 5th, 2003  
  
I don't own anything except these ideas.  
  
Heat Preview: Tommy Dreamer makes a guest appearance.  
  
|Card | |Match 1 |Match 2 | | | | |nWo Members Edge & Christian vs. |William Regal vs. Shawn Stasiak | |The New Age Outlaws Billy Gunn | | |and Shawn Michaels | | |Main Event | | | |Goldust vs. Bradshaw | |Special Guest | | | |Tommy Dreamer w/Paul Heyman | | | | |Commentators: Jim Ross and Jerry |Ring Announcer: Lillian Garcia | |'The King" Lawler | |  
  
7:00  
  
(Heat kicks off with a video package of Tommy Dreamer trying to take the Hardcore Title from Rhyno. The pyros then hit and Heat is underway with JR and King.)  
  
Jim Ross: Ladies and gentleman welcome to Sunday Night Heat! It has been one week since Vengeance and so many battles have become only more intense.  
  
King: One of those battles is for the WWF Hardcore Title. Tommy Dreamer wants it, but Brock Lesnar is standing in his way of getting to the man beast Rhyno.  
  
Jim Ross: Well Tommy Dreamer will be joining us later in the show for an exclusive interview. Paul Heyman will be by his side and I'm sure they have a lot to say.  
  
King: That's later in the show JR, but first we have three exciting matches to go through before that interview will happen. The first match is about to start now.  
  
Match 1: Shawn Michaels and Billy Gunn defeat Edge and Christain when Michaels gives Christian the sweet chin music. After the match The Undertakers music hits and he comes through the crowd. He grabs Billy Gunn by the neck and lifts him up for a chokeslam, but he doesn't pay close enough attention and also receives a sweet chin music. Michaels and Billy Gunn leave the ring celebrating as they've once again left The Undertaker embarrassed in the ring.  
  
Jim Ross: The Undertaker just got shown up again. He just isn't having any luck.  
  
King: Neither are the two lower members of the New World Order, JR. None of these three are making it around here.  
  
(The cameras go backstage and show William Regal preparing for his match. Mick Foley walks into the room and Regal turns to talk to him.)  
  
William Regal: What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing? This is a locker room for clean, mature gentleman and Mick Foley you're killing all the clean air. I think you need to leave.  
  
Mick Foley: Woah Willie I don't see what the big deal is. I was just coming by to spread the word that my doctors have cleared me to wrestle again, and also Vince McMahon has found a new spot for me in this company now that JR and King are back. Willie my boy I've been named the new Commissioner of the WWF and on my first day on the job I've managed to set up my first match tomorrow night on Raw. You see bloody ol' man I've scheduled myself in a match with the former WWF Champion, THE ROCK, tomorrow night on Raw and I've placed you as a special referee for such a special match. I expect you to do a good job or you just may not have one any longer. I'll see you tomorrow Willie.  
  
(Mick leaves the room as Regal grows a look of discomfort on his face.)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
7:20  
  
(Heat returns with the second match of the night.)  
  
Jim Ross: Ladies and gentleman welcome back to Sunday Night Heat. We found out moments ago that tomorrow night Mick Foley makes his wrestling return as he takes on The Rock with William Regal as a special referee.  
  
King: Regal better make sure Mick wins the match JR. We've got a new commissioner and he'd hate to lose his first match because of a snotty old englishman.  
  
Jim Ross: Speaking of Regal he's in the ring and ready to begin this next match.  
  
Match 2: William Regal makes Shawn Stasiak tap out to the STF. After the match Regal does some celebrating by mocking a referee, as Stasiak lies motionless.  
  
King: Regal got the victory and now he's showing Mick Foley what a good referee he can be.  
  
Jim Ross: Well he better hope he's doing that in Mick's favor tomorrow night or he'll be acting like a government mule.  
  
(The cameras veer to backstage where The Undertaker is leaving the arena. Mark Lloyd runs up and stops him for a quick word.)  
  
Mark Lloyd: Taker can I get a word with you real fast? I just want to know what are your plans after what happened earlier tonight? You've been talking so much about how you're sick of being humiliated and a sacrifice will be made, but we haven't see it yet.  
  
The Undertaker: Son I'm dead serious when I say I'm going to make a sacrifice. I don't know when I'm gonna do it, but I know it will happen. I know who it's gonna be. I can feel it in my blood son. I know what I have to do to get my yard back and I don't want to do it. I have to though if I want my respect back. I just got done talking to Mick Foley about possibly preventing this from happen and we made a six man tag team match for Smackdown. If I don't leave that ring victorious after the match then I'm taking a short vacation and when I return someone's going to pay their dues.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
7:35  
  
Jim Ross: We're back folks and we're ready for tonight's main event.  
  
King: Yesterday Big Bossman made his return to the WWF by taking out Goldust. Bossman isn't here tonight though so Goldust has nothing to worry about in this match.  
  
Match 3: Bradshaw defeats Goldust with a clothesline from hell after being handcuffed by the referee.  
  
Jim Ross: What was that? The referee just slipped handcuffs onto the hands of Goldust allowing Bradshaw to hit the clothesline from hell.  
  
King: It must have something to do with Big Bossman. He wants to get under the skin of Goldust and even though he couldn't be here tonight he must have found a way to do it.  
  
Jim Ross: Anyway when we return we'll interview Tommy Dreamer.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
7:45  
  
(Tommy Dreamer and Paul Heyman join JR and King for an interview.)  
  
Jim Ross: Tommy thank you for joining us tonight. We are glad to have this opportunity and let us start by asking just why did you decide to return with Paul Heyman.  
  
(Tommy is preparing to answer, but Paul cuts him off.)  
  
Paul Heyman: Tommy Dreamer has returned with me because he knows I am such an inspiration this industry. I am a creator JR. I've brought the best to the table and especially in the hardcore style wrestling. I made Tommy Dreamer's career and it was only right for him to come to me when deciding he wanted that Hardcore Title.  
  
King: That's a good reason Paul. It's nice to know that you even create the words that come out of his mouth. So let us ask you your feelings on Brock Lesnar. He seems to be getting in the way as Rhyno's "bodyguard" and it can't make you to happy.  
  
Paul Heyman: Tommy Dreamer believes that Brock Lesnar is just another stepping stone on the way to the top of the ladder. Eventually Brock will realize what attention Rhyno is getting and how little he is actually being mentioned. He'll want that Hardcore Title because he'll see that it's the real money maker in this business and not protecting others. As for an actual match between Tommy Dreamer and Brock Lesnar, Tommy Dreamer would love to have that match. He knows that Brock is big, but no match for the innovator of hardcore.  
  
Jim Ross: Once again Paul thank you for letting your client speak. We enjoy hearing from him so much. Now we have only one more question before we get going. When do you plan on taking the Hardcore Title from Rhyno if Brock Lesnar is in the way?  
  
Paul Heyman: That's another very good question JR. Tommy has plans to take the Hardcore Title from Rhyno at any chance he gets. The 24/7 rule is in full effect so next time Rhyno has his back turned there will be a new Hardcore Champion. But just in case Rhyno still has that title come the Royal Rumble, Tommy Dreamer is issuing a one on one challenge tonight to the man beast to show him the true meaning of extreme.  
  
King: Thank you Tommy Dreamer. We look forward to hearing form you in the future, but we've got to wrap up this show now. We'll be live tomorrow night for Raw. Don't forget to tune in as Vince McMahon will finally make that big announcement that everyone is looking forward to.  
  
END SHOW  
  
That's Heat. Go head and review the show and Raw will hopefully be up within the next 24 hours. ZLH86 


	30. Raw: January 6th

Raw Is War: Monday January 6th, 2003  
  
I don't own anything, but these ideas.  
  
Raw Preview: Vince McMahon makes an announcement.  
  
Card Match 1 Match 2 Jerry Lynn © vs. Billy Kidman Rhyno © vs. Mystery Opponent Light Heavyweight Title Hardcore Title Match 3 Match 4 Kurt Angle & Triple H vs. The Mick Foley vs. The Rock Dudley Boys Special Referee: William Regal Match 5 Match 6 Kane © vs. Christian Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Booker T TV Title #1 Contendership To WWF Title Commentators: Jim Ross & Jerry Ring Announcer: Lillian Garcia Lawler   
  
(A video package airs from Smackdown where Vince tells Ric that he has an announcement to make on Raw after a conversation on taking care of the New World Order. Clips are then shown of Hulk Hogan taking back the WWF Title. Raw's video then plays and we are joined by JR and King.)  
  
Jim Ross: Welcome to Raw is War! We are live with another night of excitement emanating only from the top company in sports-entertainment, the World Wrestling Federation.  
  
King: A night of excitement indeed JR. Tonight we finally get to here Vince McMahon's major announcement and not only that, but we have a #1 Contendership match for the WWF Title. Stone Cold Steve Austin is set to take on Booker T with the winner facing Hulk Hogan at the Royal Rumble.  
  
(With that "No Chance" hits and Vince McMahon makes his way down to the ring. Once inside he is handed a microphone and waits for the crowd to die down. Finally Vince makes the announcement everyone has been waiting to hear.)  
  
Vince McMahon: Lately there have been a few things going on around here that quite frankly, I believe have gotten out of control. We have people running around bashing people with weapons left and right, people are getting in other people's business, and we have a group of heathens running around thinking they own this company. I'm ready to clean up this place. There's only one way to take care of all of this and it can all be taken care of in one big jumble. I may not be able to get rid of the New World Order, but I can put this company against them. I may not be able to stop all the interference in other people's time, but I can find a way to give them their own medicine. In just three weeks we are going to see the return of one of the biggest matches ever to hit the World Wrestling Federation. This match is going to hopefully clear up most of the problems this company has. If I can't get rid of the New World Order than I'm going to put 27 other men against them! That's right ladies and gentleman, on Sunday, January 26th of 2003 we will see the return of the ROYAL RUMBLE! 30 men will enter the ring and only one of those men will leave it victorious. That one man will advance to Wrestlemania in March to take on the World Wrestling Federation Champion. I don't give a damn who that man is as long as I know it's not a member of the nWo. I have personally entered the first three people into the Royal Rumble and those three men are Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, and Christian. Those three men are going to be in the ring with 27 of the best superstars this company has to offer and I want those 27 men to make sure the nWo has no intentions of ever stepping in a WWF ring again after they've been eliminated. All you guys who think your violence makes you special, I want to see you enter yourselves into the Royal Rumble and put these men out of commission. I want men that have the power to tear the New World Order apart. I want someone that knows that the one rule in this company that really truly matters and that is don't cross the boss. I want a man that can----.  
  
(Vince is really fired up by now, but is all of a sudden cut off by a countdown followed by a huge explosion and an appearance by Chris Jericho. Chris walks down the stage and into a ring. Once there he is given a microphone and confronts the President of the WWF.)  
  
Chris Jericho: Ladies and gentleman please excuse the interruption to a great open of an awesome show, but let me remind this kind old man what show he is on. Men and women around the world you are currently tuned in to RAW.......IS........JERICHO! Vinnie this is truly one humongous announcement you've given all of us and its one amazing pep talk, but I think you and I both know just what you need to take these men out of the Royal Rumble. You want a man who is fierce, a man who is vicious, you want a man who can take the crowd turn them upside down and empty their pockets by bringing them to the show and there is no other man fit for the job than the Ayotolla of Rock'n'Rolla. You want the man who is a true rockstar, a living legend, the highlight of the night. Vince McMahon the fourth man that will put his name in the Royal Rumble and the one that is going to destroy Scottie and his buddy Big Kev is standing right in front of you. Chris Jericho is now entering himself in the Royal Rumble. Kevin you crossed a line last week by taking out Chris Benoit. If you have a problem with me you take it up with me. I'm your problem here Kevin and if you're going to try and make an impact you prove that you can do it one on one, man to man. I'm looking forward to kicking your ass at the Royal Rumble, but I'd love even more to have a rematch from Vengeance right here and right now.  
  
Vince McMahon: Hold on just a second Chris. I know you want this very badly, but some things need to be put on hold. You see Nash isn't here yet from what I've been told by security and I've ordered that when he gets here he is directed straight to the ring. Once he gets out here we're going to let you express your anger to him, but you'll be doing it as a special referee in the TV Title match between Kane and CHRISTIAN!  
  
(Chris looks at Vince with a grin on his face and speaks again.)  
  
Chris Jericho: Vinnie Mac I have never been more honored in my life. I'm going to call this one right down the middle and I'm sure the better man truly will come out on top.  
  
(Jericho's music hits again and he leaves the ring with Vince following.)  
  
Jim Ross: I can't believe it King! The Royal Rumble is going to take place in North Carolina and we've just made four entries. We know who four of the men in the Royal Rumble will be and we'll hopefully find out more soon.  
  
King: Not only that, but we found out Chris Jericho is gonna be a special referee tonight and the TV Title will be on the line in that match.  
  
Jim Ross: Well we'll be right back with our first match of the night. Jerry Lynn is going to put his Light Heavyweight Title on the line against Billy Kidman.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Raw returns backstage where Raven is talking to someone.)  
  
Raven: Jerry Lynn is on his last strings right now. He can't take this much longer and soon we will have claimed our first victim. I've seen many men try to claim they are the best. Jerry Lynn may not be saying he's the greatest, but his actions speak louder than his words and he's showing us that by not giving up he thinks he's better than us. Tonight we show him just how great he really is. Let's go out there and show Jerry that we are extreme. More extreme than he ever was or will be. We along with a few others are the definition of one man's dream. A dream for power, pain, and extreme. Quote the Raven nevermore.  
  
(The cameras return to the ring where the first match is about to begin.)  
  
Jim Ross: Folks welcome back. If you're just joining us Vince McMahon just announced the return of the Royal Rumble and also the first four contestants have been named.  
  
King: Those first four are going to consist of nWo members Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, and Christian, along with one of their biggest rivals, Chris Jericho. It's going to be a historic one to say the least.  
  
Jim Ross: Well it's time now to kick off the first match. The Light Heavyweight Title is on the line and this match is underway.  
  
Match 1: Billy Kidman defeats Jerry Lynn for the WWF Light Heavyweight Title when Raven distracts the referee and Tazz hits Jerry Lynn over the head with a trashcan allowing Billy to crawl over and make a cover.  
  
Jim Ross: RAVEN AND TAZZ JUST SCREWED JERRY LYNN OUT OF THE LIGHT HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE! Billy Kidman is the new Light Heavyweight Champion.  
  
King: But wait a minute JR! Raven is standing over Jerry Lynn.  
  
(Raven stands over Jerry Lynn pointing and yelling at him. He then points over at Billy Kidman holding the Light Heavyweight Title and laughs. Tazz then comes up from behind Raven and blasts him across the back of the head with the trashcan. Tazz continues to pound away on Raven and Jerry Lynn and then grabs a microphone.)  
  
Tazz: Raven you don't need to give me pep talks around here. I brought meaning to the word extreme back in the day. I spent my nights on the streets. You don't have to explain to me that someone needs to teach some of the boys lessons. But even you have to learn Raven. Even you have to learn that in the game of extreme there are no partners. Now if you want to say that you're the best then you'll back your words up by joining me in the Royal Rumble cause I just entered it. The twenty nine other men in this match are each going to see my extreme and each become just another victim!  
  
Jim Ross: Tazz just entered the Royal Rumble, King! This one's shaping up to be a slobber knocker as we've just seen the fifth man enter in.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Raw returns backstage where Tommy Dreamer and Paul Heyman are talking to a mystery man.)  
  
Paul Heyman: Boy it's so good to see you back in the WWF. You've been gone for just a little while now and I'm proud to have helped sign such a capable talent to take out that dirty beast in the ring. Rhyno doesn't understand that even though his is a little hardcore, hardcore is Tommy Dreamer. Although this probably is the last time I'll confront you, welcome back to the WWF and please show Rhyno just who is in charge around here.  
  
(The camera backs up and we see Big Bossman shaking hands with Paul Heyman.)  
  
Jim Ross: Big Bossman returned last week and attempted to show Goldust a bit of authority. By the looks of it Paul Heyman's the man that got him back in here.  
  
King: By the looks of it JR? They just flat out told us that Paul Heyman got Bossman his job and to take charge in this company.  
  
Jim Ross: Well we'll se how much charge he can take here against Rhyno.  
  
Match 2: Rhyno defeats Big Bossman when the match moves backstage and Goldust hits Bossman with a lead pipe. Rhyno then gores Goldust to make sure he doesn't attempt to do anything to him. Brock Lesnar then comes to protect Rhyno as he pins the fallen Bossman.  
  
King: Rhyno's done it. Paul Heyman may have tried to one up Rhyno again, but no one can stop the man beast.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Raw returns backstage where Kurt Angle and Triple H are meeting.)  
  
Kurt Angle: Hunter it's great to know that you and I are on the same page. It's about damn time this company has seen something out of the real top competitors it's ever had. No one has ever come close to the intensity that we put forth every night in our careers and to think that neither of us were on the Vengeance card is outrageous. It never should have happened that way and we need to make sure that it never turns out like that again. I talked to Vince McMahon earlier in the night and I've already secured us a spot at the next pay-per-view. We'll both be headlining the show this month as I've entered us into the 30-man royal rumble to determine who will be in the main event of Wrestlemania. Not only that though Hunter, but Vince has told me that if you or me win the Royal Rumble the other man will get a shot at the WWF Title next month at No Way Out. The two of us are moving back to the top. It's true, it's damn true.  
  
Triple H: Well Kurt you can keep going around doing all this stuff for us, but I want you to remember one thing. I'm not doing this for "us", but I'm going to keep doing everything for myself. I'm going to win the Royal Rumble for myself, I'm going to win the WWF Title at Wrestlemania for myself, and tonight I'm going to show the Dudley Boys just what it takes to play the game for myself. Those two crossed the wrong mans path and they'll both regret in when they meet the man that people have deemed a "cerebral assassin". It's about time the Dudleys understand that they can't push everyone around because one day they won't want to play games anymore. That day is tonight be I am the game, and I am that damn good.  
  
(The camera goes back to the ring.)  
  
JR: Well Kurt Angle and Triple H seem to be ready for the Dudleys, but the big question is will little Spike Dudley be involved in this match. He's started this mess and he may be the one to clean it up.  
  
King: I don't think he'll show up JR. He's the runt of the Dudley litter and the one who can't really hold his ground and it's put him in hot water with Kurt Angle and "The Game".  
  
Match 3: Kurt Angle and Triple H defeat the Dudleys when Kurt Angle receives a 3-D and Bubba Ray gets a pedigree from Triple H after the move. D-Von had slid out of the ring and started up the ramp as it happened. Triple H made the cover on Bubba and won the match.  
  
JR: Triple H has done it! He won this match and I don't expect him to lose very many. He'll be in the Royal Rumble at the end of the month and he's gotta be a favorite King.  
  
(The camera ventures to backstage to where Regal is speaking with Mick Foley.)  
  
William Regal: Sir I know you are the commissioner and what you say goes as for matches, but I really don't believe this is fair. I don't want to go out there tonight and possibly make a mistake that could cost me so many things. I'm asking that you pull me out of this match and just find some way to punish me right now.  
  
Mick Foley: Willie there is no way I would ever consider you not being a part of this historic match. This match needs you. You have the element of intelligence that sparks this match even more than the superstars in it. I know you'll call this one right down the line so just get out there and lets get this going.  
  
(Mick begins to walk away and Regal continues to be.)  
  
William Regal: Mick wait! I can't do this Mick. For god's sake please get me out of this mess! MICK!  
  
(Regal looks scared as the show takes a break.)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Raw returns with Vince backstage.)  
  
Vince McMahon: It's almost been one night and things are still out of hand around here. I can't have this mess anymore Ric.  
  
Ric Flair: You know Vince you're right. You can't handle this anymore. You're doing a good job, but we need to do a great job. Well I just got a great idea. Let's look at the list of men in the Royal Rumble so far. First off we have the nWo members of Kevin Nash, Christian, and Scott Hall. The announcement of these two men entering the Royal Rumble has led to Chris Jericho entering himself into the match. If he wants to clean up the New World Order he's going to have to have someone do it with him. Even though we don't know when Chris Benoit will be back, I'm sure he'll want in the match and he's a perfect candidate for the job. So as of this moment Chris Benoit is now in the Royal Rumble. Then we have the announcement of Tazz entering the Royal Rumble. After the mess we saw tonight I think it's only right for Raven and Jerry Lynn to exact revenge on Tazz and each other in the Royal Rumble where they know for sure they can find him. Then we allowed Triple H and Kurt Angle to be in this match, but we can't just let them get the upperhand on the Dudley Boys without giving Bubba and D-Von a rematch. So as of this very moment all three Dudley's will be taking part in our 30-man Royal Rumble. Vince this is blockbuster television. This is a ground breaking announcement and to add to all the shock if any of the men I just mentioned lay so much as a finger on one of the other men they will lose their spot not only in this match, but on the Royal Rumble pay-per- view altogether. WOOOO!!  
  
(The camera goes back to the ring.)  
  
JR: What an announcement by the Vice President of the WWF. Ric Flair just stacked this match and we now have 13 men set for the Royal Rumble.  
  
King: Well we'll know by the end of the night at least one more man, but first we're going to see William Regal show is refereeing skills as Mick Foley challenges The Rock.  
  
Match 4: Mick Foley pokes The Rock in the eyes and when Rock can't see William Regal hits Mick Foley in the head with brass knuckles. Not knowing this happened The Rock hits Foley with a Rock Bottom for the victory.  
  
JR: William Regal just screwed Mick Foley in his first match back! He hit him with the brass knuckles.  
  
King: What a cheater JR. I can't believe he'd screw our commissioner this way.  
  
(The cameras go backstage where New World Order members Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and Edge are meeting.)  
  
Kevin Nash: So you two know the plan right? We can't let Jericho and Kane have the upper hand anymore. We've already tried getting our point across to Jericho and obviously he didn't take us seriously so tonight we make Jericho our point and make sure Kane has humiliated this group for the last time. Christian's bringing home some gold tonight and I'm putting it on you two if he doesn't.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
JR: Well back folks. Before the break we found out that the nWo has some sort of plan. We don't know for sure what it is, but Jericho and Kane better watch their backs.  
  
King: The New World Order are a tough group to mess with JR and after seeing that I'd have some backup lined up if I were Chris Jericho.  
  
Match 5: Kevin Nash and Scott Hall make their way down the ramp and distract referee Chris Jericho in this cage match. Edge then makes his way over the top of the cage and gives Kane a spear. He and Christian celebrate for a moment, and Christian then slowly makes his way up the cage. Kane flies up to a sitting position as the crowd goes nuts. Jericho turns around and sees Kane and then Edge. Jericho runs up from behind Edge and does the move that sets up the lionsault. Kane then grabs Christian from the cage and gives him a monstrous chokeslam. Nash and Hall try getting in the ring, but Jericho puts a bar through it to lock it from the inside. Kane then pins Christian for the victory and stands in the cage with Jericho. Nash gets a microphone and speaks.  
  
Kevin Nash: Come on Chris. You two can't stand in their all day. You guys just won the battle, but get your ass out here and let's finish this war. I want you out here now Chris. I'm going to tear you apart. You two can't hide all day.  
  
(Edge gets up and tries to hit Jericho from behind, but Kane grabs him first and gives him a tombstone piledriver. The lights then go out and a bell tolls. A second passes and another bell tolls followed by the arena filling with blue smoke. Nash and Scott smile as to figures emerge from the darkness. The first man is carrying a urn, but it is a tad to dark to tell who it is. The second is a man with longer hair. The crowd goes wild expecting it to be The Undertaker and Paul Bearer, but instead Scott Hall takes a Sweet Chin Music and Kevin Nash receives a shot from the urn as it turns out to be Billy Gunn and Shawn Michaels imitating "the deadman". Jericho and Kane then leave the cage and Jericho spits on Nash and Hall well reminding them of the Royal Rumble.)  
  
JR: BILLY GUNN AND SHAWN MICHAELS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! THEY GOT THE UPPER HAND.  
  
King: What a way to save Jericho and Kane. These men are putting the nails in the New World Order's coffin.  
  
(The camera goes backstage and we see Booker T bump into Stone Cold Steve Austin.)  
  
Booker T: Well look what we have here. If it isn't the world's famous traitor. You know Steve if you wouldn't have turned your back on me and the Corporation I'd gladly give you this shot at Hulk Hogan, but you made a mistake brother. You screwed with the wrong group of people and I'm promising that now I'm going to do the one thing you never could. I'm going to finish Hogan for good and take the WWF Title. First though I'm going to prove why I should have been our leader. I'm going to earn my shot and I'm going to send you into retirement. Now can you dig that....sucka!  
  
Stone Cold: What? I don't think I understood you right Booker. I swear I just heard you say you were going to send me into retirement. Well Booker that just isn't going to happen. I didn't turn my back on anybody. I followed the one rule there is in this business and that's don't trust anybody. I helped you guys enough and I wasn't going to keep my back turned to you guys anymore. It was time to face my destiny and my way. I play this game my way and that's why I'm going to advance to the Royal Rumble to face Hulk Hogan. I'm getting back on top of things and that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(The show returns with HBK, Billy Gunn, Kane, and Chris Jericho walking in the back. They bump into Vince McMahon on their way.)  
  
Vince McMahon: Well if it isn't the dream team. You four men just did exactly what I've wanted to see for a long time now. You used your heads and made the nWo the laughing stock of the WWF. So as a reward here's what I'm going to do. Shawn and Billy, the two of you have just been added to the Royal Rumble match. I want you to help take care of our problem. Chris, I'm giving you one last shot at Kevin Nash anytime you want it except Thursday on Smackdown. Then Kane you're going to have a chance to take out Edge once and for all and get revenge for what he tried to pull tonight when you defend the TV Title against him at the Royal Rumble. I'm very proud of you four and I hope you do the best you can with what I just gave you.  
  
(The camera returns to the ring for the final match.)  
  
JR: Well folks coming up next we're going to see the #1 contendership to the WWF Title be put up for grabs. The winner of this match will face Hulk Hogan at the Royal Rumble and I guarantee both men want it.  
  
King: Stone Cold is going to get it JR. He's been on a rampage and now he's gonna cash in.  
  
Match 6: Booker T defeats Stone Cold after giving him a scissors kick. This happened after Hogan stood on the stage to distract Austin.  
  
JR: Booker T is going to the Royal Rumble to face Hulk Hogan and Stone Cold is going to be in the 30-man Royal Rumble.  
  
King: Hold on JR we're not done yet.  
  
(Hogan makes his way to the ring and stares at Booker T. Booker starts to leave the ring, but turns back and takes a swing at Hogan. He hits him and then unloads sending Hogan into the ropes. He gives him and irish whip and then Stone Cold hits Booker from behind sending him into Hogan, and Hogan out of the ring. Austin waits for Booker to turn around and hits a stunner. Hogan gets in the ring again and Austin gives him a stunner. He then taunts both men by saying Wrestlemania and pointing at himself.)  
  
JR: AUSTIN SAYS HE'S GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA! He's going to face one of these men on the biggest stage of them all. That's all the time we have tonight folks. We'll see you Thursday for Smackdown!  
  
That's it for Raw. It took a while, but it's up. Rate it 1-5 and you'll see what's next soon. ZLH86 


	31. Updated Royal Rumble Card

Updated Royal Rumble Card  
  
Card  
  
Match 1  
  
Kane © vs. Edge  
  
TV Title  
  
Match 2  
  
Hulk Hogan © vs. Booker T  
  
WWF Title  
  
Match 3  
  
30 Man Royal Rumble  
  
Chris Jericho, Stone Cold, Tazz, Raven, Christian, Bubba Ray Dudley, D-Von Dudley, Jerry Lynn, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Chris Benoit, Scott Hall, Spike Dudley, Kurt Angle, Billy Gunn 


End file.
